


I'm your biggest fan

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bad Boy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute, Developing Relationship, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, F/M, Gangsters, Love, Passion, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Power Dynamics, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Stalking, mafia, streamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: You are seriously dating the most dangerous mafia member in the city, Levi Ackerman, and not many people like it. As a big streamer of games on the internet, you get all sorts of fans watching you and sending you gifts. Levi tries his best to protect you from his life, so you can't get into trouble for his bad deeds. However, rival gangs and one detective hell bent on getting Levi have you in their sights, but your sweet and kind nature seems to confuse them. As Levi defends you from that side of his life, another side creeps closer that you didn't expect. A fan who loves you just a bit too much gets closer and closer, his mind delusioned by the idea that you two are both a couple, he threatens to take everything from you just so he can have you and be the only one to have you.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

You sat in your pink gaming chair with bunny ears on the tops, behind your gaming computer and adjusted your two monitors. You moved your mic in position, then put on your pink headphones with cat ears on that lit up. You set up your stream and shook yourself a little, then checked the voting system to see people had done an even vote on the game you were going to play today. You hummed at what to do, then you let out a long sigh. You took your headphones off, then ran to the box in the corner as your starting stream music played. You pulled a zip up hoodie out of the box, then jumped up and down and squealed at how nice it was, it was your first official merch. You had millions of fans and was one of the top gaming streamers, but you never did merch before, however due to fan demand you decided to launch a zip up hoodie.

You ran over and sat back in your chair, put your headphones on and saw the chat was flying with comments. You turned everything on and smiled. “And we are live.” You smiled and waved. “Hi everyone, can you hear and see everything?” You slowed down the comments as much as you could, then you pouted. “I am not wearing a lower top, you trolls.” You smiled at the nice comments. “Perfect, I am really good right now because due to popular demand, I now have merch!”

You jumped off your chair and showed them the black zip up hoodies with a white fox on the back, the front on the chest a fox head and on the hood was white fox ears with white cuffs.

“Ta da! Spirit fox merch!” You giggled and sat down. “I love it so much and I hope you guys do too! My mods will put in the chat the link of where to go. Half of profits will go to a selected charity, and the other half will go back to the company who made these. I take nothing from these.” You smiled at the comments saying you needed the money. “Oh, I don’t need more money. I have enough from my creator code and this streaming service. I’m good, really! Besides, this charity needs it more.”

You hummed and read the comments, then smiled at them and made a few comments about them. You told everyone what you had planned, read some donations sent to you, as well as people asking if they could send you gifts. You told them a place to send stuff if they wanted, but assured them it wasn’t your home address because you had a problem with a stalker before at your old place, so you moved and made the address for gifts away from yours.

You smiled. “Alright, so I asked you guys to vote on two games for me to play. I have dead by daylight and dead island, but you made it and even split!” You sighed and sat back. “I don’t know which one to play.”

Your streaming room door opened and closed to reveal Levi with a big takeaway coffee cup in hand, as well as a bag. He said your name. “I bring food.”

You giggled. “Hi handsome.”

He stopped and stared at your screens. “You’re streaming?”

You nodded. “Yep!”

He walked over and put the drink down and bag on the table. “They being nice?”

You looked to the screen and smiled. “Yeah! Right guys?” You leaned closer and read the comments. “You want to see him?” You laughed. “They say your voice is sexy.”

Levi hummed. “Because it is.”

You jumped up. “Look! The hoodie arrived.”

He turned you around and looked at it all. “Looks cute.”

“Thank you.”

He pointed to the cup. “Got you a Chai latte and some cakes, all made by me.”

You blushed and kissed his cheek. “You’re the best.”

He walked to your chair, then sat down and sighed. “So, you’re all my girlfriend’s fans?”

You leaned over and smiled at the comments. “Yes, he is very hot, but the best part about him is how sweet and lovely he is.”

Levi pulled you onto his lap making you squeak. “So, you dated me for my personality?”

You smiled at him. “Well, looks aren’t everything, just a bonus. If I remember how we became a couple, you pursued me, right?”

“You teased me a lot.”

You giggled. “I did, because I liked you a lot, but you know my trouble with ex’s.”

He squeezed you. “I do.”

“But you showed me how wonderful you are, and you stole my heart.” You played with his hair and smiled. “Thank you for your patience and love.”

He kissed you and hummed. “No need to thank me.”

You gasped and pointed to your camera. “Don’t clip that! You little spirits.” You looked to Levi. “Actually, I need your help.”

He hummed. “How can I help?”

“Well, my fans can’t choose on two games.”

He listened to the explanation of the games. “Well, play the daylight one first, then have a break and play the other one after.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “You’re the best.”

“Can I stay?”

You smiled and bit your lip, then you looked to the chat. “What do you think my little spirits? Can he stay?” You giggled at all the comments. “They say yes.” You picked up your tea and drank it. “Mmm perfect! Okay, let’s get to our first game. I think we should do some survivor rounds, then end it being a killer.” You played a few games with Levi watching, he was really enjoying watching you play because you were giggling and squealing like the cute sweet girlfriend you were. You sighed and smiled at your fans. “Right, we are going to take a little break, so I will be back in about ten minutes max!” You set everything up, so the camera was off and the mic, then put on some music. You cuddled Levi and hummed in happiness. “Hi.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “Hi.” He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “Can we do the full ten minutes? I want you to be all mine for a bit.”

You kissed his face all over making him hum in happiness. “Oh, so how was your morning?”

“Horrible.”

You frowned. “How come?”

“Well, I was out all-night working…” You knew Levi was part of a mafia, he did a lot of things that he chose not to tell you about because you were too sweet and kind to know about it all. “And well when I came home to my apartment to rest, you weren’t there because you were sleeping here at your place.”

You giggled and kissed him. “Bless you.” You rested your head on his shoulder. “So, were you being a bad boy?”

He showed you his bruised knuckles. “Does this prove it?”

You gasped, then kissed his hand loads. “Were you wearing those gloves I bought you?”

“I was.”

You pouted. “Yet you still got hurt.”

“Sorry.”

You kissed his hand more. “Get better.”

He hummed. “I feel better already.”

You jumped off Levi. “Pee break.”

He turned in your chair and watched you go off to the bathroom, then he smiled a little when you came back. “So, can you come over and stay tonight?”

You hummed and sat on your desk, then opened the bag and ate a brownie. “Yeah, sure I’d love to stay. I don’t have any streams planned for two days.”

“You are always busy.”

You smirked. “So are you.”

“You getting sassy with me brat?”

You giggled and stretched. “Mmm, maybe.”

He moved closer to you. “You do know I’m a dangerous man, right?”

You sighed. “What you gonna do? Punish me?”

He ran his hands up your thighs as he growled. “Maybe.”

You sipped the tea and hummed. “Do you think I’m doing well?”

He leaned on your legs. “What do you mean?”

“With the whole streaming stuff…I mean, am I being a good? Like…am I helping people?”

He squeezed your hips. “You are so cute brat.”

You pouted. “Leviii.”

“Gimmie a kiss.”

You leaned down and kissed him. “But.”

He patted your bum. “You’re wonderful and people love you, more than I like though.”

You giggled. “You don’t like I have fans?”

“You’re mine.”

You hummed a laugh and played with his hair, you couldn’t believe you were with Levi and he was all yours. You had been a streamer for a bit, but you just rocketed to popularity and you weren’t sure why or how, but you used your fame for good and charity work. You moved to the city when you had enough, and that’s when you met Levi. Due to you being new in the city, the local mafia checked you out because you moved into the nice part of the city. Levi was the one who met you with along with Mike, Mike showed some interest in you and he invited you to go for tea and talked to you, with Levi, about how they provided protection. You stood up to them both, told them to shove it and you weren’t going to pay them jackshit. Mike was shocked, but Levi was interested at your feistiness. He watched a few of your streams and found himself becoming a fan. He would bump into you and be around you to try and get you to pay for their protection, he became a pest until you caved, but you refused. In the end, Levi slowly stopped trying to get you to pay the mafia and just got to know you and spent time with you. Soon you two were dating and the whole thing was forgotten, but you technically were getting the protection, but payment was a lot of love and affection towards Levi.

You clapped your hands. “Anyway, I need to go back to my spooky games.”

Levi pulled you close. “Do you ever think about how we met?”

You smiled and nodded. “All the time.”

“You entranced me and seduced me.”

You laughed. “I did not. I didn’t even think you liked me, then you got all nervous and flustered around me and buying me gifts.” You smiled at how Levi would blush hard and stumble over his words, he still did if you took slight control in the romance. You smiled at him. “You’re so handsome and cute.”

He blushed. “Tch, no I’m not.”

“Yeah you are.” You grabbed the arms of the chair, then leaned closer. “So adorable like a big fluffy guard dog.” You purred at him and kissed him. “Woof.”

Levi whined and looked away from you. “Tch, damn brat being all cute and sexy. That’s not fair.”

You hummed a laugh, then sat on his lap and started the stream up again. “And we’re back, I hope you all lovely spirits had a nice break.”

Levi hugged you from behind and tapped his forehead against your back. “I didn’t.”

You laughed. “Ignore my boyfriend, I got him all flustered by telling him he was cute like a dog. Anyway! Let’s play some zombie games!”

You rolled over in bed and hummed in happiness, you frowned when you realised your boyfriend wasn’t next to you. You leaned up and pouted. You got out of his bed, then changed into your shorts and a shirt of Levi’s with your hoodie over the top. You put the hood up so the ears stood proud, then you left the bedroom and searched around his nice apartment to find him missing. You growled, then left his place into the main mafia base. You walked past people and opened a door to see Mike beating a man over and over in the face with Jean watching. Jean got Mike’s attention and made him stop. “Hey Mike?”

Mike looked to you and smiled. “Hey, what you doing here?”

You stared at the man on his knees spitting blood up. “Umm…do you know where Levi is?”

He gulped and walked over to you. “He’s in a little meeting down the hall with Erwin and others, you should go back to his place and wait for him.”

You peaked around Mike at the guy. “Why are you hitting him loads?”

The man laughed. “Hey Mike? Move out the way and let me look at the cute girl.”

Mike pushed you out the door, then closed it too. “Just go wait in Levi’s place.”

You tapped your cheek. “There’s blood on your cheek.”

He rubbed it off. “Paint.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “I know blood when I see it.” You turned and groaned. “I’m going to find Levi.”

“No, no, no, he won’t be happy.” He grabbed a cloth outside the room on a cleaning table, then cleaned his hands. “I’m not having that grump shout at me because you won’t behave.”

“But!”

He picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. “No, you shouldn’t be here.”

“Miiiiike! Let me goooo.”

“I’m just taking you back.”

You wiggled. “I want to see Levi.”

“Well then, you should wait in the apartment for him.”

You looked up with a pout and saw Levi talking with Erwin as they walked down the hall, a cigarette hanging out his mouth. You gasped. “Levi!”

Levi looked to you and frowned, then ran down the hall. “What the fuck is going on?”

Mike turned to Levi. “She wandered and saw something she shouldn’t have.” He let out a long sigh. “Maybe you should live outside the base? You know, for her protection.”

Levi growled. “Put my girlfriend down please.”

Mike dropped you onto your feet. “She’s all yours.”

Levi held your hand, then pulled you into this apartment. “What did I tell you about wandering around?”

You bit your lip. “To not to.”

“And what did you do?”

“I wandered.”

He turned to you. “So? What did you see?”

“I saw.” You gasped, then cleared your throat. “Nothing.”

He kissed you. “Good girl.”

You reached up and took the cigarette from his mouth. “Bad Levi.”

He sighed. “Sorry, I got stressed and I just…”

You put it out. “Well, I you get stressed you can use me.” You turned and hugged him tightly. “De-stress hug!”

He hummed a laugh and hugged you back. “Thank you, I feel so much better now.”

You looked up at him. “You want a kiss?”

He growled. “Please.”

You kissed him and hummed. “Oh! So, what are we going to do about living arrangements?” He played with your hair and hummed a little tune. You giggled. “Levi? Focus.”

“Hmm? Oh, sorry.”

“Living arrangements.”

He hummed and tapped his forehead against yours. “Anywhere you are I want to live.”

You giggled. “Well…is it safe for me to live here?”

“We’ll move into yours.”

You pouted as he walked over to the kitchen area. “But Levi.”

He looked over at you. “But what?”

“I like your place.”

“You only want to be here so you can keep an eye on what I do, right?”

You blew a raspberry. “Noooo.”

He grabbed your face with one hand, then squeezed your cheeks. “Nosy brat.”

You hmphed. “Mean.” You jumped up and sat on his counter. “Why won’t you tell me fully what you do.”

“Because it’s illegal.”

“And?”

He started making tea for you both. “Well, if the cops visit you and ask about what I do, you won’t know, will you?”

You kicked your legs and hummed. “True.”

“Which is good.”

You titled your head to the side making you look adorable to Levi. “Are you really that bad?”

Levi blushed and groaned. “Tch, damn brat.”

You pouted. “What? I didn’t do anything.”

“You’re being too cute.”

You smiled and giggled. “Sorry, but really are you that bad?”

He walked up to you, so he was between your legs. “What if I was? Would you leave me?”

You ran your fingers through his hair and hummed. “No, never. For me to leave you, you’d have to be really naughty.”

“Like what?”

You frowned in thought. “Hmm…cheat, hit me or call me horrible names.”

“Never.”

You laughed. “I know, I know. I guess the other thing is if you stopped loving me.”

He kissed you. “Again, never.”

“Well, you can’t determine that.”

“Listen brat, you are the only woman I’ve ever loved and will love. Well…”

You smirked. “Let me guess…unless we have a daughter.”

He smiled and kissed you. “That’s right.”

You hummed as you both kissed over and over, then you pulled away. “Levi, the tea.”

He sighed and pulled away from you, then made two cups. “So mean, making me stop kissing you and having fun.”

“Well I don’t there to be boiling water everywhere, you know?”

He handed you your cup. “Well, it seems I’ve trained you well.”

You winked at him. “You sure have. Being clean is best.”

He bopped your nose. “It is.”

You sipped your tea and hummed in happiness. “It’s good.”

“I always make good tea.”

“You are full of yourself, aren’t you?”

He leaned closer and purred. “I’d rather you be full of me.”

You blushed. “Levi, you are so dirty.”

He frowned. “I’m a very clean man.”

You sipped your tea more. “Sure, sure.”

“So, we are going to head to yours and stay there, that okay?”

You sighed. “But I like your place.”

“Yes, but you might see something bad if you keep coming over.”

“Noooo.”

“Yes.” He tapped your cup. “Now drink up and let’s go, okay?”

You groaned. “Okay.”

“You are really pouting today, aren’t you?”

You put your tea down. “Well, what did you expect? I wake up in bed all naked to find the person who got me like that is gone.”

He played with your hair and smiled. “I had work to do, sorry. My aim was to come back to bed and be with you.”

“Too late now.”

“Tch, naughty little brats get punished you know.”

You pushed him back, then jumped off the counter. “I’m not one of your mafia members.” You walked into the bedroom and packed your bag. “You can’t order me around like the others.”

He picked you up making you giggle and squeal. “No, but I can man handle you because I know you like it.”

You blushed. “Lies!”

He threw you onto the bed making you squeak. “Fine then, punishment.”

You gasped. “Wait, wait, wait!” You screamed as Levi tickled you. “Stoooop!” You laughed and wiggled under him as he kept tickling you. “Stop it!” You tired to get away, but he was too quick. “I’m gonna pee! Levi!”

He grabbed your wrists and pinned them to the bed as you both panted. “You going to behave?”

You hummed. “Maybe.”

“I’ll punish you again.”

“Okay! Okay. I’ll be good, I promise.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Okay, maybe we could stay here like this for a little bit, then we’ll go to your place.”

You grinned. “Yes! Make me naked!”

He blushed hard. “Tch, damn brat.”

You hummed to yourself as you walked through the street to your postal location. You waved to the staff members, then picked up a box of things and worked with the team to get the boxes in Levi’s car. Levi took a postal box from you and grumbled about you being a silly brat. You just giggled, then got the last box and sat in the car with him and sighed. “Why are you so grumpy?”

“Because you’re carrying heavy boxes.”

You smiled at Levi. “I’m not now.”

He sighed and gripped the wheel of his car. “You are nothing but trouble and I’m the one who’s supposed to be the bad guy.”

You gasped and pressed against the window. “Oh, a new doughnut shop, cool. I’ll put that on my to eat list.”

Levi pulled over and parked. “Or we go now.”

You looked to him and gasped. “Oh, no, no, no. We’re not going.”

He got out the car, then opened your side and pulled you out. “Yes, we are.”

“But Levi.”

“But nothing. You want to try this place, so we’re trying.”

You pushed him to the car. “Levi, it’s not fair for me to drag you here when you have work to do.”

He crossed his arms under your bum, then lifted you up making you giggle. “No, work can wait. We are going to eat and be normal.”

You looked down at him. “We’re far from normal.”

He dropped you onto your feet. “No, I’m far from normal.” He opened the shop door. “In you go. Sit down and I’ll order.”

You smiled, then skipped over to a booth and sat in it. You pulled out your phone, checked your account for streaming and you messaging app to see a lot of fans were chatting and asking questions about Levi. Some started saying they knew him as being part of the mafia, which some were shocked about, others thinking he was hotter, others thinking it was a perfect match and the worst of the mans being angry you aren’t single. You hummed and pouted a little at the mean things people were saying, as well as the scary psycho things about Levi not deserving you. You did love the art people had made of you and Levi. The best one was of you as a fox girl and Levi as a wolf boy, because you’d called him a dog.

“Excuse me?” You looked up at three guys blushing. “You’re spirit fox, right?”

You smiled and nodded. “That’s me.”

“Can we get an autograph? Maybe a picture?”

You sighed and smiled. “Sure, okay.” You signed a few things, then you stood up and let them take pictures with you. “Thank you for being fans.”

One gulped. “So, are you really not single?”

You smiled. “I haven’t been single for about six months now.”

“Oh, but…”

Levi growled at them. “Tch, but what?” He put the drinks down. “Why are you bothering my girlfriend?”

The guys backed up. “He’s even scarier in person.”

You pouted and hugged Levi’s arm. “He’s not scary, he’s cute and lovely like a dog.”

Levi snarled a little. “I bite like one too.”

You whined as they ran off. “Sorry about him!” You turned to Levi. “You are so protective and mean sometimes.”

He kissed your forehead. “They were pervs. Now sit.”

You sat down in the booth, then opened your arms. “Hugs.”

Levi sat and slid up to you, then squeezed you tightly. “Hmm, I like hugs.”

You gasped, then bounced as your doughnut selection arrived. “Yummy.”

Levi hugged you and kissed your shoulder loads. “What about me?”

You picked up a chocolate one. “You’re super yummy, you’ve always been super yummy.” You bit and hummed at how good the doughnut was. “So good.”

Levi bit yours. “Mmm, it is.”

You gasped. “Hey! Thief.”

“Yep.”

“Mr Ackerman.” You looked up at two men in suits. “Out and about I see.”

Levi picked up his tea. “Detective. Figured you’d be drawn to a place like this.”

He growled. “Why!? Because we’re cops and cops eat doughnuts?”

“No, because this is a new place that opened today and you’re introducing yourself. Why? Did I touch a nerve detective?”

You picked up your cup of tea and sipped, you weren’t going to get involved because you knew Levi was making a cop doughnut dig. You stood up and smiled. “Excuse me gentlemen, but I need to go to the bathroom.”

The detective gulped as he stared at you. “H-Hi.”

You smiled at the tall built scruffy brunette, with a nice stubble and green eyes. “Hi.”

“Detective Ryan Temple.”

You shook his hand. “Hi.” You introduced yourself. “Nice to meet you.”

“Y-You too.” He ruffled his hair. “Sorry, you’re just really cute.”

You blushed. “Aww, thank you. So, you are a detective Temple, and who is your partner?”

The blonde bushed his hair back, then smiled making his brown eyes sparkle. “Detective Joseph Cooper.”

You shook his hand. “Lovely to meet you both.” You pointed behind you. “I have to go to the bathroom, while I do, please don’t cause any trouble in here. I know my boyfriend is harsh in his words, but he really is a good guy.” You waved, then walked to the bathroom and freshened up. You walked back out to see the talk was getting a bit heated, then they noticed you and stopped. You smiled and sat down. “I hate to be that girl, but detectives could you possibly head off? Me and Levi are in the middle of a nice date. I will make it up to you if you do, maybe buy you some doughnuts.”

Ryan smiled. “No, no, that’s okay we’ll leave you be. Bye.”

You waved. “Bye Ryan and Joseph.” You smiled and looked to Levi. “They seem nice.” You leaned your head on your hand as Levi pouted. “What? What’s wrong?”

Levi held your face with one hand and squeezed. “You were flirting with them.”

“I was being nice.”

He let go of your face. “Kiss.”

You kissed him. “Better?”

“More.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck and kissed him again, then you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. “I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you so much.”

You giggled and kissed his face all over, as you did you had no idea someone who was a fan of you was watching. “So handsome.”

“Thank you.”

You jumped out the booth, then turned to Levi. “Come on stud, let’s head home, kay?”

He sighed and got out, then held your hand and walked with you to his car. “Sure, I’ll drive us to yours.”

“Umm…” You looked to a man smiling at you, he seemed to be in his late 20s and good looking, but a bit odd. He had shoulder length brown hair and dark brown blue eyes. He seemed nervous. “You’re spirit fox, right?”

You smiled and nodded. “That’s me.”

He laughed nervously, then walked closer. “I am a huge fan.”

You smiled. “Really? Oh, thank you so much!”

He smiled. “Wow, you are just…you’re more beautiful in person.”

You blushed. “Aww, that’s just sweet.”

“I sent you a gift and letter.”

You pointed to the car. “All the fan stuff has been picked up and is in here, I will be opening them when I get home.”

“Cool.”

“Thank you beforehand for sending something, you didn’t have to.”

He stepped closer. “Oh, but I wanted to.”

You giggled. “Well, thank you anyway. So, what do I call you?”

“Richard Kane.”

“Well Richard, it’s lovely to meet you.”

He gulped and showed his phone to you. “Could I have a picture with you?”

You looked to Levi. “Umm…” You looked back at Richard. “Sure. I’ll give Levi your phone and he can take the picture.”

“Perfect.”

You handed Levi the phone, then stood next to Richard and smiled. Richard put his arm around you, then pulled you close. You nervously laugh. “Oh, okay.” You squeezed your arms together and gave a strained smile. “Done?”

Levi walked over and held the phone out. “Tch, oi Dick? Done.”

Richard snatched his phone back. “It’s Richard, not Dick.”

You covered Levi’s mouth with your hand. “Sorry about him, he’s just a bit protective of me. It was lovely meeting you Richard, but we’ve got to head home.” You waved to him. “It really was lovely meeting you.”

Richard walked closer. “Yeah?”

You nodded and smiled. “I love meeting fans, I do. Meeting you was really lovely.”

“I feel the same.”

You got into the car and smiled at him. “See you.”

“See you soon.”

Levi slammed his door and drove off. “I don’t like him.”

You pouted. “He’s just a fan, that’s all.”

“I don’t like him.”

You smiled at Levi. “Well, I love you with all my heart.”

He glanced over at you. “I love you too.” He pulled up to your place, then carried in all the boxes with gifts and letters in, he wouldn’t let you carry any. “Okay, now I need love and attention.”

You skipped to your streaming room. “After my stream, okay?”

“But.”

“I promise I’ll be all yours after.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

You kissed his cheek, then closed the door and began your stream and played a game with the viewers. You sat back in your chair and sighed. “Well, I spent for now, but I want to say I met some lovely fans today. Unfortunately, the first lot didn’t give names, but the last guy did. So, I want to thank you guys for meeting me and talking as well the lovely pictures and being so respectful. So, thanks guys and Richard, big spirit love to you.” You flinched when you heard a donation, you got them often but the sound for this one meant it was a massive amount of money. You gasped. “Oh…I…wow…Richard! That is a lot of money. I can’t take that. Mods could you contact him and maybe get it reversed?”

Levi ran into the room. “What’s wrong!?”

You looked up at him. “Wait, were you waiting outside my door?”

“Shh.” He looked at the screen. “Holy shit, he sent you that?”

You nodded. “I’m trying to get it reversed. Mods?” You looked at private messages between you and your mods. “He won’t accept it?” You bit your lip. “What do I do?”

Levi kissed your temple. “Just send it to a charity.”

You gasped. “Oh, great idea!”

“You always do.”

You smiled. “I’ll do that.” You saw a notification. “Hmm?” You read it. “He says I’m not allowed to, that the money is all mine.” You sighed. “2000 though…oh, how about a deal? Half goes to charity and I’ll keep the other half. How about that?” You smiled. “He said yes? Oh, thank you Richard!” You blew loads of kisses. “You’re the best! Lots and lots of love to you.” You giggled. “Wow, well what a way to end a stream. I’m off to have some dinner with my boyfriend, open all your letters and kiss and cuddle my boyfriend loads.” Levi hugged you tightly making you laugh. “Love you all! Bye!” You ended it, then turned to Levi with your arms open. “Girlfriend needs attention.”

He picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist, then kissed your face as he walked with you to the living room. “Well tough, because your boyfriend needed attention first.”

You giggled. “Well, you’re right there. I’ll give you all the attention you want.”

He sat down and sighed. “This is nice.”

You kissed him and hummed. “Oh, so I need to.”

“No, no you’re not doing any more work.”

You pouted. “But Levi.”

“You promised.”

You hugged him and smiled. “Okay.” You kissed his neck loads. “You smell so good.” You inhaled his scent. “Mmm, like home.”

Levi sniffed you. “You smell like home too.”

You traced patterns on his neck. “Those detectives today, they trying to find evidence against you and your group?”

“Yes.”

You hummed. “Well, I will be a good girl and not say anything to them because I don’t know anything.”

“Aren’t you a good brat?”

You giggled and kissed his jawline. “I’m the best.”

He hummed and squeezed you tightly, he may have seemed at peace, but his mind was racing. Levi was thinking about a rival mafia gang that would want you and hurt you, he thought about how the cops were tyring to shut down their gang operations down and finally your crazy stalker fans. He didn’t like Richard, didn’t trust him and he was sure that he would cause some sort of trouble. He looked you in the eyes. “Hmm?”

You smiled. “Lost you there for a moment. Are you okay? You have a lot on your mind?”

He nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I do sorry.”

You kissed him and hummed. “Well, I can kiss it better.”

“You always do.”

You ran your fingers through his hair and massaged as you did, you kept repeating it over and over. “How does that feel?”

“Better. Thank you.”

“What’s bothering you?”

He hummed. “Just thinking about how I’m very dangerous for you, too dangerous.”

You sat back a bit on his lap. “So, what are you saying? We over?”

He gulped and looked down. “N-No, no I don’t want it to be over. I’m just saying, it’s dangerous for you to be with me.”

You hugged him tightly. “Please don’t leave me.”

He squeezed you tightly. “I won’t leave you I promise.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“But you said you’re dangerous.”

He cupped your face. “I know I did, I shouldn’t. It just slipped out.”

You got up and hugged yourself. “But it’s what you’re thinking…maybe you’re right though, I mean you’re this criminal and I’m just some silly little brat, right?”

Levi grabbed your wrist and yanked you to bump against his chest. His eyes scanned yours, then he tangled his fingers in your hair and kissed you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss and showed you just how much he loved and adored you with all his heart and soul. He pressed you against the wall. “I love you and I’m not letting you go, ever.” The two of you shared passionate kiss, after passionate kiss until you both couldn’t take it anymore. He lifted your legs up and wrapped them around him, then he pulled from your lips and went for your neck, his teeth bit down onto your neck as he licked the wound after. You moaned as he began grinding against you, your body ached and begged for him. You gripped his shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying across the room. He’d buy himself more, he had the money.

Levi looked down at his bare chest, he panted then smiled at you. You gasped as he grabbed your dress, then ripped it open revealing your bra. He eyed your chest and bit his lip in anticipation. “Perfect.”

You sighed. “You really want me?”

He kissed and sucked on your collarbone; his lips travelled to the top of your breast. “Yes.”

“But.”

He pulled his mouth away. “I am dangerous for you, but I’ll protect you.”

He yanked your bra off, then threw it across the room. You gasped as he latched his mouth on your breast, his body moving against yours again to build up the heat. You scratched his back with one hand, the other in his hair. “I love you.” You gasped and moaned at him.

He kissed between your breasts and looked up at you. “I love you too, so tell me what you want.”

You giggled. “I just need you.” You lifted his head up and hummed. “I just need you with me.” You tapped your forehead against his. “Now, be a good mafia boss and make me not regret that.”

He dragged his lips against your neck and hummed. “You know I will.”

He pressed you more into the wall, his body rubbing against your heat. You titled your head back and moaned, your body buzzed and tingled at the sensation. Your hand slipped into his back pocket to grab his wallet; you knew he kept protection in it. You threw his wallet then tucked the condom and held onto the protection

Levi continued to lick and suck your skin; he enjoyed the colours your skin turned for him. He paused when he noticed that you were clutching something in your hand, he hummed at it. “You going to help? My hands are full.”

You giggled. “Was my intention handsome.” You reached his belt and stopped. “Mind helping?”

“Sure.” He gripped your thighs and pulled them slightly apart. “Better?”

You nodded, then you bit your lip as you held back a moan. Levi was grinding against you even more. You pressed your forehead against his shoulder as you mewled and whined. “S-slow down…mmm…gotta get your pants off, you’re not helping.”

He licked up your ear, he hummed and let a little chuckle out. “Sorry, I just can’t control myself.”

“Well then, I won’t take them off.”

He growled and gripped your thighs tightly. “Please. I need to make up for my stupid mouth.”

You giggled, your hands slipping down to his belt again and slowly undid the buckle. You locked eyes with him, you could see he was trying to steady his breathing. You gave him a smirk; you bit your lip as you slowly zipped his trousers down. Your fingers danced on his stomach, his abs and on the v above his pelvis. You slipped your hand under the band of his underwear, you held back a smile as Levi let out a shaky breath as you ran your hand up and down his length. He tapped his head against the wall, as he skilfully moved his hand from your thigh to your underwear. You inhaled sharply as his hand pushed past the band, his talented fingers reached your bud making you move your hips to his touch. You bit down on his neck, your body moving to seek its end. You gripped his shoulder hard.

Levi groaned at the feelings and sensation, he pulled his hand away from you and grabbed the condom from you. “I need to feel you, now.”

“Yes.”

He ripped the packet open with his teeth, as you pulled him free. He hummed as he pulled the protection over himself, then he looked at your underwear. “How…”

You moved yourself. “Just put me down and I’ll slip them off.”

“No, that won’t do.”

“What?” You watched him pull a knife out. “Levi, no!” He cut your nice underwear off. “Really?”

“I’ll buy you more.”

“You don’t have to.” You giggled. “Just no more cutting of my clothes please, it’s extremely hot and a turn on but…”

“Got it, but how about I make you think about something else?”

You bit your lip. “Please.”

Levi lightly kissed you, he pushed himself in slowly causing you to open your mouth as you moaned. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He moved slowly at first, your body buzzed at the sensation. You wrapped your arms around his neck and smiled as he hummed at you, he smiled back into the kiss. He lifted your thighs up more, your back slid up the wall a little. He began moving slowly again, his eyes watching you closely. He thrusted a little deeper, he watched your face contort into pleasure. He had to hold back a smirk; he knew exactly what he was doing. Levi had learnt about every inch of your body, where to bite, nip, suck, lick and where to thrust to bring your world crashing down.

Levi wanted to tease you, play with you. He was close to hitting the right spot, but not enough. He enjoyed your mewls, whines and moans. You shuffled in his arms, you tried to get him to aim correctly. The man was so close, so close to pressing the button inside you. Then you realised what he was doing, he was moving slowly on purpose. You dug your heels into his lower back, you licked a line up his neck and nipped the skin. You pressed your lips against his ear, you moaned as sexily as you could to him. “Levi…” You felt him thrust a little harder, now you were getting to him. You dragged your nails across his back, your other hand gripped his hair. You moaned again. “I’m yours. I’m all yours.”

You almost screamed in pleasure as he lifted you up a little, then he thrust hard hitting what you were dying for him to hit. You threw your head back, you bumped it against the wall and closed your eyes as he thrust again. Levi leaned forward, his mouth played and pulled at your breasts. You moaned back at him, words failing you as he thrusted slow, deep and hard into you. You opened your eyes and pulled his head away from you, you kissed him hard and nipped his lip. The two of you shared a deep passionate kiss.

He called your name to you, he hummed. “So perfect.” He gripped your bum hard. “And all mine.” You opened your mouth, moans unable to escape you as he thrust fast and hard. You gripped onto him for dear life, your vision was becoming white. Pleasure shot through you, a burning build was heating up quickly. You squeezed your toes tightly, you tried to focus yourself not wanting to lose control. You clenched around him, he groaned and growled moans and your name back at you. He nipped and bit your neck, his movements becoming stronger He moved his arms to hook under your legs, he slid his hands up to your hips.

You clenched tightly at the new perfect angle; you bit your lip your need almost at the cusp. You clenched around Levi; he slammed his hips hard into you in response. You felt the pop in your body, pleasure fired through every inch of you. You wrapped your arms around Levi and moaned, all you could do was moan. Your body throbbed with pleasure, you clenched around Levi. He carried you to the sofa, then slammed you against it. He panted and growled at you, then moved hard and fast against you. The man was claiming you over and over, trying to prove to you his love for you and that he was never going to leave you. You were his and his alone, no one else’s and he would kill anyone who tried to take you away or hurt you.

You reached behind your and grabbed the arm of the sofa, you arched your back and cried out as your mind went blank. Levi thought you looked like perfection under him, the way your body was moving, the way you panted and moaned for him. He grabbed the arm of the sofa, then moved hard and fast. He was possessive and completely in love with you. He wanted to be with you always, but he was also very scared of losing you. He knew he was a danger to you, he also knew your fans were a danger to you as well, but he was going to do everything in his power to make sure you were safe and happy. So, he kept moving his hips and making you forget he said something stupid, to make a suggestion of leaving each other.

He called your name making you look at him. He leaned his arms on the sofa either side of your head, then smiled at you as you smiled back. You wrapped your arms lovingly around him. You massaged your fingers into his hair and scalp making him pure in happiness. He tapped his forehead against yours, then moaned with you. He called your name, then gave you loving words of praise and adoration. He adored you so much, he just thought you were so sweet and cute. He loved you so much that he would do anything for you. He couldn’t lose you, he never wanted to lose you. You were the only meaningful thing in his life, if you were gone, he’d become empty and barely able to function. He never thought he’d be like this with anyone, but he was with you and it made him happy.

He wrapped his arms around you, then kissed you over and over. He wanted you to know you were his and only his. He was going to protect you, love you, adore you and do everything he could in his power to make you feel safe and happy. He was going to protect you form bad things even before you knew they were bad. You were going to adore Levi with everything you had in you. You knew Levi did bad things, and you knew he protected others and the cops wanted him and others, but he was keeping information and details from you so you could be safe. You wanted Levi to feel so loved, that he never had to worry again. You wanted to look after him and take care of him, no matter what.

You hummed and whined. “Levi.”

He panted and nodded. “Me too.”

He pressed his body against yours, so he rubbed against your bundle of nerves. You clenched around Levi more, then whimpered and cried as the pleasure increased. You started shaking as you felt your coil tighten. You dug your nails into Levi’s back, then rocked with him as your end got closer and closer. Levi grinded deep and hard, so he pressed the right spot within you and rubbed against your bundle of nerves. You squeezed your toes tightly, then felt the snap and pleasure shoot through you. Your body squeezed Levi sending him over the edge. He thrust one more time into you, his mouth against your neck as he moaned your name.

The two of you stayed there pressed against each other, pleasure pulsing within you both. Levi pulled his head away and hummed, he looked into your eyes and smiled. “Hey beautiful.”

You hummed a laugh. “Hey.”

“I’m not going anywhere, okay? We’re staying together.”

You smiled and played with his hair. “So, you’re not too dangerous for me?”

“Oh, I am, but I am strong enough to protect you. Promise I will.” He pulled from you and kissed your face all over making you giggle. “I’m sorry again, okay? Now I’m going to clean up, then we’re going to hug as much as possible before someone annoyingly calls me away from you. Deal?”

You nodded. “Deal.”

“Love you.”

You smiled. “Love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

You leaned on your side and stared at Levi as he slept peacefully in bed next to you, it was weird to imagine that this man next to you was a dangerous mafia member who beat people and even killed. Well, you assumed he had killed people, but you never knew because he wouldn’t tell you. You smiled, then leaned down and kissed him making him hum in happiness. You giggled as he wrapped his arms around you, then dragged you close so his face was in your boobs. You ruffled his hair. “Morning love.”

He hummed in happiness again. “A very good morning.”

“Levi.”

“Hmm?”

You played with his hair as he squeezed you. “I was thinking of going out and getting us some breakfast this morning, then I’m going to open fan mail. So, could you let me go?”

He squeezed you tightly. “No.”

You laughed. “Levi, I won’t be gone long. I’m going to get us some freshly baked cinnamon rolls.”

He looked up at you. “With lots of icing?”

You winked at him. “You know it.”

He hummed. “I guess I could let you go.”

You slipped out of bed, then got changed. “I will be back quickly.”

“Can I come?”

You walked over and kissed him. “You stay in bed, okay? You need the rest, plus you look so good in bed.”

He stretched and moaned. “I do?”

You nodded and giggled when you looked down and saw Levi was a little excited. “Well, someone else is happy this morning too.”

Levi blushed and rolled onto his side with his back to you. “Tch, damn it.”

You hurried over to him and kissed his face all over. “Don’t be so shy and embarrassed. Anyway, I will be back soon.” You hurried out your bedroom, grabbed your bag and slipped your shoes on and went to the local bakery. You ordered what you wanted, then waited and noticed Richard was watching you. You smiled at him. “Hi.”

He walked over. “S-sorry I was staring, but I couldn’t believe we bumped into each other.”

You hummed a laugh. “I know, small world, right? Umm…Richard, right?”

He nodded. “That’s right. I can’t believe you remembered.”

“I try.” You smiled and blushed a little. “Oh, the other day. You are amazing for sending me that money, but it was so much.”

“Oh, but you deserve it, you really do.”

“That’s so sweet of you, but you just…it was such a huge shock you know? I’m paid pretty well for my job, so donations that big are a shock to me.” You smiled. “Can I give you a hug? As a thank you?”

He smiled and nodded. “Yes, yes please.”

You hugged him and hummed a laugh. “Thank you, Richard.” You pulled away. “Your money is doing good in the selected charity.”

“Oh, well good.”

You winked at him, then turned to the desk and took tea and cinnamon rolls. “So, do you live in the city?”

He nodded. “I do, close by as well. I’m guessing you do because you’re here.”

You smiled at him. “Well, I can’t say.”

He blushed. “Oh, sorry, you’re right.”

You smiled. “Yeah.” You gulped and hummed. “Well, I better get back home, I have the boyfriend in bed waiting for his breakfast.”

“Yeah, I guess you do…does he make you happy?”

You blushed and nodded. “Yes, very.”

“You sure?”

You laughed. “Yeah. I’m very sure. We have our ups and downs, as most do. It’s mainly because of his job, it’s complicated.” You turned and bumped into Ryan. “Oh, hello Ryan. You don’t mind me calling you that, do you? Or do you prefer Detective Temple?”

He hummed a laugh and blushed. “Ryan is fine miss.”

“Good.”

“Shall I call you spirit fox? Or do you prefer your name.”

You playfully pushed him. “So, you watch my streams, huh?”

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I may have checked you out, yes. It’s not because I think you’re pretty or anything. It’s because you are linked to a man of interest.”

“He was my boyfriend first.”

He went bright red. “I-I, n-no, that’s n-not what I m-mean.”

You laughed. “I know, but honestly I cannot blame people if they want him.” You waved to Richard. “See you soon.” You walked out and noticed Ryan was following. “Oh, so you following me now detective?”

“Just finishing our conversation. I’m interested in you because of Levi, that’s all. I don’t find you cute or pretty or sweet and attractive or funny.”

You stopped by your apartment block and smiled. “Detective Temple, are you flirting with me?”

He blushed. “I-I-I.”

You smiled. “I’m flattered, I am really, but I’m in love with Levi and I don’t think anything will change that. Well, unless he has an affair.”

“Spirit fox?” You turned to Richard. “You forgot this.”

You looked at the bag. “What is it?”

“It’s free, you were their 100th customer for the day.”

You smiled. “Oh, well isn’t that perfect. Thank you.”

He handed you the bag and lightly touched your hand. “So, is your boyfriend cheating?”

You shook your head. “No, no, I was just saying to the detective here that I would leave Levi if he cheated, but he won’t. He’s a good boy and I love him loads. I think I might marry him, well, that’s if he wants me to marry him.” You cleared your throat. “Anyway! I have to head off to Levi before he panics.”

Ryan nodded, then blushed. “Oh! Sorry, you’re a celeb of sorts and you don’t want people to know where you live, right?”

You bopped your nose. “Correct. Thank you.” You smiled and waited for the men to leave you be, then you went into your apartment block and skipped into your place. “Leviiii.”

Levi walked out the bedroom ruffling his messy bed hair. “Here. What took you so long?”

You hurried over to him. “I’m sorry, but I got caught up with Richard and your detective friend.”

“So, they’re more important?”

You put the tea and food on the side, then walked over to him. “Aww, is my boyfriend lonely and jealous?”

“Tch, no.” He pouted. “Hungry.”

You hummed and got the cinnamon rolls ready, then you sat on the sofa and patted the spot next to you. “Come eat with me and get cuddles.”

He groaned. “But I’m supposed to be upset with you.”

“So, you don’t want kisses and cuddles?”

He slumped onto the sofa and grumbled, then pulled you against him and hugged you. “You’re too cute for your own good you know.”

You kissed his jawline loads. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

You handed Levi his plate of cinnamon rolls, he had more food tan you as always. You ate yours with a fork and smiled at Levi as you hummed. “Good?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Worth the wait?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You hummed a laugh. “You’re a man of only one word?”

He looked to you. “I love you?”

You laughed and kissed him. “You are so cute.”

“Thank you and thank you for getting this breakfast.”

You took his plate from him and put it on the table, then you straddled Levi and massaged your fingers into his scalp making him moan. “How about we have something else for breakfast?”

He held your hips and hummed in happiness. “I think I’d like that.”

You grinded against him, then pecked his face with lots of loving kisses. “I love you.”

“I never get tired of hearing that from you.”

“Well, I love hearing it from you as well.”

He smiled and kissed you. “I love you.”

You gasped. “Gets me right in the heart.” You bit your lip and hummed. “Oh, so could you maybe be a guest on my stream? I’d love for you to play some games with me.”

He hummed. “I’d love to, but the only games I know and I’m good at are the ones we play in the bedroom.”

You giggled. “Well, I don’t do those kinds of streams, I’m a good girl.”

“Sure, sure.”

You hummed and smiled at him, you just loved how wonderful he was. “Oh! So, have you got any work?”

He nodded his head. “I have to go be a bad boy.”

You pouted. “What you doing today? Beating someone up?” You gasped and patted his chest loads. “Oh, oh! Maybe torture someone.” You bit your lip and pushed his hair back. “You making deals to do with guns and weapons?”

He sighed and looked up at you. “Does me doing all that really turn you on?”

“Does it concern you it does?”

He smiled. “No, just means I chose the most perfect girlfriend. Cute, sweet, kind and a little bit of a freak. You’re a damn brat and I love it.”

You grinned. “Good, I’m glad.”

“Anyway, no more asking about my job and plans. Don’t be naughty.”

You whined. “But Leviii, I want to know how bad you are.”

He hummed. “Okay, I’ll tell you one little thing.”

You clapped your hands. “Yay.”

“We’ve been having trouble with a rival group. Something was stolen and a person important to us killed. So, my job is to hurt someone until they talk.”

“Make sure you wear those gloves I got you.”

“Promise, but if I get hurt, will you make me all better?”

You nodded. “Promise!”

You sat on the floor and read through your fan mail, they were all cute and sweet, some a little creepy though, but it was expected with your job. You opened some gifts and saw one was a sweet and snack selection box from a foreign country, it had a guide in it to help you understand what was what. You smiled and knew you had to do a stream of you and Levi trying them together, because you wanted that company with you, that, or you could get another streamer in. You had a little gaming group of friends who always played multiplayer with you, so you could always invite one of them around if Levi said no.

You picked up a letter and read though it and felt cold. This person’s writing was concerning, they were talking about you in a way that wasn’t right or normal. They were convinced that you two were in a relationship already. They detailed some intimate moments in great detail that you never had with this person; it was concerning how much detail they put in. You flinched when a ring dropped out the envelope, they said it was for you and an engagement ring to take things to the next step with them. You let out a long sigh and knew you had to address this, because before when you didn’t, you ended up with a nasty stalker.

You sat down behind your computer with your hoodie on, then set everything up for a surprise stream. You smiled and waved at the camera. “Hello spirits, I know this is a surprise to see me, but surprise streams are the best! I hope you’re all good today. I’m going to give it some time to let people in, then I’m going to put a message out I’m live.” You tapped on your phone. “So, let’s just talk while we wait.”

You turned on some music, then read a few comments.

“I’m good, thank you for asking.”

People asking about a mark on your neck.

You tapped it. “Oh this? It’s from the other half.”

You shook your head as people ask about him hurting you.

“No, no, this is a umm…love bite. I don’t know if I can say that, can I mods?”

They let you know that it was okay.

“Fab! Well, yes then it is a love bite from my other half. He’s really affectionate and loving towards me, so don’t you all panic. He cares very deeply for me and does anything he can for me. He loves kisses and cuddles the most.” You hummed a laugh. “Sorry, I shouldn’t go on about him.”

You smiled as people showed love hearts for you and Levi.

“Aww, you guys are so sweet. Thank you!” You blew them a kiss and made a heart with your hands and winked. “I’m always scared to talk about my personal life and how much I love him, mainly because I had trouble in the past which you all know about.” You let out a long sigh. “I love you guys, I really do and you mean the world to me.”

You smiled as the cute comments came through.

“You guys are the best.”

People asked where Levi was.

“Levi? Oh, he’s working today. He’s going to be away for a few days and yes, I miss him loads and loads.”

You hugged your leg and smiled as you read comments.

“Oh, six months. We’ve been together for six months and I love him with all my heart.”

People asked you what you’d been doing today.

“Today? Well, I’ve been opening your letters and gifts.”

You showed them some cuddly toys people had sent and artwork, you went through the one by on and thanked people who sent them by saying names.

“You guys don’t need to send me a single thing, I’m just happy doing this with you guys, just sitting and talking. The letters are adorable though, I love hearing your thoughts and getting to know you more.”

You hummed a laugh at comments saying how you saved them, or you helped them through things.

“Well, you guys helped me through lots of things too, you really did. Your love and support, as well as just letting me vent to you has been so helpful to me. I love you all, I really do.”

You read about people wondering why the random stream.

“Why the surprise stream? Well, I wanted to talk to you all about something serious, once that’s done, then we can go back to having fun.” You sighed. “So, I know a lot of you send me letters saying you love me and you post on here you love me, which is fine and nice because I love you back. However, I read a letter today of some concerning stuff, intimate stuff written about me and one of you and they believed we were a couple, which is not true. This person also sent me a ring too, as an engagement. This is not okay guys, it really isn’t. It’s too far and too much. Don’t do this, please.”

You read that everyone was shocked and angry.

“Please don’t find out who it is and be horrible to them, that’s not our community, okay? We don’t hate and bully people. Look, I get you all want to protect me and it’s sweet, you all know I’ve had a bit of a shaky past with exes and a past stalker, so sending me a letter like this and a ring is scary and upset me.” You sighed. “Sorry. Just, please don’t attack the person who sent the letter and ring, and the person who sent it please don’t do it again. I am in a very happy relationship with my boyfriend Levi and he lives with me.” You put your hands together. “Please, please, no more of this.”

You read the supportive comments and smiled at them.

“Thanks guys, love and hugs to you all.” You shook your arms and sighed. “Okay, enough of the serious talking. Let’s have some fun playing some game, how does that sound?”

You saw a hype train starting.

“Fabulous! I think because this is a surprise stream, we are going to do some dead by daylight and I think we’re going to be survivor for a few rounds.”

You played a few games, then allowed your mods to play with you as survivors and you were against random killers.

You clapped your hands together. “Thank you for joining me. I had a lot of fun.” You frowned when someone rang your doorbell. “Oh, that’s odd I haven’t ordered anything. I will be right back guys!”

You ran to your door, then opened it to reveal a delivery man. He handed you a tablet. “Sign please.”

You frowned and signed. “Sure…”

He picked up a big bunch of flowers. “Here you go. Someone must really love you.”

You closed your door, then put the flowers on the table and picked up the card. You opened it thinking it was from Levi, but it wasn’t. It said sorry for the ring, it was too much, but I still love you, forgive me.

You welled up, then stormed into your studio and sat in front of the camera and showed the card to it. “What is this!?”

You saw people asking why you were crying, why you were upset.

“I just got flowers delivered to me with a sorry card from the person who sent me the letter and ring. This, this is NOT okay! I have never given out my address to anyone because of the past, and now it’s happening again.” You wiped your tears. “I’m going to have to move again.” You sniffed. “This is not okay.”

You saw people commenting asking if there was anything they could do.

You shook your head. “N-No, you guys don’t need to do anything. I’m going to take a week off and move house. Thank you so much for your help and support, I love you all and umm, I’m sorry I’m crying so much. Umm, thank you for joining me and I will see you in a week. Love to you all.” You ended the stream and called Levi up right away.

Levi was ripping off a man’s nail when you called. He looked at his phone, then pulled his gloves off. “Sorry, I have to take this.” He hurried out the room and said your name. “Are you okay?”

You whined. “Umm…” You burst out crying. “I’m s-sorry.”

“I’m coming home.” He peaked into the room. “I’ve got to go room, family crisis.”

Hange gave him thumbs up. “Go for it. Your girl needs you.”

Levi ran through the hall. “Coming home to you.”

You sniffed. “N-no, you h-have work.”

“No brat, I’m coming home to you.”

You rubbed your tears away and smiled. “O-okay.” You ended the call, then sat on the floor in a slump as you cried. You were so scared and worried that you were going to be attacked again and stalked, you didn’t want to live through all that again. You screamed a little as the door flew open, then you shook as Levi looked to you. You welled up. “Levi.”

He dropped his things, kicked the door closed, then ran over to you. He skidded on his knees, then wrapped his arms around you. “It’s okay, I’m here, I’m here.”

You gripped at his shirt and cried. “Levi.”

He rubbed your back and kissed your head. “Shh, shh, it’s okay.” He rocked with you, then heard you calm down. “What happened sweetheart?”

You sniffed and crawled over to the table and handed him the letter and ring. “I got this today.”

He sat with his back against the wall and read the long letter. He looked over to you after. “This…this is disturbing.”

You nodded. “The ring is in the studio on the table.”

“Tch, disgusting mad person.”

You sniffed and handed him the card that came with the flowers. “I did a stream telling them off, saying please to not send me rings and letters like this and I love you, that I want a life with you. You know, marriage maybe.” You blushed hard making Levi blush. “A-Anyway, I talked to them, told them not to do a witch hunt for the guy. I played games, then the delivery guy hands me those flowers and that card with it. Levi, this person knows where I live! I’ve never given out my details to anyone. It’s happening again, the stalking.”

He pulled you against him. “I won’t let that happen, okay? I’m going to protect you no matter what.”

“But.”

“Shh, I’ll protect you. I promise I will. How about we move house, buy something for the both of us, yeah?”

You smiled and nodded. “I’d love that.”

“Good, well start looking and move quickly. I’ll make sure there’s high security too. Tch, I’m not going to let some fucking asshole scare and upset my girlfriend, I’ll kill him.”

You held his hand. “Levi.”

He sighed. “Sorry, sorry, I got carried away.”

You crawled over to him and onto his lap, then you curled up into his arms and closed your eyes. “Thank you for coming all this way to see me.”

“You don’t need to thank me. I’ll do anything for you.”

You sniffed. “Well, most people wouldn’t drop everything and come racing over here, especially someone so busy being in a mafia group.”

He tapped his forehead against yours and smiled. “I love you so much I’d do anything and everything for you, you’re my world brat.” He kissed you making you both hum. “Let’s start looking, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here when it happened.”

You smiled. “Well, I was alone when I had my stalker, so it’s okay.”

He shook his head and wiped the last of your tears. “No, no it’s not okay. You’re not alone anymore, okay? You have me. So, you contact me whenever you need me, and I will drop everything to come to you.”

“How long can you stay today?”

He hugged you tightly against him. “All day and night.”

“Really?”

He played with your hair. “Really.” He hummed a song to you. “I’m not leaving you alone.”

You closed your eyes and squeezed him. “Thank you.”

He picked you up, then carried you into your bedroom and lay you down. He changed his clothes, then lay next to you and pulled you close. “Nap for a bit, get your strength back and we’ll start looking for places right after you wake up.”

“Good.”

You carried a box into a room, then put it down before Levi could stop you. You sighed and looked around and smiled, it was just perfect. You set up your streaming things, then put on soundproofing for the walls, just so Levi could have some piece when you gamed and so you could have better sound. You smiled at your computer, then felt a little sting of fear in you, that if you went back to streaming, you’ll just have trouble again. You paced backwards and forwards, then put up your collector figures and other nerdy things in your streaming room.

You slipped out your room to see members of Levi’s gang helping you move you in. “Hi.” They smiled and waved at you, as well as blushed at how cute you were. “Can I get you anything.”

Levi grabbed you and pulled you along. “No.”

You giggled. “But Levi.”

“No. We’re going out. You lot better get this all sorted by the time I get back, and no mess.”

You pouted as he pulled you along and out your new apartment, it had security locks, numbers, and guards, so you were fully protected. “Levi, don’t be mean to them.”

He pulled your close and kissed the side of your head. “They need to be treated like that sometimes. Anyway, we’re going out to enjoy ourselves. Don’t argue.”

You hugged his arm. “Okay.”

He walked with you, pride inside him as he led you down the street. He didn’t care much for his dangerous title, but he did love the fact that you were his and he paraded you around to show off that he was with you, you were his. “I’m thinking we have a few drinks in a bar.”

You hummed and nodded. “I’d love that.”

“Some nice cocktails.”

You pouted. “But I’m not dressed for it.”

“You look perfect.”

You smiled up at him. “You always think that.”

He put his arm around you and hugged you against him. “Because I’m always right.” He opened the door to the bar, then walked in and led you to a seat. “This is our corner, well, the corner dedicated to the scouts.”

You smiled and nodded. “I get it.” You sat down and looked at the menu. “Surprise me.”

He ruffled your hair, then went to the bar and ordered drinks and some hot snacks. He sat next to you, then kept his arm around you. “So, what are you thinking for tonight?”

You hummed and bit your lip. “How about…pizza ordered in and movies.”

“I like that.”

You kissed his jawline loads. “And lots of cuddles and kisses.” You dragged your lips across his skin to his ear. “Maybe an early night?”

He growled and kissed you. “Yes please.”

You smiled at the waiter and picked your drink up and sipped. “Mmm, perfect.”

“I chose well then?”

You kissed him. “You did, thank you.”

He picked up his drink and sipped, then he looked over to the door as people walked in. He clenched his jaw in annoyance. “Tch, damn it.”

You looked at the men. “What’s wrong?”

“Rival members.” He sighed. “This could be a problem.”

“Shall we leave?”

Levi moved his arm from around you, then put his hand on his knife. “We’ll stay, because this bar is for our group and I’m here on a date with you, so I don’t give a shit about them.” He sighed. “But if I tell you to get down, then you get down and under the table, got it?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Good girl.”

“Levi Ackerman.” One with slicked back hair, an over white smile and gold chain walked over with two others. “As I live and breathe. Who let you out of your cage?”

Levi glared at him. “Tch, says the mad dog Danny.”

Danny walked closer, then leaned on the table. “I mean really? Your very face and presence alone offend and scare people.”

“That’s their problem.”

Danny laughed. “I should carve your face, maybe make it more appealing.”

You gasped. “Don’t!” Danny looked at you and his friends, like this was the first time they’d registered you were there. “Please don’t hurt him, I like him just the way he is.”

Danny smirked and leaned on the table more. “Hey, you’re really fucking cute and hot. What’s a girl like you doing with a man like him?”

You whined and felt nervous, then you puffed your chest out. “I’m his girlfriend! And I don’t like the way you talk about him. If you keep it up, I will make you regret it!”

“What you gonna do? Tickle me to death?” He and his friends laughed. “So adorable.”

You pouted and growled. “Just because I look cute doesn’t mean I’m cute on the inside.”

He reached over and tickled your cheek. “Aww, then cute little kitten think she’s mean?”

You growled, then bit his hand hard making him scream in pain. You bit harder drawing blood. You let his hand go, then you spat his blood out. “I warned you.”

He held his bleeding hand, then growled at you. “Bitch!”

He went to hit you, but Levi was quicker. He grabbed Danny’s wrist, twisted it, and pointed his knife to Danny’s throat. “Touch her, I dare you Danny.”

Danny gulped, then whimpered as the knife tip pierced his throat a little drawing blood. “Sh-shit.”

“There’s something you need to understand you little shit, and your shitty friends too. This woman is the love of my life, she is my world, my everything and you will never lay another finger on her again. Any part of your body that touches her, I will cut or break it off. Understood?”

He nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“Starting with your fucking finger. Close your eyes brat and cover your ears.”

You closed your eyes, then covered your ears with your hands. You hummed a song to yourself as you felt the table shake a little, then bang hard. You heard muffled shouts and cries, then running around and a scuffle against your feet. You jumped when you felt a light touch on your hands, then you opened your eyes and smiled at Levi as he took your hands from your ears. “Hi.”

He smiled. “Hi.”

“Is it over?”

“Yes.”

You looked over to see Danny being led by his beat-up gang members, his fingers were missing, teeth in his mouth too. “Levi?”

He turned your face to him. “Focus on me, okay?”

You pulled your gaze from the men, then back at Levi. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, you’ve done nothing wrong.” He handed you a drink. “Got you a new one.”

You smiled and took it. “Thank you.”

“Your other one got…broken.”

You giggled. “That’s okay.” You sipped it and looked up at Levi. “It’s good.”

“I’m glad.”

You nibbled your lip. “Are you going to get into trouble for this?”

He sighed. “Probably.”

“With Erwin?”

He shook his head. “No, probably not.”

You nodded. “The gang then…Danny’s gang, right?”

“Yes.”

You looked into your cup and hummed. “I’m sorry.”

“I told you not to be sorry.” He kissed your forehead. “How are you anyway? Did it hurt biting him?”

You shook your head. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah?”

You smiled and sipped your drink. “Really, I am. Thank you for defending me, but you didn’t have to.”

“I did.” He played with your hair and smiled. “I love you with all my heart, so I’m going to protect you with everything I have.”

You blushed and turned from Levi a little. “Oh, well, that’s sweet of you, but would you really…would you really kill for me?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You put your glass down, then scratched the table. “I…I don’t want that. I don’t want you to take someone’s life.”

“Brat, people are cruel, they really are and sometimes that’s what you need to do. This city isn’t a good one, okay?”

You nodded and hummed. “Yeah.”

He put his arm around you, then kissed the side of your head. “I’m sorry sweetheart.”

You looked to him and smiled. “It’s okay. I love you no matter what, just…”

“I know, try and leave the whole killing thing as the last option, yeah?”

You pouted making yourself look really cute to Levi. “Promise?”

He sighed and nodded. “I promise.”

You leaned closer, then squished his face with your hands making him pout like a fish. “If you’re lying to me Levi, I will divorce you.”

He frowned. “We’re not married.”

“Divorce!” You wiggled his face and smiled. “And no sex for a month.”

He groaned and tapped his forehead against your shoulder. “Tch, damn brat. So cruel.”

You giggled and petted his head. “I’m sorry, but I don’t want people to die because of me.”

“It won’t be because of you; it’ll be because they’re idiots for doing something stupid.”

You smiled at him. “You’re silly.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I am.”

“And dangerous.”

“Still want to be with me?”

You bit your lip and nodded. “Yes.”

“Even though I’m dangerous?”

You blushed and nodded more. “Yes.”

He kissed your cheek. “Lucky me.”

You giggled and hugged him. “You won my heart Levi by being you. You were sweet to me, kind, caring and you were so determined too.”

“That’s because you were a stubborn brat and a challenge, and I like challenges.”

“So, have you beaten the challenge that is me?”

He looked you over and hummed to himself. “No, no I don’t think so. There is still a lot more to you.” He got up and held your hand, then pulled you out of the bar. “Come on, let’s go to our new home.”

“Yay! Pizza and cuddle times!”

“Yes.” He looked to the street to see members of the gang Danny is in moving about and watching him. Levi flashed them his gun on his hip, then saw them scurry away as you talked and talked in that cute excited way. He heard you say his name. “Hmm?”

You smiled and laughed. “Are you okay? I lost you there for a moment, or am I that boring?”

Levi smiled. “God you are beautiful.”

You blushed. “H-Huh?”

He cleared his throat and blushed. “I’m fine, I was just thinking a little and no, you’re not boring. I love hearing you talk, it’s my favourite thing. I love listening to you talk for hours on end, it’s just so nice and sweet.” He was glad you didn’t notice your surroundings too much when you were with him, because he didn’t want you to know the gang had followed, then ran off at seeing Levi’s gun. “You’re just…tch, a damn brat.”

You laughed. “You always say that.”

“Well, because I don’t know what else to say. You get me all flustered.” He tapped in the code for the door, then closed it behind him. He tapped in the next code, then walked with you through the courtyard full of plants and flowers into the lobby where a guard was, another was at the main gate you came in by. He scanned the key card on the lift, then went up with you to the top floor. He walked out with you to the door, then put his thumb on the scanner and opened the door for you. “Even now I’m a wreck around you.”

You walked in and kicked your shoes off only to have Levi straighten them by the door. “Well, you always get me flustered.”

“Oh yeah?”

You nodded and stretched with a moan. “Everything about you just makes me all fuzzy inside.”

He walked closer, then pulled you to him by your hips. “Tch, damn brat.”

“There you go again with that line.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Just means I love you with all my heart and you drive me so wild, that I don’t know what to say.”

You linked your arms around his neck. “I love you so much. Now, let’s snuggle and have pizza.”

“Perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

You lay on the sofa on your tummy, legs kicking in the air as you looked on your phone at some games coming out and at emails from people wanting you to do sponsor streams. You missed Levi; he’d gone off to work today. So, you pouted and took a picture of yourself and sent it to Levi, so he got a nice cleavage shot. You giggled as he told you to stop it. You rolled onto your back, then pushed your boobs together with your arms, bit your lip and took a picture and sent. You giggled as Levi video called you. You tapped to answer. “Hi Levi.”

“Tch, damn brat.”

You giggled. “What?”

“You are a devil.”

You bit your lip and winked at him. “I didn’t do a thing.”

“You know what you did.”

You hummed and traced your fingers down your chest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Where…” He gulped. “Where is that hand going?”

You smiled. “Where do you want it to go?”

He looked around him, then hurried with his phone. “Lower.”

You pulled your top down in the middle a little, so he saw more of your boobs and bra. “You mean, here?”

“Brat, you are too beautiful for your own good.”

You pulled more. “Oh no, it just keeps going.”

“Fuck…”

You pulled it up. “But I think you need to be here for the real thing.”

“Tch, damn brat.”

You giggled and arched your back as you stretched and moaned. “Well, I’ll let you in on a little secret Levi.”

“What?”

You flipped the camera, so he saw you were just in a top and underwear. “I seemed to have forgotten trousers…” You flipped it back and lay on your side, then supported your head with your hand. “Do you think you could help with that?”

“Yes.”

You winked at him. “Perfect.” You looked to the door as someone buzzed. “Huh…I’m not expecting anything, are you?”

“No.”

You hurried over to the tablet and pressed the button to see Ryan and Joseph. “Oh, it’s the two detectives. How can I help?”

Ryan said your last name. “Could we come in and talk?”

“Am I in trouble?”

“No, not at all, we just want to talk to you.”

You hummed. “Okay, I’ll buzz you in.” You pressed the button, then walked to the bedroom with Levi. “So, I have guests, which means our fun session time will have to end for now hon. Love you.”

Levi groaned. “Don’t go, please.”

“Come home then and I’ll give you all the attention you want. Now, I love you, but I have to go handsome.” You blew him loads of kisses, then ended the call. You pulled on a loose jumper that was off one shoulder, then some comfy trousers. You hurried to the door as the bell went, you opened it and smiled at the detectives. “Hi, one moment.” You closed it and unlocked it for them. “Come in. Do you guys drink tea?”

Ryan nodded. “Yes, we do.” He turned and looked to you and blushed hard. “P-Please.”

You smiled and closed the door and locked it, then you hurried to the kitchen and made them both tea and got some snacks. “Alright, tea and snacks are served.” You sat down with them. “So, what’s going on?” You sat and picked up your tea. “This about Levi?”

Joseph sighed when he knew Ryan was a bit too flustered to talk to you. “We wanted to talk to you about a few things. One is about an incident in a bar and the other is someone is concerned for you.”

You frowned. “Concerned?”

“We’ll handle the incident first.”

You sipped your tea and crossed your legs on the sofa. “Okay, sure.”

He opened his notebook and read out a date and time and the bar. “Were you there?”

You nodded. “Yes, I was on a date.”

He nodded and made notes. “Okay…could you tell us in your words what happened?”

You smiled. “Well, we went there and got all cuddly. We had drinks and talked, then this guy umm…Danny?” He nodded confirming. “Well, he came over and started saying stuff to Levi about things, but I was too busy drinking. I then heard him say that Levi was ugly, which upset me. So, I told him off about it. He said some rude words to me, then grabbed my face and I bit him because of it. I went off to the bathroom and cleaned up, when I came back Levi said we were leaving, and Danny was gone.”

Joseph stared at you. “You sure?”

You nodded. “Very.”

He leaned forwards. “Because if you are lying, you could get into a lot of trouble.”

“I know.”

“You sure this is what happened?”

You nodded. “Yep.”

He tapped his pen on his notebook. “Do you know of any activities that Levi does?”

You shrugged. “I know he has meetings about deals, but that’s it.”

“You lying?”

You shook your head. “No, not at all, he doesn’t tell me anything he does. I swear.”

Ryan smiled. “I believe you.”

Joseph smiled too. “I do as well, we just have to press these matters, sorry.”

You hummed a laugh. “That’s okay, so what was the other thing?”

Ryan cleared his throat. “Well, someone was concerned about your wellbeing. They said your last broadcast was short and you were emotional. They asked us to check on you, that maybe you were being abused by your partner. They also said that you just up and moved homes.”

You sighed and ruffled your hair. “Ah, well I did up and move homes because a fan found out where I lived, a rather creepy fan.”

“Stalker kind?”

You nodded. “Yeah…that kind…anyway, we moved because of that. Now about the abuse topic, it’s a lie. Levi has never lay a finger on me unless I wanted it. In my stream I had a mark on my neck. Oh! I’ll show you.” You lowered your top at the front to show a little bruise between your boobs, both men blushed. “Sorry, it’s in a private place. Anyway, there was one on my neck and people assumed it was abuse, but it’s a love bite. I told my viewers it was a love bite, but I think some might have been concerned. They’ve seen Levi, and yeah, he is a tad scary looking to some, but he is so sweet and caring to me.”

Ryan moved over to the sofa you were on and sat next to you. “Are you sure?”

You smiled at him and nodded. “I’m fine, I really am.”

“You can talk to me you know?”

You took his hand and squeezed it. “I’m good, I am Ryan. I love the concern gents, but just because you know what he does for a job, doesn’t mean he brings that home. He’s very loving and caring towards me. I love him and he loves me, hell, he dropped everything and came to me as I cried and picked up everything and moved me here.” You blushed and smiled. “He’s done so much for me. Really, he’s not been hurting me or anything at all. Levi protects me from others.”

Joseph sat back in his seat. “I don’t think he would hurt you. For as long as we’ve been chasing him and trying to arrest him and others, you are the first girlfriend he’s ever had. So, you mean a lot to him. Do you mind us taking copies of this stalker stuff?”

You shook your head. “No, no. I actually have pictures on my phone, because I’ve learned to collect it all from my past stalker case.”

Ryan frowned. “You have a restraining order?”

You nodded. “Yeah, guys in prison too.”

“Good.”

You tapped on your phone. “I have everything here, who do I send it to?”

Ryan smiled and tapped his email into your phone and sent it. “There, I’ve got it. Joseph and I will go through it all.”

You let out a long sigh. “Thank you. Really, thank you. You both are so lovely.” You hummed a laugh and gathered up the tea and plates. “Was that all okay for you?”

Joseph smiled. “Lovely, thank you.”

You smiled and cleaned up, then you walked back over. “Is that all detectives?”

Ryan stood up with Joseph. “Yes, umm…are you really okay?”

You nodded. “I’m great, thanks.”

Ryan handed you his card. “Call me if you need anything, anything at all, okay?”

You took the card and smiled at it. “Thank you, Ryan. I will contact you when I need you. Oh, sorry I couldn’t help with much.”

Joseph opened your door. “That’s alright, you gave us plenty. We’ll have a nice look at this stalking situation for you. Have a nice day miss.”

Ryan gave you a hug. “Call me, okay?”

You giggled and hugged him tightly. “I will. Bye!” You closed the door, then you took your things off, so you were just in pants and a top, just like before. You tied an apron on, then started cleaning up the place. You hummed a song to yourself, then smiled when you heard the front door. “Welcome home Levi.” You turned to him and smiled. “You have a good day?”

He looked you up and down in hardly anything, you were a dream to him right now. He dropped his things and growled at you as he got closer. “Brat.”

You squeaked and walked backwards. “L-Levi…”

He ran and tackled you to the ground making your squeal with laughter. He kissed your face all over, then nipped your lip and kissed you with passion and love. He kissed and nipped your neck making you moan. “Fuck, I love you.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair and sighed a moan as his hands roamed your body. You panted and arched your back, a smile on your face as he kissed and nipped your neck. “Levi…I love you…” You moaned and whined as he grinded against you, your back rubbed against the floor, which meant you were going to have marks. You whimpered and whined at him, your body shivering in delight. “Levi…please.” He tapped his forehead against yours as he slipped his hands under your apron, then massaged your chest. You panted. “Levi.” You mewled and whined at him. “Please.”

He knelt up and pulled his blazer off, then got up and ran to the bedroom. You sat up and took your shirt off and bra, then you put your apron back on. Levi came back, then stopped and stared at you sat on the floor in nothing but an apron. “Are…are you only wearing and apron?”

You bit your lip. “Why don’t you come over here and find out?”

He hurried over, then pushed you down onto the floor slowly. His hands roamed all over your body to discover his was right, you were only wearing an apron and underwear. He pulled your underwear off and threw it across the room. He knelt up, undid his belt, then put protection on. He wrapped your legs around him, then pressed into your heat making you both moan. He looped your legs over his arms, then held your waist as he moved hard and fast. You leaned over you panting as he watched your chest bounce and boobs peak out your apron a little. He growled at you as he adored you. He loved everything about you and thought you looked perfect under him right now. You’d warn things for him before, but he’d never asked for it, it was always you wearing something for him, as cute fun. You were always surprising him in some sort of way, and he loved it.

You grabbed Levi’s thighs as he kept moving. You cried out in pleasure, then chanted swear words and Levi’s name. You were mush under him, and you didn’t know what to do. The man had complete control over your body, and you loved it. You looked up at him, your eyes glazed with pleasure. You loved how good he looked over you, his muscle tight against his skin. His dark hair hung in his eyes framing his perfect face. The best part of Levi in moment’s like this were his eyes, the way he looked at you with pure adoration and love. You loved his steel blue eyes, how they watched you all the time and admired you. His little pants and moans were perfect too. He said your name so perfectly and sweetly, like it was a song for him to be sung for the rest of his life. You squeezed his thighs to let him know you were happy, really happy with his actions and with him. You wished he would always be at home with you, so the two of you could shower each other in love all the time.

Levi moved your legs up a bit, then angled his hips so he kept hitting the right spot within you over and over. He smiled as you cried out in pleasure so perfectly, it was like music to his ears. He saw you wiggled and whine, you couldn’t hold on any longer. You squeezed around him in delight, then threw your head back and panted as you tried to focus. You dug your nails into Levi’s skin as the coil tightened within you, it was so wound up you knew the pleasure and release would be intense. You squeezed your toes and tightened your body up, then relaxed as a rush of pleasure fired through every inch of you. You smiled and panted as with every beat of your heart; the pleasure pumped through you. You let go of Levi’s thighs, then relaxed against the floor as Levi slowed down a little, so you would hate it too much because of sensitivity. Plus, he wanted to admire the afterglow on you of pure pleasure. You just looked so beautiful to him in every way.

Levi panted, then held your hips and knelt up. You squeaked as your bum and lower back left the floor, only part of your upper back, shoulders and head touched the floor. You used your arms to support you. You panted and smiled at Levi, then did your best to roll your hips. Levi smiled at you, then squeezed your hips and rocked and grinded into you. You panted and moaned; your body felt so good. The grinding was perfect, it just made you feel like you were on cloud nine. You bit your lip and squeezed your toes as you kept moving. Your nails dragged across the floor, you hoped you wouldn’t mark it because it was a new apartment. You leaned your head back, closed your eyes as you whimpered and cried in delight. You opened your eyes and looked at your room from upside down a little. You looked to Levi and smiled at him. He was going insane with pleasure, you looked so perfect to him. He loved how you looked, how you moaned and bit your lip so seductively at him. You were perfect in every way, he just loved this so much and being with you.

He lifted your hips up more, so your shoulders were just on the floor. You gasped, then moved your arms to support yourself a little bit. You couldn’t do much now, you were at Levi’s mercy and he loved it. He thought about the pictures you’d sent him, how you’d teased and tempted him. He loved how cute and flirtatious you were. He knew you were shy with others, that you didn’t take pride in your body, but you looked incredible to him. He loved those tasteful cheeky photos you sent him. You’d never given him nudes, because it wasn’t something you liked to send. Plus, Levi loved seeing you naked in person. He didn’t want some picture; he wanted the real thing. He loved touching you, kissing you and biting you. He loved how your body curved in all the right places. He loved how cute you looked always, or the little noises you made. He didn’t let you know, but he watched every single live stream you did. Even when he was at work, he would watch you on his phone and think you were as cute as a button, but he was too shy and flustered to say anything.

You cried out as Levi moved hard and fast against you. You closed your eyes tightly, your body moving so much across the floor. You whimpered and moaned in delight as the coil within you tightened up. You didn’t know how much you could take; it was perfect in every way. You wiggled under him to get away, your body was fighting the pleasure, but Levi held you strongly not letting you get away from the pure pleasure he was giving you. You reached for Levi to get him to slow, but you couldn’t grab him. You cried out and moaned as you felt your coil snap, then euphoria rush through your body making you shake. You flopped in Levi’s arms, you couldn’t hold on any longer and your whole being, and body was just jelly. You whimpered and mewled at Levi because you needed loved and intimacy from Levi now. You wanted him to hold you, kiss you, love you in everyway you knew he could. You needed him badly. You needed him to give you his affection. Plus, your shoulders and body were killing you slightly.

Almost like Levi could read your mind, he gently lay you on your back on the floor. He crawled over you and pressed his whole weight against you, his body pressed tightly against yours. He played with your hair and kissed you. “Are you okay?”

You nodded and hummed. “Y-Yes.”

“You sure?”

You smiled and wrapped your arms around Levi. “I’m okay.”

He smiled at you making your heart hammer. “Really?”

You gulped and played with his hair. “Yes. Please Levi. Show me how much you love me.”

He smiled and captured your lips, then he rocked nice and slow against you. You hummed and gripped Levi as he moved, your body fluttering in happiness. Levi loved this position the most, which is why he usually left it as the last position. It was the chance for him to love and adore you, to feel you against him, to remind himself that you were his and his alone, that you were here in his arms now and forever. He knew you loved this position too. You liked it because you could hold Levi, he was just so warm and soft under your touch. Plus, he could kiss you over and over again and you did like kissing him a lot. Levi had this talent for kissing, it was the kind where it just made you feel lightheaded and breathless all in one. You ran your fingers down Levi’s back, then massaged his muscle. Levi purred at your touch. He pulled from your lips, then kissed your face all over. He nipped and sucked your neck making you hum and moan in delight, he was just so sweet and kind in his touches. You couldn’t believe that this man could kill someone easily, but he was as gentle as anything with you. It made you think that maybe, he could be very gentle with a baby, so the two of you could have a family.

Levi tangled his fingers in your hair, his other arm around you so he could hold you. He whispered in your ear how much he loved you, how much he adored you and how good you felt to him. He praised you and showered you with adoration, desire, and love. You smiled at him and talked back; you were telling him similar things back to him. You carefully wrapped your legs around Levi, then rocked with him nice and slow. You panted and hummed, your back arching as the fabric of your apron rubbed against your chest and Levi rubbed against your bundle of nerves. You turned your head, then nipped Levi’s neck making him growl at you. You licked his skin, then nipped down so you could leave a mark, you knew he loved it when you marked him, and he loved marking you. You bit and sucked hard onto his neck to make a mark, it was going to look good and everyone was going to ask him about it when he went into work again.

You hummed as you felt your coil tighten again, you didn’t know if you could last any longer. Levi was also near his end. He was moving as much as he couldn’t hold on for too long, the pleasure was just too much. He gripped hold of you more and growled at you. You pushed your hand down Levi’s back, then you squeezed his bum tightly in your hand making him buck harder and faster. You both moaned and panted together as you chased your end. You cupped the side of Levi’s face and brought him to look at you, you both told each other that you loved each other. You kissed him, then he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. He moved his hand from your back, then pushed it down between the two of you. He played with your bundle of nerves, your body shaking in delight. You clenched around Levi making him groan. He moved as hard as fast as he could, your coil wound up so tight, you were just begging for it to snap. You dug your nails into Levi’s back, then moaned into the kiss as you felt pure pleasure surge through you. Levi slammed his hands on the floor either side of your head, he cried your name and whimpered as he kept moving. He panted above you and moaned in such a sexy manner you felt another surge of bliss as Levi pressed into your heat and felt his body shaking release. You held Levi there as he felt his release as your body was on fire.

Levi panted and smiled down at you as you smiled back. He hummed and played with your hair. “I love you.”

You giggled. “I love you too.”

He pulled from you and sat next to you. He panted and pushed his hair back. “I’ve never been that turned on in my life.”

You sat up and hummed a laugh. “You really like the apron, huh?”

“I do.”

You stood up and pulled off the apron and dropped it on the floor. “I need the bathroom.” You heard Levi growl. You turned around slowly. “Leviii?”

He got up and pulled his shirt off, then undid his trousers. “I’m going to quickly clean, then I’m marking that pretty body of yours all over.”

“Levi.” You squeaked as he flew at you backing you against the wall, then he slammed his hands either side of your head. You gasped. “L-Levi.”

He purred at you. “I’m going to eat you up. Play with you until you can barely walk or thinking.”

You whimpered. “Please.”

You lay in bed half on Levi, your head on collarbone and hand on his pec. Levi had his arm around you, he was rubbing your back in such a soothing manner that it made you feel safe. You let out a long sigh and listened to his heart beating. “You seem relaxed.”

He hummed sending a vibration through you. “It’s because I’ve got you cuddling me.”

You giggled. “Because you’re warm and comfy.”

“Oh yeah?”

You hummed a laugh. “Yes.”

“Good.” He kissed your forehead. “Oh, so why were the detectives over?”

You giggled. “Oh yeah! I forgot about that!”

“We got distracted.”

You leaned up and looked down at him. “You mean you got distracted.”

He blushed. “Yes…”

You lay on your back and sighed. “They asked me about the bar incident.”

He rolled onto his side and looked down at you. “What did you tell them?”

“That we went on a date, drank and Danny came over. Danny touched me, so I bit him and went to the bathroom after I did to get blood out my mouth. When I came back, he was gone.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Aren’t you a good brat.”

You giggled. “You’ve taught me well, huh?”

“I have.”

“Oh!”

He frowned. “More?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He sighed. “What?”

You pouted, rolled over and traced patterns on his chest. “Someone was concerned for me.”

He gritted his teeth. “What?”

“Someone thought you were beating me up or something, as well as other things because we suddenly moved and I’ve been off work for a week.”

“Bullshit.”

“I know.” You let out a frustrated sigh. “I told Ryan and Joseph the truth, that the mark on my neck was just a love bite and I showed them the one on my chest as proof. They believed me about it. I told them that I moved because of a stalker.”

He raised a brow. “And?”

“Well, they asked for evidence, so I gave them all the stalker stuff so far and it’s on their radar now.”

He played with some of your hair. “Well, that’s really good they are aware and want to help.”

You smiled. “Buuut?”

He groaned and dragged you into his arms and squeezed you. “I’m not happy you showed them the love bite.”

You laughed. “Because it was between my boobs?”

“Yes! Tch, that stupid fucking detective Ryan has a thing for you, so seeing your cleavage is a dream for him.”

You smiled at Levi being jealous, then you pushed away from him a bit. “Come here.”

“What?”

You shuffled up, then pulled his face to press into your bare breasts. “There you go, all yours.”

He hummed and hugged you. “This is perfect.”

You laughed. “You happy to die now?”

He looked up at you. “No, never. I want to grow old with you.” He pressed his face into your chest again. “But I do like this for the moment.”

You hummed to him and played with his hair. “Wait, don’t you have work?” You looked down when he didn’t say anything. “Levi?”

He pulled from you and groaned. “Tch, yeah.”

You sat up. “Shouldn’t you go into work.”

He sat up and ruffled his messy hair. “Yeah, but I kind of don’t want to go back.” He looked to you and smiled. “I want to be here, with you.”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “Thank you, Levi, but I don’t want you to get into trouble with Erwin.” You heard Levi’s phone go off. “Speaking of…” You went over to Levi’s trousers, then pulled his phone out. “Hi Erwin.”

Erwin cleared his throat and said your name. “Hi, you okay? Levi left in a hurry and it’s got me very worried about you.”

You hummed a laugh and walked into the bedroom as Levi lay face first onto the bed groaning. “I’m alright, the detectives came over today just to talk to me about something silly.”

“Oh, what was it?”

You smiled and played with your hair as you sat and patted Levi’s bare perky bum. “Some watcher thought Levi was abusive towards me, so I set them straight.”

“Good…good…I mean, he’d never lay a finger on you, I know that. If he did though, all of us would break his bones.”

You giggled. “I know.” You slipped on your underwear carefully, then a long shirt of Levi’s. “But he’s not the type to hurt his girlfriend anyway.” You walked over to Levi, then straddled him and sat on his bum. “I told them that the whole moving concern from the fan was because a stalker knew where I lived. I gave the evidence to the detectives, so everything is fine now. They’re investigating. So, Levi came home because he was worried about me.”

Erwin let out a long sigh. “I’m glad nothing is wrong. I was worried about you.”

You smiled. “Thank you, Erwin. You’re so sweet to me.” You heard Levi growl, so you patted his back. “Do you need Levi?”

“No, no, he can stay with you for a bit longer, but I need him tonight.”

You nodded. “I will inform him. What time would you like him?”

He hummed. “Seven please.”

“You got it.”

“Look after yourself, okay? Oh, and we need to have a few drinks together at some point.”

You gasped and squeezed your thighs around Levi making him grunt. “Or! You should come around for dinner.”

“I’d love that.”

“Bring Mike and Hange.”

He hummed a laugh. “I will. Anyway, I will let you go and thank you for letting me know what’s going on. Have a nice afternoon with Levi and I will see him at seven.”

“You got it!” You ended the call, then threw Levi’s phone onto the bed. “Now.” You clicked your fingers. “Time for a boyfriend body massage.”

Levi turned his head to the side and hummed. “That sounds perfect.”

You massaged his shoulders and back. “So, Erwin wants you to go to work at seven, you have a night job or something.”

Levi moaned as you worked out knots. “Okay.”

“You have a lot of knots sweetheart.”

He sighed. “Yeah, but your fingers are working some sort of magic.”

You giggled and moved lower down his back. “Here to help. I’ll even massage your legs and arms.”

He smiled. “That sounds really nice.”

You kept moving your hands on him, then went lower to his lower back. “I’m always happy to work out your knots.”

“Thank you, but what about you?”

You hummed a laugh. “I like doing this for you though.”

“I want to help you.”

“Well, you can massage me next.”

“I’d like that please.”

You moved off him and sat on the bed, then you worked on his legs. “Huh, you have a lot of muscle.”

“Thank you for noticing.”

You smiled and bit your lip. “I want to nibble it.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, don’t bite me.”

“I thought you liked it?”

He growled. “You bite me and I will attack you with love and affection that will get you shaking on the bed again.”

You gasped. “No thank you, I’m too tired for another round!” You crawled up the bed. “Such a meanie to me.” You massaged his arm, then leaned over and did the other one. “There, all better.”

He hummed and looked to you. “Thank you.”

“You can roll over now.”

He blushed. “I can’t.”

You giggled and lay on your side and propped your head up. “You umm…you got excited?”

He groaned. “Tch, shut up brat.”

You smirked. “Well, it’s perfectly normal to get turned on by massages.” You lay on your tummy and hummed. “If you massage me, the same will happen to me. I’ll get turned on.”

His eyes widened. “Really?”

You hummed a laugh. “Why don’t you find out?”

He growled, then sat on your bum and bounced a little. “Comfy.”

You giggled. “I’m glad my bum is of great comfort to you.”

He massaged your shoulders and upper back. “Tch, lots of knots.”

“Well, if you had to wear a bra with big boobs, you’d have them too.”

He leaned down and kissed between your shoulders. “I like your boobs. I can support them.”

“You can’t hold my boobs all the time.”

“I can try.”

You laughed. “No Levi.”

“Now who’s the mean one?”

“Still you.”

He leaned down and nipped your shoulder. “You’re going the right way for a smacked bottom.”

You gasped. “Oh my! I do hope so.”

“Tch, damn brat.”

You laughed. “Sorry.” You skilfully rolled over onto your back and offered your arm. “This next please.”

He sighed and massaged your arm. “Tch, the things I do for you.”

“Well, you love me, right?”

“More than anything.”

You smiled at him, then bit your lip. “So, I’ve been thinking.”

“No, we’re not having a break or splitting up.”

You laughed. “I wasn’t going to suggest that at all.”

He frowned. “Then what?”

“Well, you go off for a long time and I was thinking that maybe we get a dog. You know, to keep me company when you’re not around.”

“I’m always around.”

You smiled and sat up. “Not always.” You hugged him. “I miss you so much that I send you pictures of me just to get you home. If we had a dog, then I wouldn’t bother you all the time at work and Erwin will finally be able to have his best member with him.”

Levi hugged you and rubbed your back. “You miss me that much?”

“Always.”

He squeezed you. “I get it, I miss you when you’re streaming and I can’t come into the room.”

You gasped. “Oh! That reminds me! I have this box of sweets and snacks from a different country a fan sent me. I want to eat them with you on camera and review them…” You blushed and pouted. “If you want to?”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I’d love to. How about I play some games with you too?”

You gasped. “Yes! I could make you a pc and we can play together.”

“I’d love that, but I don’t know if I’ll be good.”

You giggled. “We all start somewhere. The point is, we’re playing together and I love it.” You sighed. “Wish I could do something with you that you love.”

“You clean with me.”

You smiled sadly. “Yeah, but not to your perfect standards…I’m a failure.”

He cupped your face and kissed it loads. “The members of the gang I’m in I shout out if they don’t clean perfectly, but when you clean and try to get it close to mine? I’m so proud and find it adorable. Besides, you are excellent at cleaning my clothes and making them smell fresh.”

You gasped as your eyes sparkled in happiness making his heart flutter. “Really?”

“Really, really.”

You hugged him and squealed. “Yay! I’m so happy. I just want to make you smile and proud.”

“I’m always proud of you.”

You squeezed his bum in both hands. “Good.”

“Tch, oi?”

You let go and giggled as you slipped away from him. “No.”

“Tch, get back here you grabby perv!”

“Never!”

He jumped off the bed, then jumped around as he put his boxers on. “I’m not letting you go that easily brat!”

You squealed and ran into the living room. “Noooooo!”

He ran around the room with you, he could catch you easily, but chasing you and hearing you squeal and giggle was just perfection to him. He jumped over the big sofa making you scream and run. He ran up to you from behind, then wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up into the air. “Got you!”

You laughed. “Nooo! I’m sorry.”

He turned you in his arms and held you like a bride. “Now what to do with you…” He hummed. “How about a shower? Wash away that pervy side of you.”

You giggled. “No amount of washing will get rid of that.”

He leaned down and whispered. “I’ll I’m going to have to scrub every inch of you.”

You blushed hard. “L-Levi…”

He carried you into the bathroom. “Shower, then food. Got it?”

You hummed a laugh. “Yes sir.”

He kissed you. “Good brat.”


	4. Chapter 4

You sat in bed tapping away on your phone as Levi was sleeping. He had been working a lot recently, so he was exhausted and he only slept when you were right next to him. You were letting people know about the stream later, which Levi was your guest on. You were so excited about it; you couldn’t wait to do the stream with him and get him to play games with him. You even had a little surprise, his own gaming area, pc and everything. You even got him the same cat eat headphones as you. You loved how your fans were excited too for you, the community was doing so well right now and they were supportive of you.

Levi wrapped his arms around your waist, then dragged himself onto your lap. He nuzzled making you blush because of where his face was. He sighed, then opened his eyes and saw lace underwear in front of his eyes. “Oh, well this is a very good morning.”

You blushed more. “L-Levi.”

He leaned up and kissed you. “How are you feeling?”

You smiled. “Good. Are you okay? Not too tired?”

He shook his head. “I always sleep well next to you.” He kissed your cheek to your ear. “So, I had this nice dream of me making nice sweet love to you for hours on end, how about it?”

You giggled. “I’d love to, but I have to be a good girl and do a live stream.”

He dragged his fingers along the inside of your thigh to your heat. “Just a little fun.”

You bit your lip and thought about it. “N-No, we can’t because we can never do a little.”

He sighed. “Okay.”

You cupped his face and kissed him loads. “I love you.”

He smiled. “Love you too.”

“Tonight.”

“Hmm?”

You blushed. “Tonight, could we go out dancing?” You looked up at him, then blushed hard and looked away and got out of bed. “No, never mind you don’t like the whole dancing thing.”

Levi jumped out of bed and hugged you from behind. “Dancing and drinking sounds perfect, we’ll go to the club we run.”

You pouted. “I don’t want to go if you don’t want to.”

He squeezed you. “What makes you happy, makes me happy. So, we’re going dancing.”

You turned in his arms to face him. “Yeah?”

He held your bum and squeezed. “Yeah, I want to see you in a nice sexy party dress.”

You jumped into his arms and squealed. “Yay!” You kissed his cheek loads. “Thank you!”

He put you down. “You’re welcome.”

You ran to the wardrobe and pulled your clothes on and then makeup to look cute for the stream. “So, what are you wearing for the stream handsome?”

He pulled on nice tight black trousers, tight white t-shirt and a cardigan. You loved the comfy Levi look. He pulled his hair back, then tied it leaving a few strands. He looked perfectly handsome to you. “Shall I put on my glasses?”

“I’ll put on mine just to help with tiredness.”

He pulled you close. “You look cute with them on.”

You giggled. “So do you.” You held his hand and pulled him along. “Come on, tea and breakfast.”

He let go of your hand. “I’ll get it, you set up the stuff in your streaming room.”

You kissed his cheek. “Okay!”

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you back making you giggle. “Hold on a moment.” He kissed you and hummed. “Better.”

You smiled and slapped his bum. “Love you stud.”

Levi grunted. “Perv.”

You winked at him. “You know it!” You went into your stream room and set up Levi’s computer, then your own so they were side by side. You next set up your area and got the stream lined up and ready to go when you were going live. You turned in your chair and smiled at Levi as he came in. “Welcome my co-star!”

He stopped and looked at the computer you’d set up for him, with personalised things he liked and colours he loved. “This?”

You nodded. “It’s your computer.”

He put the tray of tea and food down, then sat on the gaming chair. “Wow…tch, damn brat you…you…” He blushed hard and looked over at you. “Thank you.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “You’re welcome.”

He hummed. “I’m going to use it all the time.” He looked to you. “Am I allowed to get to know your gaming friends?”

You nodded. “Yeah sure!” You tapped on your pink keyboard that had white lights. “Actually, one wants to call now and chat about something.” You put your headset on. “Hi Josh, how you doing?”

Josh laughed with his alluring deep voice, he had such a fanbase because of it and he was a handsome muscular goth rocker too. “Hi spirit, I’m great and glad you’re back. You alright?”

“I’m fantastic now. I’m doing a stream in a bit with my other half.”

“Aww, cute! He’s a lucky man.”

You giggled and looked to Levi. “He said you’re a lucky man.”

Levi nodded. “I am. Can I join the call?”

You put on his headphones, then linked him up. “Josh this is Levi, Levi this is Josh.” You tapped for vid feeds. “Hi!”

Levi waved. “Hi.”

Josh smirked and waved. “Yo, nice to meet you.”

Levi nodded. “You too. Thank you for being her friend all these years.”

Josh rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. “Ah, it’s been an honour for me and the two other guys.”

Levi looked to you. “So, my girlfriend is the only girl in the group?”

“Yeah and she kicks our asses in all the games we play. It’s amazing.”

Levi smiled at you a little. “That’s my girl.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’m not the best, but I try. So, what did you need to talk to me about?”

Josh cleared his throat. “Well, there is a con coming up for streamers, shall I count you down to going? You usually go.”

You hummed and bit your lip. “How’s security this year?”

“Good, really good. Don’t worry spirit, you’ll be safe and no stalker piece of shit will hurt you.”

You smiled. “Well, I do have many wonderful fans, so I should go.” You looked to Levi. “Is that okay”

Levi sighed and nodded. “Yeah, should be alright. I’ll come with.”

Josh laughed. “Yes! The more the better!”

Levi hummed. “Okay, we’ll go.”

“Great, I’ll get the tickets booked for you both and a table. Think they might want us to do a panel, that okay? We are the Spooky crew.”

You giggled. “Sure, why not. Anyway, I need to head off as I have to stream soon and I need to prep Levi.”

Josh waved. “Have a good one, I will be watching your stream. Oh! We still good for a group session tomorrow?”

You gave him a thumbs up. “Yep, tell the spooks.”

“Got it. Bye!”

You waved, then ended the call. “Alright Levi.” You took your headphones off, then moved the mic for him a little. “There we go. Now, just be yourself, but try not to swear too much, okay?”

He nodded. “Got it.”

“You could get into trouble for that.”

“I don’t want that.”

You smiled and sipped your tea, then you opened the box of treats. “Nobody wants that.”

He looked at the camera. “Do we have to be in different cameras?”

You blushed. “You want to sit with me and be in my camera?”

“Yes.”

You hummed a laugh. “Okay then.” You pulled him over by his chair. “I will pause all your stuff for now and we’ll use my set up. This is exciting.”

He nodded. “I like seeing you happy.”

You smiled at him. “You make me happy.” You tapped on your computer and smiled. “Hello my spirits, I hope you are having a wonderful day. It’s so good to see you all again. Sorry I was a little late, but one of the spooky crew called me. The lovely grim to talk about the streamer con coming up, which I will be going to. So, I look forward to seeing you all!” You sat back and looked to Levi. “Now I’m sure you’ve all notice, I have a guest. This handsome devil is my other half, love of my life and boyfriend Levi. Say hi.”

Levi pouted and sighed. “You’ve upset me brat.”

“What? Why?”

“You said something nice to me, really nice and now I want a kiss.”

You giggled. “Bless you.”

He ruffled the back of his neck. “Can I then? Kiss you that is, or am I not allowed?”

You leaned over and kissed him. “You can have as many as you like handsome because I love you.”

“Love you too.” He held your hand, then waved to the camera. “Hi, I’m Levi. You met me before in a past stream, but this one I am an official guest.”

You kissed the back of his hand. “Yes, and the best guest I’ve had.”

“Tch, lies.”

You shook your head. “No lying.”

“Tch, damn cute brat.”

You kissed him and giggled, then looked at the stream feed. “Ah! Sorry spirits, sorry.” You read the chats. “Oh, you think we’re cute, thank you very much.” You cleared your throat. “Anyway! Today we are going to taste test some sweets and snacks from a different country sent by a fan. Thank you for that! So, I thought I would bring my handsome assistant to help eat with me.”

Levi hummed. “Looking forward to it.”

You offered him the box. “You pick.”

He looked inside, then picked up a packet. “This.”

You smiled. “Alright.” You went through eat thing and talked about what you thought, all of them were good. “So, what do you think?”

Levi nodded. “Two thumbs up.”

“Good.”

“You?”

You gasped. “I loved them. The chocolate stuff was the best.” You sipped your tea and hummed. “Guess that’s it then.”

Levi shook his head. “I want to play some games with you.”

You smiled. “Yeah?”

He nodded. “I will play anything. I like seeing you happy and you like playing games.”

You blushed and giggled. “Okay, well let’s play some games then.”

Levi got out the car in his tight white shirt and smart trousers, he looked perfectly delicious in his outfit. He put his arm around you in your cute and nice dress, he felt pride in him as he had you at his side. He knew you were a catch and a half, stunning actually, someone that everyone would love and adore. Plus, in the dress you were wearing, you just looked like a snack he wanted to unwrap and eat up. Levi sighed and gave you a squeeze, then he led you into the club. He shielded you almost from every man you both walked past. He steered you towards the VIP section and up to the bar. He leaned on it and ordered you both drinks as you hummed along to the music playing. Levi eyes you up thinking about how perfect you looked, how cute you were in your own little world.

He leaned over and kissed you. You blushed and giggled. “What was that for?”

“I just had to, you looked so sweet and yummy.”

You giggled. “I don’t think I am, but thank you.”

He handed you your drink. “Drink up.”

You sipped and hummed. “I can’t drink too much on account that I have a stream tomorrow with the lads, but I will have fun with my handsome stud of a boyfriend.”

He pulled you close and kissed you. His tongue swiped your lip making you gasp and open your mouth for him. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, then sighed in happiness at finally kissing you in the way he always adored. He put his glass on the side, then yours and wrapped his arms around you to kiss you more passionately. He ran one of his hands down to your bum, then lightly squeezed making you moan. He growled as you reacted by pressing your body against Levi more. Both of you were getting heat, very heated and wanted to run off somewhere private, but he had promised you that he’d take you dancing and this wasn’t dancing.

Levi pulled from your lips. “Let’s dance, I did promise you we would.” He turned you around so your back was to him, then he patted you on the bum. “Go dance, I want to watch.”

You pulled him by the hands to the dancefloor. “Come dance with me, please.”

He shook his head. “Not yet, I want to watch you first.”

You hummed and pulled him to a seat. “Then sit and watch me.”

Levi sat back and let a waiter bring his drinks over. He purred as you swayed and danced in front of him, he just loved the way your body moved to the music, like it was flowing through you. He shifted a little in his seat to get comfortable, then he sighed and felt pride in him that you were his. He gritted his teeth when he saw that some men were eyeing you up, even worse that those men were not part of the gang he was in. He got up, then walked over to you. He slipped his hands on hips, then started dancing and swaying with you. You danced up against Levi making sure he felt every part of you he loved so much. He kissed along your cheek, then smiled as you moved closer and pressed yourself against him and wrapped your arms around him. He held you as you both swayed to your own music and ignoring the one playing in the club. You closed your eyes as you slow danced with Levi, it was just perfect for you and him.

Levi kissed the side of your head. “You are so beautiful brat.”

You smiled and just rested your head against Levi’s chest. “And you are perfectly handsome.”

“I love you so much.”

You hummed. “I love you too.”

He kissed the top of your head and had a question he wanted to ask you on the tip of his tongue, but he was too scared to ask. You weren’t in the most romantic of places and he wanted to ask you somewhere nicer, somewhere better because that’s what you deserved. Levi said your name. “I…”

You looked up at him with your beautiful eyes that just seemed to sparkle. You jumped when you heard a bang. “What was that?”

Levi held you close and growled. “A gun. I need to get you somewhere safe.”

“Levi?”

A man walked in grinning with Danny behind him and a few others. “Levi Ackerman! Where are you?”

Levi snarled. “Tch, fucking Quinn, why did it have to be Quinn?”

You gripped his shirt. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s the worst for going after women like you.”

“Like me?”

He looked down at you. “Cute innocent type.”

You gulped. “What do I need to do?”

“Just do as you’re told, okay?”

You nodded. “Promise.”

Quinn stopped and laughed. “Well, look at you. Not like you to be out at a bar and with a beautiful woman no less.” He whistled at you. “You are beautiful.”

Levi moved you behind him and hid you away. “Tch, oi Quinn, your issue is between me and you, she has nothing to do with this.”

“Oh, well that’s cruel Levi. She’s just so fun looking, I just want her to be.”

“Why are you here?” He clicked his tongue. “Tch, you have nothing to do with this club, why are you here?”

Quinn laughed. “Just to see you, after all, you did break Danny’s face up, didn’t you? You even bit him.”

You leaned around Levi. “I bit him.”

Quinn smirked at you. “Well, your pussy has teeth Levi.”

Levi stepped closer. “Don’t call her such a disgusting fucking name.”

“Aww, is daddy not happy?”

“I’m going to fucking skin you alive.”

Quinn pointed a gun at Levi. “Not before I shoot you first.”

You backed up as the two exchanged nasty words. You grabbed your glass off the bar, then threw it and hit Quinn right in the face. The glass shattered and stuck in his skin. “Now Levi!

Levi flew at the gang of men as they were distracted by your glass throwing. You hurried and grabbed your bag with your purse and phone in, then you hurried about avoiding any flying objects coming your way. You squeaked as Quinn ran for you, so you grabbed a stool, then slammed it into him. You gasped when you saw him fly backwards and slam onto the floor. Levi ran over to you, so you dropped the stool and gasped as you stared at him. He stared at you and panted as you panted. He looked to another part of the club as shouting and movement of rushing about came through. He grabbed your wrist, then ran with you through the VIP section to the emergency exit. He slammed through it and outside, then ran to the street to a nice sports car.

Levi growled at the owner. “Give me your car.”

The man threw the keys at Levi as he was filled with terror. “Take it Levi!”

Levi got you into the passenger side, then got into the car and raced off as soon as the gang members ran out of the club and saw the car speeding off. Levi looked in the mirrors, then sighed. “Tch, damn rodents. Don’t worry, I’ll keep us safe.”

You looked in the mirror, then put the window down and leaned out to look behind. You saw they were chasing you both, which meant they really wanted to hurt Levi. You gasped as they pointed a gun at you. You pulled into the car and squeaked as the wingmirror was shot off. You put the window back up, then looked over to Levi. You grabbed your belt, then put it on and sat back in the comfy seat. You hummed to yourself, then you went into the glovebox and looked around. You pulled out a box of condoms, handcuffs, lube and finally you found a gun. You looked to Levi, then handed him the gun.

He smiled at you. “Thanks brat. I need you to take the wheel, okay?”

You nodded and held on. “Got it.”

He opened his window, leaned out and lined up a shot. “Come on, come on, come on…” He fired and took out the tire of the car chasing you both. Levi leaned back in, took the wheel from you and looked up in the mirror to see the car behind him crash. “Good. Thank you, brat.” He drove through the streets, then pulled up to the gang base. “Tch, we’ll have to stay here for tonight. Sorry.” He got out the car, then helped you out. “You okay to walk?”

You smiled. “Yes.”

“Good, I’m glad.” He pulled you along into the base, then saw you stop. “What’s wrong?”

You slipped your heels off. “Sorry, not used to wearing them and my feet hurt from running.” You squealed as Levi put you over his shoulders like a fireman. “Levi.”

“I’ve got you.” He walked past a few members who whistled at the two of you. “Tch, shut up you idiots.” He carried you to his place, then shifted you to drop onto the sofa. “There.” He knelt down and picked up your foot and checked it. He changed feet, then hummed. “They look a little red.” He started massaging them making you moan. “Did you get hurt?”

You shook your head. “No.”

He looked up at you. “Promise me?”

You nodded. “I promise.”

“I’m sorry our night out of dancing didn’t work out.”

You smiled. “It’s okay.”

He stared at you, then got up and moved about. He tapped on his phone with a little speaker in his hand, then he put it on the table and let the music play. He held his hand out to you. “Want to dance?”

You nodded and took his hand and stood up. “I’d love to.”

He pulled you close and slow danced with you. “I’ll make it up to you in as many ways as possible.”

You smiled and giggled. “You’re doing a perfect job. Besides, you don’t need to do anything for me. I am happy just being with you.”

“But.”

You hummed. “No buts, okay? I’m happy being with you and only you.”

He sighed. “I know, but I but you at risk today. You were put into the middle of a dangerous fight because of me.”

“Yes, but I did throw a glass in Quinn’s face and hit him with a bar stool.”

“I was impressed.”

You pushed your fingers into Levi’s hair. “I was aroused.”

Levi blushed hard. “W-What?”

You kissed him and hummed. “You fighting, driving the car, hurting people…it was such a turn on.”

He cleared his throat. “I th-thought your silence w-was you being scared.”

You shook your head and smiled. “No, not at all. You were so…” You bit your lip and hummed. “I’m a big fan.”

He nipped your lip, then kissed you passionately. “You are a damn brat.”

You giggled. “I am.”

He danced with you more. “I think tonight we’re going to take it nice, slow and passionate. What do you think?”

You hummed a laugh and smiled. “I think I like the sound of that. Plus, we are in a nice place full of memories.”

He looked around. “Yeah, memories of our early days as a couple, huh?”

“Kiss me.”

He cupped your face and kissed you with a hum. “Can I kiss you more?”

“As much as you like, please.”

You groaned as you half lay on Levi and he moved, you didn’t want him to move and get out of bed, you just wanted to stay in bed with him all day. You whined as he put his arms around you, then attempted to move you. “Noooooo.”

Levi hummed a laugh. “I know love, but someone is at my door.”

You wrapped your legs and arms around his side like a koala. “No.”

He laughed. “Come on brat. I’ll get the door, then we can lie in bed until I have to take you home so you can do that stream.”

You opened your tired eyes and pouted at him, then you rolled over with your back to him. “Fine.”

He sighed and sat up. “Pouting like a kid, huh?”

“No.”

He slipped out of bed, then put his clothes on. “I’ll be back in a bit and I’ll bring nice food too.” He walked over to you and kissed your forehead. “I swear.”

You pushed his face away. “Go away meanie.”

He grabbed your hand, then kissed it loads. “I know you love me with all your heart, so don’t be a silly little brat. Okay?”

You smiled a little at him. “Make me.”

He shook his head and sighed. “I’m going to punish you when I get back.”

You blew a raspberry at him. “Stinky.”

He walked out his room with a smile on his face, because he loved playing around with you when you were naughty. He opened his front door to see Erwin. “Morning.”

Erwin smiled. “Morning, sorry it’s so early but I noticed you two came in last night.”

Levi sighed. “We had issues at the club, so I took a car and drove us here because it’s safe.”

“Right.” He groaned. “Was anyone killed?”

“No, just hurt.” He stepped to the side. “Come in.”

Erwin walked in and took a seat at the island in the kitchen. “So, she here?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah in bed pouting.”

He laughed and leaned on the table top. “Can’t blame her, I have pulled you away from her. Sorry.”

Levi shrugged as he made a pot of tea. “That’s okay. I’ll make it up to her.” He gave Erwin a cup, then poured the tea into it. “So, what is the problem?”

Erwin sipped his tea and hummed. “Well, we did a little investigating into the attack at the club and Quinn wouldn’t just walk in without information. Someone had to have told him you were there.”

Levi ruffled his bed hair. “So, what are you thinking?”

“My stalker.” They both looked at you in Levi’s shirt, shorts and cardigan. You walked over and sat on the stool and got a cup of tea. “I know it.”

Erwin smiled. “You’re right, the person is linked to you.”

“Do you have a name?”

He nodded. “Yeah, does a Richard ring a bell?”

You looked to Levi. “Yeah.” You looked back at Erwin. “Yeah, he’s a fan who met me a few times in the city.” You sat up and welled up. “Wait, are you telling me I got face to face with my stalker?”

Levi walked over to you and wiped your tears. “Shh.”

You sniffed. “Levi.”

He pulled you against his chest. “It’s okay.” He looked at Erwin. “Can you find him?”

Erwin sighed and rubbed his face. “That’s the hard part. He’s like a ghost.”

You gulped. “I’m sorry about all of this. It’s my fame that’s causing issues.”

Levi cupped your face and kissed it all over. “It’s not your fault at all. Tch, don’t let that asshole win. You’ve done nothing wrong, he’s the sick one in the head.”

Erwin downed the last of his tea. “I will get to work right away.” He stood up. “I’m sorry about all this. You two should be happy in your life, living together with minimal issues. I even cut down your jobs so you two could be together more.” He walked to the door. “I won’t have this happening. I’ll be in contact.”

“Thank you.” Levi hugged you tightly against him. “Let’s go home. I’ll get someone to drive us.”

You smiled. “I’ll change.”

He picked you up into his arms. “No. We’re going now.”

“Levi.”

He carried you out of his place. “We’re not relaxing in my place, because we only used it for sex and we did that all night. Now I want to show you love, the body shaking kind and I have to do that in our place.”

You giggled. “Okay.”

Levi carried you around the building, then stopped in front of Eren. “I need you to drive us to our place.”

Eren stared at you looking cute in Levi’s things, then back at Levi. “Yes sir.”

“Thank you.” He sighed and looked down at you. “Let’s go home and rest, it’s too early in the morning for you to be awake.”

You hummed a laugh and nuzzled his neck. “Yes.”

“You should rest for a bit and I’ll wake you up when I have some food for you.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You fell asleep in his arms fast, which wasn’t normal for you, but you were grateful. You lightly slept, then woke to the sound of Levi calling your name. You opened your eyes and sighed. “Hmm?”

He kissed your forehead. “You should really eat something.”

You rubbed your eyes and sat up. “Where am I?”

He kissed your temple and smiled. “Home. You’re in bed.”

You looked around. “Home?” You looked to Levi, then cupped his face and smiled. “Home.”

Levi blushed hard. “Tch, I’m not home you brat.”

You giggled. “You are.”

“Tch, damn brat.”

You laughed. “I guess I am.” You got out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. “Food. I need food.”

Levi picked you up from behind made you squeal and kick your legs. “No, I’m cooking for you.”

“I don’t need food cooking. I’ll just grab something and then I’ll do the stream.”

“No brat.” He sat you on the counter. “I’m cooking something Italian and you’re going to love it.”

You giggled and bit your lip. “I love anything you cook me.”

He leaned closer and kissed you. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“No thinking about your stalker or handling it alone, okay?”

You sighed and kicked your legs. “But he’s my problem.”

Levi stopped cooking. “He’s our problem.”

You shook your head. “No, no he’s not.”

He cupped your face. “He’s our problem. You are the love of my life and I want to marry you soon.”

You blushed hard. “Wh-what?”

“I umm…”

“You…” You cleared your throat. “Want to marry me?”

He covered his mouth with his hand as the blush took over his cheeks. “Uggh…this…this is…not how I wanted to do this.” He pulled away and ran off into the bedroom.

You gulped and slipped off the counter. “Levi?” You walked towards the bedroom. “Levi, please don’t be upset or mad.”

He walked out and jumped when he saw you. He cleared his throat. “I’m not upset or mad.”

“Then why did you run odd?”

He cleared his throat. “To get something.”

“What?”

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, then groaned. He let out a long sigh and got down on one knee and said your name. “Will you marry me?”

You covered your mouth with your hands in shock, then welled up. “Really?”

He smiled. “Really.”

You nodded. “Yes, yes of course.”

He stood up and hugged you tightly, then he took your left hand and slipped the ring on. “I love you.” He cupped your face and kissed you. “I love you so much.”

You giggled and sniffed back tears. “Uggh, I didn’t want to be one of those girls that cried.”

He laughed and hugged you. “It’s okay. You are so cute and beautiful.” He pressed you against the wall and kissed you. You hummed and moaned as he moved his hands under his shirt you were wearing towards your chest. He smiled as you moaned and whimpered into the kiss, like you were dying for his touch again even though he touched you all night long. He moved his other hand down into your shorts and past the band of your underwear. He slid his hand over your bum towards your heat.

You pulled from Levi’s lips. “Wait, then dinner.”

He pulled from you and ran into the kitchen. “Shit.”

You fixed your clothes and giggled. “Food time!”

Levi sighed. “I managed to save it.”

You walked over and saw his perfect bum for the taking. You ran over, grabbed his hips and slammed your hips into his bum making him stumble. “Damn that’s a sexy ass.”

Levi stood up, turned to you and blushed. “Tch, what was that brat?”

You ran your hands over his hips and kissed him. “I love you.”

He sighed. “You made me jump.”

“Sorry.”

He kissed you and hummed. “It’s a good job you’re cute, huh?”

“Yes.”

He put two plates down on the island where the seats were. “Eat up, then I’ll make you a bottle of drink for your gaming.”

You sat down and hummed. “Looks yummy.” You ate some and wiggled. “You’re the best cook ever!”

He kissed the side of your head, then sat. “Thank you, my fiancé.”

You blushed and giggled, then looked at your ring. “It’s perfect.”

He put his arm around you and squeezed. “You’re perfect.” He cleared his throat. “I’ll get you some snacks for tonight too.”

“Can you game with us?”

He blushed. “I’m not too good.”

“Please?”

He sighed and ruffled his hair. “Well, I can’t say no to your cute face. So, alright.”

“Yay! Thank you so much.”

“It’ll be fun, I know it.”

You nodded. “Yes! It’s always fun with you.”

He smiled and held your hand. “And with you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Levi opened the hotel room door and hummed. “Looks nice.”

You gasped. “You didn’t have to get the penthouse!”

“I can afford it.” He picked you up making you squeal. His arms were wrapped around your legs and under your bum. You looked down at Levi giggling. Levi looked up at you and sighed. “You are so pretty. Besides, these penthouses are the most security tight. So, I’m sure you’ll be safe here.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair and kissed his face all over. “I love you.”

Levi hummed. “Keep kissing me like that, I like it.”

The attendant carried your bags in, then cleared his throat. “Um, excuse me?”

Levi looked to him. “Oh, thank you for bringing the bags in.”

You reached around and grabbed Levi’s wallet, then giggled when you saw a few condoms in there. You pulled out some money and handed it over. “Thank you! Have a nice day!” You smiled and kissed Levi’s forehead. “Now you’re all mine.”

Levi spun around with you. “I’m going to break in that bed.”

You squealed in excitement. You kissed him and hummed. “I love you so much.”

“Love you always.” He walked with you, then stopped. “Oh look, we have a pool.”

“AH! Put me down!”

He put you down. “Sure.”

You ran outside to the pool, then pulled your clothes off and dove into the water in your underwear. You swam up and smiled. “Swimming!”

Levi hummed. “We should really unpack.”

You hummed. “We should…but…” You pulled your bra off and threw it to Levi. “Oops, my bra came off.”

Levi growled at you. “Brat, I’m warning you. I need to unpack.”

You pouted. “Fine then, you’ve left me no choice.” You slipped your underwear off and threw it at him. “How about now?”

He bit his lip. “I really want to, but I need to unpack.”

You leaned on the side of the pool. “Fine, I’ll swim around naked all by myself.”

“You do that sweetheart.”

You lowered into the water and blew bubbles. You swam around for a bit, then sat in a little seat area. You closed your eyes. You felt yourself drifting into a light sleep. You loved how the warm water felt around your body. You jumped when you felt a touch on your skin. You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi. “Hi.”

He played with your hair. “Hi. You fall asleep?”

You hummed. “Yeah, didn’t realise how tired I was, sorry.”

Levi sat, then pulled you onto his lap and held you. “That’s okay. You’ve been really stressed out recently with the stalker and getting back to work.” He kissed your head. “I’ll be here, okay? You should sleep and I’ll hold you as you do.”

You smiled. “Sorry we’re not doing anything fun; I know you wanted to.”

He sighed. “It’s okay, really it is. Your happiness and safety are important to me, so sleep.”

You smiled and kissed his jawline, then you wiggled on his lap. “Wait…are you naked?”

“I am, but shh you need to sleep.”

“But.”

“Sleep.”

You let out a long sigh. “Okay.” You closed your eyes and slept while leaning on Levi. You woke up after a while to see Levi had fallen asleep too. You smiled and kissed him. “Hey.”

Levi inhaled and hummed as he woke up. “Hi.”

“You fell asleep too.”

“I did.” He rubbed his eyes. “I didn’t mean to, but I was just so happy and comfy with you.”

You giggled. “That’s okay.” You stood up and climbed out the pool. “We should eat something, then I should meet with the guys to talk about what we’re going to do and the schedule.”

Levi jumped out of the pool. “Sure. You’re busy already.”

You dried yourself and changed. “I know, I’m so sorry.”

He dried and changed too. “Don’t be sorry, this is your job to do all this.”

You sat on the bed and sighed. “Yeah, but I can’t help but feel awful that I’m dragging you around all the time.”

He knelt in front of you, then held your hips and massaged. “Listen love, this is you job. How many times have I left you randomly to go to work? How many times have I been out of contact for days? Yet with your job, you are sat in a room talking to millions of people and helping them and making them smile. You spend a few days to meet your fans face to face and you bring me along with you. I would say, you are very unselfish and wonderful in taking me places and getting me involved with your job. I love it, I really do.”

You smiled. “Yeah?”

He nodded. “I’m the one who is always running off and dragging you around and the dangerous one. So, don’t cry, be upset or pout, okay?” He cupped your face. “You are perfect and wonderful in every way.” He kissed you and hummed. “You’re wonderful and amazing.”

You giggled. “I’m not.”

He pinched your cheek. “Shh. You are and my word is final.”

You laughed. “Oh, is that the husband rules?”

Levi blushed. “Husband…”

You nodded. “Yes, you’re going to be my husband.”

He leaned up and kissed you, then he moaned as he slowly pushed you down onto the bed and kissed you more. “My wife.”

You giggled as he kissed and nipped your neck. “Yes, but we have to get married first. Oh, and umm we can’t do anything here Mr, I have a meeting to go to.”

He leaned over you and searched your eyes. “I have an idea.”

You smiled. “What’s that?”

He stood up and pulled you to your feet. “Come with me, we’re going out.”

You frowned as he dragged you to the door. “Levi.”

“Just put your shoes on and let’s go out.” Levi pulled you out the room, then out the hotel into a car. He told the driver where to go and brought you to the city hall. He waited in line with you as you stood really confused in the line. He pulled you to the lady behind the desk, then cleared his throat. “I’d like a marriage licence please.”

You blushed hard. “Really?”

The lady smiled. “I’ll get one.” She got the form, then put it in front of you and Levi. “Sign here and here. Also place your full names here and I will get it processed for you.”

Levi filled it all out, then signed his name and handed you the pen. “So?”

You smiled and bit your lip, then you grabbed the pen and signed your name. “Yes.”

Levi smiled and handed the form over. “Thank you.”

The lady smiled and typed on her computer. “Well, congratulations Mr and Mrs Ackerman. You are both officially married. Enjoy.”

Levi picked you up making you squeal. “You’re all mine, finally.”

You giggled as he carried you out the hall, people smiling and watching you both. “Levi.”

“Let’s get some rings.”

“Yes!”

He put you down on your feet, then held your hand and walked with you to a jeweller. He hugged you from behind as he looked at a few different rings, then he pointed at a couple’s rings that looked delicate and elven. “How about them.”

You nodded. “They’re beautiful. Can we pay 50/50 for them?”

Levi sighed. “I won’t be able to argue against you, will I?”

“Nope. I’m paying for yours and you for mine.”

“Okay.” Levi pointed to the rings. “Could we have these please?”

The man nodded and got them out. “Want to try them on?”

You both slipped them on. “Perfect.”

Levi smiled and kissed you. “We’ll have them to go, please.”

The man nodded. “Perfect, I will sort them out now for you.”

You and Levi both payed, then walked out the shop. “Now what?”

Levi hummed. “Cake, we need a wedding cake. So, want to buy one and sit in the hotel eating it?”

“Yes!” You held Levi’s hands and pulled him along. “Let’s go. We need cake.”

Levi hugged you close and kissed you. “What are you thinking?”

You hummed. “Something nice and light, like a cream one.”

He smiled. “I think that sounds like a good plan.”

“I love you.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I love you too.”

You put on your lanyard on, so people knew who you were. You kissed Levi and smiled. “So, my lovely husband, you ready to say hello to people?”

He nodded. “Yeah. So, what is first again?”

“We have a spooky crew panel to do, then we have a little area to go to and sign things and take pictures.”

He hummed and sighed. “Okay.”

You held his hand and walked with him to the con building. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, I guess, I just don’t like sharing you.”

You hugged his arm. “I married you, remember? Was yesterday.”

He smiled and hummed. “Yeah…happy and perfect day.”

You giggled. “Mrs Ackerman.”

Levi growled. “I think I need to take Mrs Ackerman back to the hotel and show her more husband love.”

You bit your lip and giggled. “Later.” You smiled at the security and showed your ID on your lanyard and the one on Levi’s. “Here for a panel and a solo thing.”

He smiled. “Nice to have you here spirit fox, you always get our numbers high.”

You blushed. “Oh wow, really?”

He nodded. “Yep, people love you. Okay, all checked in. Here are your passes to clip onto your clothes, just head on in. Do you need an escort?”

Levi shook his head. “Nah, I’ll lead the way.”

“Alright, here’s your map. Have a nice day.”

Levi put his arm around you, then led you through the few people there. People were staring at you, like they were wanting to talk to you, but they were shy to. Plus, Levi was a hot looking scary guy. Levi was also giving people looks, so they would stay away, because to him you were his wife and his alone. He looked down at the map. “We just have to go in there through those doors, then head to the pack part of the stage.”

You opened the door and walked in. “That’s a lot of seats.”

“You and your friends are popular people.”

You hummed. “Nervous.”

Levi squeezed you. “You’ll be perfect and I’ll be right there with you, okay?”

You let out a long sigh. “I know.”

He led you into the back where they had drinks and snacks. “Here.”

You gasped when you saw your three friends. “Josh! Ryuu! Ken!” You ran over and jumped hugged Josh. “Hi guys!”

Josh laughed. “Good to see you.”

Ryuu patted your head. “Still as cute as ever.” He was such a slick, charming and handsome. “You get here alright? Any more trouble?”

You shook your head. “No, none actually. We’ve had a great time.”

Ken was a big bear of a guy with muscle, beard and glasses. He looked tall and big, like he’d crush you, but he was the sweetest of all of you. He offered his hand to Levi. “Ken. Nice to meet you finally in person.”

Levi shook his hand back. “Yeah, good to meet you too. You’re called KWolf?”

“That’s me.”

“Cool.”

You walked over to Levi. “Josh is Grim and Ryuu is Hidden Oni.”

Levi nodded. “Good to meet you all in person.”

You bounced up and down. “This is so exciting! Oh, but I’m nervous too.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “You’ll be fine.”

You let out a long sigh. “Yeah.”

Ryuu hummed a laugh. “I can’t believe it.”

Josh frowned. “What?”

He pointed at your and Levi. “Look at their left hands.”

Josh looked. “Holy shit. Are you?”

You smiled and giggled. “You are always the most observant one Ryuu. Yes, we’re married. We got married yesterday.”

The guys cheered and shouted in happiness. Ken smiled. “Congratulations you two. Proud of you.”

A woman ran over and smiled. “Hey guys, the fans are coming in so we’re going to get you ready, okay?”

Levi hugged you against him. “You’ll do wonderful brat.”

You squeezed Levi. “Yeah.”

Josh hummed. “Mr and Mrs huh? This will be great for gaming, it really will.”

Levi sighed. “You think so? I don’t want to be treading over your little group.”

Ken smiled. “We love you; you bring this fun aspect to our gaming and we want you to be part of the spooky crew. We’ll have to come up for a name for you…”

Ryuu nodded. “It’ll have to be something to do with fox, seeing as you two are a couple. Demon fox.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek loads. “My demon fox.”

He hummed and smiled a little. “I’ll take it.”

You bounced up and down. “Demon and spirit fox! It’s the best. We can have cute cartoons of us.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “Calm down sweetheart.”

You hummed a laugh. “Sorry.”

The lady came over. “Alright, we ready to go. Follow me and I will lead you to your seats.” You heard the announcement for your group, then a loud cheer. She led you onto the stage to see the room was packed to the brim. “We’d had a lot that couldn’t get in.”

You bit your lip. “Well, could we do a panel after? Unless it’s being used.”

She smiled. “No, it’s actually going to be empty so I can set that up. Also, we are filming this so it’ll be live for people.”

“Great, thank you.” You sat in the middle with Levi to your right and Josh to your left. Ken was next to Levi and Ryuu next to Josh. You poured yourself a glass of water, then poured one for Levi. You picked up your card to see your stream name. You smiled, then adjusted the mic on the table and waved to people making them squeal. You giggled. “Hi.” You laughed as people screamed. “Wow, that is an amazing reception. Thank you.”

Josh leaned closer to his mic, then smirked. “Hello spooky friends.”

You rolled your eyes at the girls screaming. “Trust you to get everyone riled up.”

“What?”

You shoved him and laughed. “Ass.”

“Always.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, don’t you have some news to tell everyone?”

You blushed hard. “I umm…I don’t know if Levi wants to say.”

Levi gulped and leaned towards the mic. “Hi everyone, I’m new to these people and only just gotten my gaming name instead of just being Levi. I’m demon fox and I’m being called fox because my last name needs to match this ones because…well…we’re married.” He looked to you and held your hand. “As of yesterday.”

You leaned closer and kissed him to cheers. “Love you.”

Ryuu hummed happily. “It’s so nice that one of our group has finally gotten married, the rest of us need to sort ourselves out.”

Ken hummed a laugh. “Speak for yourself. I’ve got a girlfriend.”

Josh gasped. “I broke up with my girl about three months ago, she cheated and I’m just waiting for the right trustworthy person to come along.”

Ryuu smiled. “I’m happy being single for a bit.”

Levi put his arm around you. “Well, I’m happy being married.”

You smiled. “Me too.” You cleared your throat. “Anyway, that’s what we wanted to announce that we are married. So, I guess we are here for questions from you guys. So, ask away and the attendants who work very hard will help guide you. Please be respectful and kind to them.”

You went through question after question, there was a lot for you and Levi asking you a few couple things. You both didn’t mind, but you were careful in what you said because you had a private life. People don’t know a lot about you, just your first name, you were married to Levi and that was it. The other guys answered questions too about themselves, about your friendship as a group, about possible crushes guys had on you and it turned out they all had a crush on you, but knew you were madly in love with Levi and even before him, they didn’t ask you out because they didn’t want to mess things up. The last bits were all about games and gaming, what new games you were going to play and if there were any up coming ones you were excited for.

You yawned a little and looked to Levi. “Tired.”

He rubbed your back and kissed your temple. “I know, but we have a bit longer then we can go have a break.”

Josh sighed. “I agree, I’m tired too.” He leaned forwards. “Alright, we can have one last question and that’ll be it. We are doing another panel later, but we’re having a nice break first.” He smiled. “Hi, what’s your name?”

“Richard.” You flinched and looked to the mic to see that Richard was stood there with a smile on his face. “I’m a big fan. I’d say, I’m spirit fox’s biggest fan.”

You gulped and squeezed Levi’s hand. “Levi?”

Levi pulled you closer against him. “I know.”

Richard stared at you and smiled. “Would you, or could you guys ever love a fan? Be involved with them romantically?”

Josh hummed. “I guess yes, but we kind of play characters when we stream and well, we would people to get to know us when we are not streaming.”

Ryuu nodded. “I agree with Josh, they would have to get to know the real us.”

Ken shrugged. “I’m happy with my girlfriend and well, she was a fan, but a small fan and she got to know the real me and couldn’t believe how I was just a little quieter in person than I was as KWolf.”

Richard smiled. “What about you Spirit Fox?”

You gulped. “I dated a fan before and it went okay, but they kept wanting to be like spirit fox all the time and not the normal me. It hurt it really did.”

“But you’re so perfect.”

You shook your head. “I’m not.”

“You are! You’re perfect to us.” Everyone nodded. “You’re so perfect to me.”

Levi leaned forwards. “She’s not perfect. She’s not at all and that’s why I love her.” You both looked at each other and smiled. “I like all her quirks and insecurities. I like that she doesn’t see herself in a good light at all. I like that she thinks she’s not pretty. I like that she thinks she’s boring. I like all that because it makes her so special and cute. For all those faults, I fill them up with goodness. I tell her how beautiful she is, because to me she is stunning. I tell her she’s fun and exciting. I tell her that she’s kind and caring. I tell her because when I do, she gets the sweetest and nicest blush on her face and makes me fall in love with her all over again. Those faults allow me to shower her with love and compliments, because if she thought well of herself and thought she was perfect, then there would be no point in me saying them.”

You smiled and welled up. “That is so sweet.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I love you.”

You giggled and sniffed back your tears. “I love you.”

Everyone cheered you and Levi and awed for you. Richard sighed. “Well, I think that’s a bad way to see someone. She has no faults, she really doesn’t. I think you are wonderful spirit fox, truly and he isn’t good enough for you. Why would you marry a man like that? You made a mistake.”

Ryuu shot up from his seat making it slam and surprising you all. “Stop.” He clenched his jaw. “Just stop. She’s suffered enough with a past stalker and now she’s found a man she loves and has married. Levi understands her, cares for her and looks after her. They met in such a cute way. They butted heads at first because both were stubborn people, but in their little fights there was flirting, always. The fights got less and the flirting got stronger. Soon, Levi asked her out and she was shocked he did. They went out and when she told us about their first date, I’ve never seen her so happy and excited. Since the two of them got together and married, she’s been the happiest I’ve ever known her. So stop, just stop with all this she is mine stuff. She belongs to no one, she’s her own person and she has chosen to spend the rest of her life with a wonderful man.” He blushed. “Sorry, was that too much?”

Josh smiled. “I couldn’t have put it better myself. He’s right though. We don’t mind this whole shipping war you guys do, or writing stories imagining what it’d be like with us. However, when it starts to become vocal here or to our faces, it’s really hurtful. It makes us feel like dolls or puppets.”

You smiled. “We love you all, we really do and we want to make all of you happy. I love getting to know every single one of you, I love the stories you tell, I love the fan art you make as well. However, it kind of hurts when there’s comments like these. I’m really in love with Levi and yesterday marrying him was the best day of my life.” You wiped tears and sniffed. “It makes me sad that people don’t want me to be with such a wonderful man.” You turned in your seat. “Sorry.”

Levi hugged you. “It’s okay, don’t be sorry.”

Ken sighed. “This is not how we wanted to end this panel.”

“WE LOVE YOU SPIRIT AND DEMON!” You all perked up at someone shouting.

“YEAH WE LOVE YOU!” The crowd then started chanting foxes. You smiled at how nice your fans were being. Most of your fans were amazing, it was just the very minute amount who were cruel and crazy like Richard.

Levi rubbed your back and kissed your forehead. “I love you so much and no extreme fan is going to change that. You are my wife, got it? I’m here for good and we’re going to live a good life together and have children too.”

You blushed and smiled. “Yes.”

You hummed and smiled as you walked around behind the curtains, you were doing some solo meet and greets with signings and photos. Levi was going to do it with you, because you two came in pairs now. You ran over to Levi as he drank a bottle of water, then you slammed your body against him and hugged him. He stumbled back and almost split his water, then he hummed a laugh as he hugged you with one arm. You nuzzled your face against him. “Hi.”

He kissed the top of your head. “Hi.”

You looked up at him. “How is my husband doing?”

He hummed and swayed with you. “Better now my wife is holding me.”

You smiled, then pouted. “Kiss.”

He leaned down and kissed you. “No need to ask.”

“I like asking.”

He hummed. “It is cute when you do.”

You pulled from Levi. “We should get to our seats.”

Levi sighed. “Yeah.”

“Then we’ll go back to the hotel room for a bit and snuggle.”

“I like that.”

“I’m tired.” You patted his chest. “So, snuggling with my husband would be perfect.”

“I like the sound of that so much.”

You held his hand and pulled him along from behind the curtain, then you waved to your waiting fans all lined up. You sat down and Levi sat next to you. “Alright, I am ready to go.” You grabbed your first pen. “Bring them in.”

A girl hurried over to you. “Hi…oh my god…hi!”

You smiled and shook her hand. “Hi!”

“I’m Abby.”

“Lovely to meet you.”

She handed you something. “I did a drawing of you and Levi.”

You turned it around and showed Levi. “Wow!” It was a cute version of you and Levi as half fox’s half people. “This is amazing.”

Levi nodded. “I love it.”

Abby blushed. “Really?”

You nodded. “Really! You know, I’ve been looking for a thumbnail artist.”

Levi leaned on the table. “You’d be amazing as the artist for my wife’s channel.”

Abby gulped. “Could I maybe be for you as well Levi?”

You clapped your hands. “Yes!” You wrote down on a piece of paper your info. “Please, please, please contact me and we can arrange your wages and everything.”

She jumped up and down and squealed. “This is so amazing!” She welled up. “Like a dream come true.”

You got up and hugged her. “Aww, don’t cry.”

She sniffed. “Sorry.”

You rubbed her back. “It’s okay sweetheart.”

She bowed to you. “I won’t let you down. I look forward to working with you.”

You shook her hand. “Me too!”

She waved. “Bye!”

Levi waved. “See you.”

You sat down and sighed, then you looked at the drawing. “This is amazing, it really is.”

Levi nodded and traced your smiling face on the drawing. “So cute as a cartoon character.”

“So are you.” You grinned, then turned to the next person. You went from fan to fan. You signed loads of things, had a tone of pictures done and answered a lot more questions. You went through the whole line of people until there was no one left. There were only a few people that could get in the line and meet you. It was usually a couple of hundred and you couldn’t always meet everyone, but you usually asked fans if they met you last year, to skip the next year to allow others who didn’t get the chance to meet you to try this time. You got up and waved to people watching from the side. “Bye! Thank you for coming!”

Levi put his arm around you. “Come on, let’s get back to the hotel and sleep. You’ve had a long day of two panels and a solo signing.”

You hummed and yawned. “I am a tad tired.”

Levi kissed the top of your head. “I am too.” He walked outside with you, then came to a stop when he saw Richard. “Stay there love.”

You frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Just stay back.”

“Levi.”

Levi walked up to Richard. “What is your problem?”

Richard smiled. “My problem?”

“Tch, yes!”

He laughed. “My problem is simple, it’s you.”

Levi growled. “Why?”

“You married my woman.”

Levi was getting angrier by the second. “She is not your woman! She’s not some person you can own. She’s a human being, not some item.”

Richard shook his head. “You don’t understand, do you? She’s this perfect and precious thing that needs worshipping and looking after. I can give her all that and you can’t.”

“I give her everything and all you give her is panic attacks and tears.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Levi pointed at him. “Listen closely Richard and listen good.” He said your name. “Is my wife, she is with me and not you. We are living a happy life together and I won’t let you interfere in what we have. If you continue to get involved, I will hurt you.”

Richard shook his head. “I’m not giving up on her. She’s mine!”

“Would you just stop!? Just stop!”

You hugged Levi’s arm and pulled him. “Levi, let’s go back to the hotel and sleep. Please, don’t waste your time on him. I’ll just call the cops.”

Richard laughed and grinned at you. “Don’t get them involved my love, you won’t like what will happen if you do.”

Levi growled. “Tch, that a threat?”

“If you get the police involved, then yes.”

Levi clenched his jaw and sighed. He looked to you and kissed your forehead. “I’m sorry love, forgive me.”

You frowned. “For what?”

Levi turned and slammed his fist into Richard’s face sending him to the floor. Levi shook his hand, then panted. “Listen here Richard. The cops are the least of your fucking worries. If you come for my wife again? I’ll make you wish you never met me.” He turned and grabbed your upper arm. “Come on.”

You stumbled with Levi towards the car. “Levi, wait.”

He got in and pulled you into the car, then he gave the address of the hotel. He sat back and put his arm around you. “I’m sorry I hit him, I am, but I needed to in order to protect you.”

You smiled and hugged his side. “I know.”

“You’re not mad at me, are you?”

You shook your head. “No, not at all.”

“Promise?”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Yeah, I do. I love you with all my heart and I know you did what you did because you love me.” You smiled and hummed. “I wish I could hit him.”

“Maybe you can if he comes back.”

You giggled. “Maybe.”

“Tch, he better fucking not.” He cleared his throat. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be so mad around you.”

You smiled. “It’s okay, it’s been rough.”

He let out a long sigh. “Yeah, yeah it has been.” He got out the car and pulled you along to the hotel room. “How about we have takeaway?”

You nodded. “I’d love that.”

“Lot’s of junk food, yeah?”

You hummed a laugh. “I’d love that.”

He hugged you close and kissed your forehead loads. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He picked you up like a bride making you giggle, then he carried you to the massive sofa. He sat down with you and let out a sigh, then he covered you both in a blanket. He wiggled and hummed. “I think we should sleep for a bit.”

You smiled and nuzzled his neck. “Yes.”

He rubbed your back. “When it’s time to wake up, we will have that food.”

You giggled. “I love food.”

“More than me?”

“Never.”

He kissed your face all over. “Good.”

You yawned, then closed your eyes. “Sorry I bring trouble.”

“It’s okay, makes our relationship more exciting.”

You playfully hit his chest. “Levi.”

“I’m kidding.” He hummed a laugh. “You don’t bring any trouble. You are wonderful, you really are.”

You hummed. “You always know how to make me feel good.”

He closed his eyes and sighed. “Sleep.”

You hummed. “Sleep.”


	6. Chapter 6

You felt bliss surge through you as Levi kept moving in your heat, his pacing failing. He grabbed the pillow by your head, then pressed into your heat and moaned your name at his release. He panted and held you tightly as you held him so sweetly. He kissed your cheek loads, then pulled from you and did his cleaning routine. You giggled as you heard him running back. He jumped into bed, then lay on you, his forearms supporting him as he looked down at you. You giggled nervously. “What are you doing?”

He smiled and hummed. “Admiring my wife in her afterglow of bliss.”

You smiled and kissed him. “You’re so cute.”

He played with your hair and let out a long sigh. “How are you so beautiful?”

You hummed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He growled at you. “You’re beautiful.”

You pouted. “I guess.”

“No, no guess, you are.”

You smiled. “You going to punish me if I keep saying no?”

He nodded. “I will smack your bum.”

“Promises, promises Levi.”

He pinched your cheeks and wiggled your face. “You are so dirty.”

“I am.”

He let out a long sigh. “You know, you look really good in this morning light.”

You smiled and blushed. “Says my handsome husband.”

He leaned down and purred at you. “Husband.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair and massaged. “Hubby.”

He kissed your face all over. “Wifey.”

You giggled as he kept kissing your face all over. “Levi…” You gasped. “Levi, is that what I think it is?”

He cleared his throat and blushed. “Sorry.”

You smiled and bit your lip. “It’s okay, I love you so much that it’s my life, but I’d like to recover a little from our all morning fun.”

“You are just so yummy and cute.”

You blushed and looked down at his chest. “So, did you mean it?”

He frowned. “Mean what?”

“Yesterday. What you said.”

“Every word.”

You gulped and blushed more. “Even the child bit?”

Levi blushed hard. “I umm…yes.”

You blushed, then threw your arms around him and rolled onto him as you squealed. “Yay!”

He laughed and rubbed your back. “You’re really happy, huh?”

You sat up and nodded. “Of course! I really want a family with you.”

He smiled. “Me too.” He sat up and rubbed your bare back. “I’m looking forward to it, but we’ll give it time, right? I know you’ll want to get used to being married and happy together.”

You smiled and hummed. “I do.”

He kissed you. “I’m an idiot.”

You frowned. “What do you mean?”

He cleared his throat. “Well, I love that we got married by singing papers, but I missed out on you saying I do.”

You wiggled and cupped Levi’s face. “Do you.” You stated your name. “Take you, Levi Ackerman to be my lawfully wedded husband?” You smiled. “I do.”

Levi laughed. “I love it. It’s everything I wanted and more.”

“I do, I do, I do, I do.”

“Careful brat, you’ll get me all riled up.”

You giggled. “Sorry.” You got off the bed and stretched. “I should have a wash and get changed. I don’t have any panels today or meetings, but I do go the second day just to wander and meet with friends and see people. I’m expected.”

Levi grabbed your wrist and yanked you onto the bed. “No, you’re staying in bed with me.”

You giggled as you looked up at Levi. “I’d love to, but I really must have a wash. I’m smelly.”

He leaned down and buried his face in the crook of your neck and inhaled. “You smell amazing.”

“Leviii.” You laughed. “Come on you big goof. I need to wash.”

“No.”

You hummed. “Well, you can always come with me.”

He titled his head in thought. “Shower time with you…”

“Bath.”

He growled. “Even better!” He jumped out of bed, slipped on his boxers and went to the bathroom and started the bath. “I’ll put some nice things in!”

You hummed a laugh and pulled on Levi shirt, but no bottoms or bra. You yawned, then walked into the bathroom and smiled. “You look good enough to eat.”

Levi looked over to you and smiled. “Why don’t you eat me?”

You bit your lip. “Tempting.” You walked over, then slapped his bum and squeezed. “You have such a fine booty.”

Levi blushed and cleared his throat. “You are a tease.”

You giggled. “A little.” You sat on the bath edge. “So, you coming with me to the con?”

He walked up to you and cupped your face. “Yes.” He kissed your forehead and hummed. “Wherever my wife goes, I go.”

You winked. “Good, but I think that’s not fair.”

“How?”

You pouted. “Well, you go where I go, but I can’t go where you go because of danger and cops.”

He kissed your face loads. “Sorry, but I have to keep you safe.”

You smiled. “I know.”

He leaned over and stopped the bath. “All ready.”

You threw your shirt off, then climbed into the bath and hummed. “Warm.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded and sighed as you sank more into the water. “Get in here.”

He pulled his boxers off, then sat in the bath behind you and held you. “Mmm, this is nice.”

You turned your head and closed your eyes. “Yeah.”

Levi kissed the top of your head, then closed his eyes and fell asleep for a while. He opened his eyes after some time, then let out a long sigh. He kissed your forehead loads. “Hey love?”

You inhaled and opened your eyes. “Hmm?”

“We fell asleep for too long.”

You sat up and yawned. “Oh, I guess we did. Did we oversleep?”

“No, we should be able to make it to the con.”

You got out of the bath, then stretched. “Good.” You dried off, then went into the bedroom and changed into a nice outfit and dried your hair. “We should get a few hours there, then we can come back here.”

Levi walked in and changed. “I’ve been thinking.”

You smiled at him. “Dangerous.”

He walked over and hugged you from behind as you looked in the mirror. “Well, couples usually go one honeymoons, right?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He kissed your cheek loads. “Well, I was thinking we go on one.”

You smiled. “You sure?”

He nodded. “Yeah, it’ll be good for us to get away from my job and yours, right?”

You hummed and blushed. “I’d love that.”

“How about Japan?”

You gasped and nodded. “That’d be lovely.”

He smiled. “Great.” He kissed your cheek loads. “Perfect. Or we could go somewhere like Bali or the Bahamas.”

You hummed and smiled. “All that sun and clear waters.”

He kissed the top of your head. “I’ll get it set up. Promise.”

You leaned your head back and looked upside down at Levi and hummed. You smiled and lightly touched his face with your hands. “So handsome.”

He leaned down and kissed you. “Thank you. Love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.”

He massaged your shoulders and hummed. “Well, let’s get you to the con for your last time.”

“Then it’s husband and wife time, right?”

He smiled. “Right.”

You walked hand in hand with Levi as you walked around the con, it was nice and peaceful and people were giving you the space you needed. You chatted to other streamers, ones that were smaller than you channel wise and others that were on the same level as you. You had a lot of fun and loads of people talked to Levi and got to know him. It was nice to have that fun, to have that dynamic with people and your fans. You even went to some panels and looked at the new gear they were releasing and tech for streamers. You loved your set up you had already, but you did think about upgrading a few things in your pc so you could get a better performance out of it.

You stopped and talked to a group of fans; some had dressed up as the cartoon version of you with the fox get up. You loved how the others were wearing your merch jacket. You were wearing your merch jacket too with the hood up. You posed with them for pictures, then you took some with your phone and put it on your social accounts to show people. “You guys are the best.”

One girl blushed. “So, umm…what’s the age difference between you two? I know you spirit are in your mid to late 20s, but what about Levi?”

You looked to Levi and smiled. “He’s an old fart.”

Levi put his arm around you and yanked you against him. “Tch, rude brat. I’m in my mid-30s.”

She gasped. “Men in their 30s are hot.”

Levi cleared his throat as he blushed. “Thank you.”

You hummed a laugh. “I couldn’t agree more. They are stunning.”

She smiled and looked at her friends, then to you. “So, are you two thinking about kids? Little foxes?”

You nodded. “We are, but we want to be married for a bit longer before we have them.”

Levi kissed the top of your head loads. “I’m ready to go for kids when she is.”

You gasped. “Levi.”

“What?”

“Shh, that’s rude.”

“They’re old enough to know what goes on in a bedroom.”

You put your hand on his mouth. “Sorry for my husband.”

Levi moved his head from your hand, then he kissed your cheek loads. “I am your husband.”

You giggled. “Sorry ladies, he’s just a cuddly man and loves his kisses, cuddles and pet names.”

They all awed. “Cuuute.”

You hummed a laugh. “He is cute, isn’t he?”

Levi sighed and smiled at the girls. “Thank you for being fans of my wife, you really make her happy.”

You blushed and nodded. “He’s right. I love all you guys and well, I’m very happy to keep playing games for you all.” You said your goodbyes, then walked with Levi. “You were so nice.”

“I’m always nice.”

You hummed a laugh. “I know that, but still. I’m really glad and thankful for what you said and how you were with everyone.”

He hugged you. “Well, I know how important your job is to you.”

You sighed. “Yeah, it is.”

He bit his lip in thought. “Do…do you think you’ll ever stop?”

You looked to him. “Stop?”

“You know, streaming?”

You hummed. “Yeah, yeah I think I will someday. Maybe if I grow tired of it. Problem is, it’s a job where you do have to keep working.”

He sighed. “Yeah, but I can support us both.”

You laughed. “Oh, your retirement that good?”

He nodded. “Erwin is going to hook me up.”

You giggled and bumped your hip against him. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that is so cute you are going to take care of me.”

He kissed the side of your head. “Of course I am. Me, you and our four kids.”

You blushed and giggled. “Four?”

“That’s my personal plan.”

You hummed and nodded as you smiled. “Well, it’s a very cute plan.”

“You support it?”

You nodded and hugged his side as you walked. “I do, yeah. It’ll be nice to just to not work, to sit back and relax. To just be, us.”

He hummed and kissed your forehead. “It will, yeah.”

You smiled at him. “I love you.”

“Tch, damn brat. I’m supposed to be saying that.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek loads. “I love you so, so much.”

He groaned. “Can we just go home already?”

You shook your head. “No, no we can’t. I have to be a good girl and stay here.”

He hummed and hugged you. “Can we go into the city?”

“Not yet.” You kissed him. “I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay, I’m going to get us something to drink and eat.”

You kissed him. “What a good boy you are. Thank you.”

He kissed your head. “I’ll be right back, promise.”

You waved to him, then went into the toilets. You finished up, then washed your hand when the door opened. You looked over wondering what lady had come in, only to see Richard with bruises under his eyes. “Richard? You shouldn’t be in here.”

He closed the door behind him and laughed a little. “You know, you are testing me my love.”

“Richard.”

“I have been working hard, really hard to make us work and the way you have been acting is childish. I mean, kicking up a fuss, running around with another man, marrying some criminal?” He laughed. “It’s so silly. So, just come home with me, okay?”

You shook your head. “No, no we are not together. This has to stop Richard. I can’t do this anymore. We are not together, I am married.”

A woman came into the toilets and Richard turned slightly to her. “GET OUT!” You jumped and whimpered, then backed up a little. He moved closer to you. “I work hard for you, the least you could do is help me out.”

“No, I’m not yours.”

He punched the machine with pads and condoms in knocking it off and into the dryer and breaking that. “ENOUGH! We are a couple, can’t you see that?”

You backed up against the tiled wall. “Please, stop it. Leave me alone.”

“I chased you from home to home, and now you’re all locked up in a security tight place. I can get to you, I always can because you are mine.”

“Richard, stop it, please.”

He punched the tiled wall next to your head making you scream. “I’ve done everything for you. I’ve even lost my job because of you, but I’ve gotten a new and better one so I can give you the life you deserve. You’re even on my life insurance policy.”

You looked away from him and whimpered and cried. “Stop it. I’m not yours, I’m married to Levi and I’m going to have his kids.”

He leaned closer and dragged his lips across your cheek. “We are soulmates my love, we really are.” He hummed a laugh. “I’m going to give to give you the life you deserve. Just stop with this silliness, okay? It’s really testing me and we can’t move on as a couple if you don’t go on dates with me.” He pulled away and smiled. “I think we should go out this weekend, just the two of us. I have these tickets to this really fun event. It’s like a carnival.”

You shook your head. “I-I can’t.”

He smiled. “Well, next weekend then. I’ll pick you up from your place.” He pulled away from you and walked to the bathroom door. “I love you.”

You shook in place and whimpered, then you slipped to the floor and cried. Levi burst into the bathroom with the lady from before who was shouted at. He thanked her, then hurried over to you. He called your name and cupped your face, so he could see if you were hurt. You threw yourself at him and held him tightly as you cried. He pulled you close and rocked with you on the floor trying to hush you. He was confused about what was going on. All he knew was there was a man in the bathroom with you, he told the lady to go away and now you were crying and clinging to him as you cried your eyes out.

Levi kissed your forehead. “What happened?”

You sniffed. “R-Richard.”

He clenched his jaw and sighed. “Alright, let’s get back to the hotel, okay?” He picked you up, then carried you out the bathroom. He walked up to attendant. “I need to get her out of here without people seeing.”

The man nodded. “Follow me.” He hurried past and into the staff only area, then led you both down the hall to an exit. “This is a nice safe place to get out of. Is she okay?”

Levi nodded. “There was an incident in the bathroom, she was attacked by a man.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Levi smiled. “It’s okay. I’m taking her to the hospital.”

You looked up at Levi as he hurried out with you. “I don’t need the hospital.”

“We’re going.” He carried you to a car, then sat inside. “Hospital please.”

The driver nodded. “Got it.”

You shook your head. “I don’t need to go.”

Levi squeezed you. “Shh.” He rubbed your back, then carried you out of the car into the hospital. He signed some papers, then brought you to a bed and sat you down. “Let the doctors see you, okay?”

You pouted. “But I don’t need them.”

He ruffled your hair. “Do as you are told, okay?”

“Okay.” You smiled slightly as you looked at Levi, you decided to let the doctor see you for Levi’s peace of mind. Levi was worried and panicked, so you needed to put him at ease. The doctor came in, then listened to your story of what happened. He checked you over, took tests on you, then made some notes. You smiled at him. “So?”

The doctor smiled. “Your vitals aren’t the best.”

You frowned. “They’re not?”

He shook his head. “There are signs of severe stress, anxiety and other ailments. I am going to prescribe some medication that will help you relax and allow you to sleep, okay? I think what is best is you take a break from work for a while until you get better.” He looked to Levi. “Could you enforce this?”

Levi nodded and took the prescription. “I will. Thank you.”

“I think an overnight stay here might be best, just so we can keep an eye on her. However, I would be okay with you taking her home as well. The option is yours.”

You gulped. “I’d rather go home. I don’t want to take up a bed that could be for someone who really needs it.”

The doctor smiled. “Alright then, that’s very sweet and kind of you.”

Levi ruffled his hair. “Would it be okay for us to go abroad? We’ve been thinking about a holiday.”

“I think that’s a great idea, as long as she doesn’t plan it all because that is added stress to her.”

“I’m planning it.”

“Well alright then. Make sure she rests.”

Levi nodded. “I will.” He helped you out of bed, then led you out and got you to the pharmacy. He got your meds, then took you back to the hotel room. He sat you on the sofa, wrapped you up in a blanket and got you a hot cup of tea and snacks. He got some of your meds, then handed then to you. “Take them, okay?”

You sighed and took your meds. “Thank you.”

He sat next to you, then kissed your forehead. “Don’t be sad you have to take meds.”

You sniffed as you welled up. “I’m not sad I need meds, I’m just a little shocked that I was bad bodily. I had no idea I was under that amount of stress.”

He hugged you and nuzzled you. “We don’t always know what we’re going through internally unless we see the doctor. I’m glad we went now.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, me too, but I have a problem.”

“What’s that?”

You put your cup down. “You’re not under this blanket with me.”

Levi smiled and unwrapped you, then put the blanket around him and you. He picked up both of the teas, then handed you yours. “Drink up love.”

You smiled and snuggled close to him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You let out a long sigh. “What a mess.”

He kissed the top of your head loads. “I know, but it’ll get better, I swear.”

You smiled and nodded. “I know.”

“Good girl.” He squeezed you with one arm. “I worry about you so much.”

“I’m sorry.”

He smiled and put his cup down, then squeezed you with both arms. “Don’t be sorry. It’s been hard for you and I’ll make it all better, I swear.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek loads. “Love you.”

“Love you too. I love you more than words can describe. I’m going to call Erwin, then we’re going home for a bit, I’m going to catch up with work and overwork for a bit. Once that’s done, then we are going on that honeymoon. Deal?”

You smiled. “Yeah, deal.”

“Good.”

You lay on your sofa at home flicking through to see if there was a good horror, but it was all just bad ones with low budgets. You groaned and wanted to stream, but the doctor had said to take it easy and everyone had heard from the news that you had been attacked by a crazed stalker. You were shy to go back online and you had said you were going to take a break soon from social media and streaming, to go on a honeymoon with Levi, but you didn’t say where. You just wanted the peace and quiet. You were bored though, because Levi had gone back to work and he was working really hard for Erwin to wrap some things up for him so he could be away for a long time with you.

You got up from the sofa and looked out the window to see the snow coming down. You smiled as you felt good. You loved the winter because it meant Levi’s birthday and snow, and you just loved fun in the snow with him. However, you knew your holiday was going to be somewhere hot. You ran to your streaming room, then sat and began a small streaming session of winter Christmas style games to get people into the spirit. You updated them on what was going on, that you were going to go away for two weeks minimum for your health because the doctor told you so. You thanked them for their support, that you loved them loads and you enjoyed meeting them at the con even though you were attacked.

You signed off, then vid called your mods. “Hey guys, so I was thinking we ban Richard now.”

Emily smiled. “Already have.”

Katy nodded. “That’s right, he’s already banned and when he creates a new account, we ban him again.”

You placed your hand on your chest. “You two are the best.”

Emily blew you a kiss. “Enjoy your time off. You and your husband deserve it.”

Katy giggled. “Make babies!”

You blushed. “Katy!”

“Do it!”

Emily clapped her hands. “Babies!”

You rolled your eyes. “Anyway! I’m heading off. Have a nice time off too you two. Love you!” You waved then ended the call. You sat back and sighed and felt your head hurting. “Meds…” You put your head in your hands. “Maybe I should rest.” You sighed again, then got to work on your computer making sure your account was good and you posted everything you needed to.

“BRAT!”

You jumped and screamed, then turned to see Levi in the doorway looking annoyed. “You scared the shit out of me.”

He stormed over. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I just did a stream and talked to my mods about having a break is all. Richard is banned from everything.”

He frowned. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

He crouched down. “Your nose.”

“What about it?”

He hurried out the room, then ran back and crouched again. He dabbed your nose. “It’s bleeding.”

You frowned. “Really? I don’t get nose bleeds.”

“Well you have one. Which means you got too stressed. The doctor said no more work for a while, okay?”

You pouted. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, you can’t help it.” He sighed. “You enjoy working.” He smiled. “There, no more blood.”

“Thank you.”

He smiled and kissed you. “You’ve got to take more care of yourself.”

You sighed. “I know.”

He kissed your cheek. “Bless you my love. You just want to help, don’t you? Make people happy.”

You nodded. “I do.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Come on, let’s get you to the sofa and have your meds.”

You smiled. “Yeah.”

“Want me to carry you?”

You giggled. “Do you want to?”

He hummed a laugh. “I always love carrying you.”

You opened your arms out to him. “Sure.”

He picked you up, then smiled and buried his nose in the crook of your neck and inhaled. “You are so sweet.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you.”

He spun around with you and hummed a song to you. “I’m so happy to be home.”

You giggled. “I can tell.”

“I’m here with my one and only wife I love.” He sighed and looked to you. “Everyone went crazy when I told them we are married.”

“I can imagine they did. They just want us to be happy though.”

He sat on the sofa with you. “Yeah, I guess. Tch, was just annoying them shouting and running around.” He sighed and hugged you. “I just want it to be me and you.”

You squeezed him. “Well, it is now.”

He smiled. “Yeah, it is.” He growled and nipped your neck making your squeal. “I love it when it’s just the two of us.”

“Me too.”

He flipped you around and slammed you against the sofa. “Oh really?”

You giggled. “Levi.”

He purred at you and said your name back. He kissed your chest between your boobs. “You are so cute.”

You hummed in happiness. “Levi…”

He kissed his way up your body. “So sexy.”

You played with his hair. “Honey, I just had a nose bleed and my head hurts.”

He kissed your neck and to your ear. “I know, don’t worry. We’re nothing going to do anything, I just want to kiss your body loads.”

You hummed a laugh. “Well, don’t let me stop you.”

He pushed your shirt up so he could see your bra and boobs, then he kissed your chest loads and stomach. “How you feeling?”

You sighed. “Okay, kind of tired, but you showing me lots of love is making me feel good.”

“I’m glad I could make you feel better.”

“You always do.”

He traced patterns on your skin. “How is your skin so soft?”

You smiled. “Want to know my secret?”

He nodded. “Please.”

“Daily kisses from you on my body make me better.”

He hummed a laugh. “Well, I love that.”

You smiled. “I could give your body loads of kisses to make it soft.”

He sat up and looked down at you. “You just want to get me shirtless, don’t you?”

You pouted and turned your head. “My plan is foiled.”

He pulled his shirt off. “Here you go.”

You gasped, then ran your hands up his chest as you slowly sat up. “You have such lovely skin.”

“Thank you.” He pressed his hands on yours on his chest. “I really love you.”

You smiled at him. “I know you do.”

He leaned closer and kissed you. “I don’t think you do know how much I love you.”

You frowned. “What do you mean?”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “When I say I love you so much that I would kill for you, I mean it. I would kill for you.”

You blushed. “That’s a big thing.”

He let out a long sigh. “I told you I was a dangerous man.”

You smiled. “You did.”

“Still want to stay married to me?”

You welled up. “You want a divorce?”

He shook his head. “No, no, never in a million years.” He hugged you close so your face was pressed against his chest. “I just…I’m worried.”

You looked up at him. “Maybe you need this holiday more than me.”

He cupped your face and kissed it all over. “Maybe I do. I do worry a lot.”

You smiled. “That’s okay, I mean, I worry about you.”

He sighed. “We both need this break.”

You nodded and smiled. “Well, I think right now we should cuddle on the sofa.”

He bopped your nose. “We should, but I need to get you your meds first.” He jumped off the sofa, then grabbed what you needed with a glass of juice. “Once you take these, we can snuggle.”

“You better be shirtless for the snuggle.”

“Promise.” He offered you your meds and drink. “Now take these please.”

You did and groaned. “I hate meds.”

“I know love, but you have to take them.” He took your glass and put it on the table. “Now, how do you want me?”

You squished up against the back of the sofa. “Lie on your back.”

He did and sighed. “Like this?”

You nodded and took your shirt off, then grabbed a blanket. You half lay on Levi so you could watch the tv, then you put the blanket over you both. “Perfection.”

Levi squeezed you. “Yeah, yeah you’re right.” He let out a long happy sigh, then kissed the top of your head. “It’s moments like these that really make me happy. I love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too Levi, always and forever.”


	7. Chapter 7

6You sat on the small pier connected to your beach house, your feet in the water. You let out a sigh as you looked out at the nice view. You looked at your lap and to your feet in the crystal-clear waters. You smiled at some wish swimming around your toes. You heard someone walking closer to you, you smiled as arms wrapped around you in a tight hug. You hummed as their hands wandered on your body. You panted and moaned as their hands went to sensitive places. You turned your head slightly. “Levi.” You gasped and flinched as your throat was grabbed tightly. “L-Levi! Too tight!” You gasped and choked, then coughed. “Stop.”

You welled up when someone said your name in your ear, it was Richard. “My sweet love.”

You cried. “Stop it.”

He slammed you against the pier, then smiled down at you. “My pure love.” He leaned down and licked your cheek. “Mine and forever.”

You wiggled under him and hit him as much as you could. “Let me go!”

He squeezed your throat hard. “Never. You are mine, because I’m your biggest fan.”

You screamed as he grabbed at you and ripped your clothes, you begged and screamed for anyone to save you but your movements became slow, your body heavy and your voice disappeared. You heard someone say your name, they were calling out to you. You whimpered and cried then closed your eyes and focused on the person shouting at you. You opened your eyes and saw it was dark and you were in bed. You sat up in a cold sweat and screamed. You shook loads, then started crying. You felt warm loving arms around you and hold you close. You clung to the body and knew the smell right away. Levi was holding you as you cried and knowing he was there for you; it meant the world to you.

Levi cupped your face. “You’re okay, I’m right here for you okay?”

You nodded. “Y-yes.”

“It was just a bad dream, okay?”

You smiled sadly. “I know.”

He wiped your tears. “Want to tell me what happened?”

You told him your dream as the sea breeze came into the bedroom. You sniffed. “It’s silly, I know, but it felt so real.”

He kissed your forehead. “It’s not silly. You are allowed to cry and be scared. He’s a problem in our lives and he will keep being a problem until he’s stopped, and I will stop him.” He kissed you. “Ryan and Joseph the detectives know about what’s happened, so they are handling it at the moment.”

You smiled. “Yeah, you’re so wonderful.” You kissed him. “But I’d prefer us to handle it.”

He hummed and kissed you, then he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “Shall we go sit outside?”

You nodded. “I’d like that.”

“You know, I’d love nothing more than to fool around, but you’re fragile right now and you need love and care.”

You smiled. “You’re so sweet to me.”

“Because I love you and you’re my wife.” He got up off the bed, then pulled you to your feet. “Come on love, let’s get you somewhere nice with a good view.”

You hugged his side. “You are my good view.”

He blushed hard. “Tch, damn brat. We’re supposed to be going outside for you, not be in here making love.”

You giggled and grabbed a blanket. “I know.”

“Let’s make you feel all better, okay?”

You nodded and walked outside, past the pool and along the little pier. You sat down, then dipped your feet in the water. “Mmm, it’s nice.”

Levi sat next to you and did the same. “It’s warm.”

You put the blanket around you and him. “It is.” You giggled.

Levi frowned and looked at you. “What has got you laughing?”

You hummed. “A shark could nibble my tootsies.”

“The only one that’s going to be nibbling you in any manner is me.”

You cuddled him. “Don’t get jealous over a shark.”

“I’m not.”

You kissed his jawline. “You are.”

He pouted. “Maybe a little.”

“I was only joking. There’s a shark net around these rooms, so we won’t ever get nibbled on.”

He hummed and nuzzled your neck. “There might be some minor nibbles.”

You giggled. “Oh, is that so?”

He kissed your neck, then nipped and sucked. “I’m the only shark here.”

“Deadly one too.”

He smiled and kissed you. “That’s right and if anyone comes here for you, I will fucking kill them.”

You gulped. “I know you’re protective Levi, but you don’t have to kill for me.”

He cupped your face. “I will do everything I need to in order to keep you safe, alive and happy. You’re my world and without you, I have nothing.”

You smiled at him. “You’re the best husband anyone could ask for.”

“And I’m your husband.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yeah, you are.”

“I’ll do anything to protect you.”

“I know.” You let out a happy sigh, then looked up. “Wow, look up.”

Levi looked up at the thousands of stars, his eyes were just sparkling in delight. “Beautiful.”

You smiled. “Yeah they’re perfect.”

He looked to you. “They look better reflected in your eyes.”

You blushed hard, then looked to him. “Wh-what?”

He blushed as he stared at you. “That…that came out so cheesy. Tch, fucking idiot…”

You cleared your throat. “No, no I loved it. It’s really sweet of you. I really love you, like, with everything I have in me. It’s hard, like you said before, to put it all into words. All I know is, you make me so happy that I can’t think straight.” You sighed and looked into the water. “I just wished I didn’t have stupid nightmares.”

He hugged you. “We can’t control everything that happens in our heads. Nightmares are just things that happen internally in our heads.”

You sighed and smiled. “Yeah, you used to have nightmares.”

He nodded. “I did, but they slowly went away because mine were linked to loss and losing people.”

“And mines linked to a mad man.”

He kissed your temple. “Don’t worry love.”

You sighed and snuggled against Levi. “Yeah.”

He kissed your head loads. “Look on the Brightside.”

You looked up at him. “What’s that?”

“We are in a beautiful place together on our honeymoon.”

You smiled and placed your hand on his thigh. “Yeah, this is just wonderful.”

“It is.”

You squeezed his thigh and let out a sigh. “I feel at peace.”

Levi blushed and cleared his throat. “G-Good.”

You moved your hand up, it wasn’t intentional at all. “We should probably go to bed.” You hummed, then looked to Levi. “You okay hun?”

He gulped. “Your hand.”

You pulled away. “Oh, sorry that was not intentional at all.”

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s okay. I know you didn’t intend to.”

You rested your head in the crook of his neck. “I’m tired.”

He leaned his head on yours. “Well, nightmares take it out of you.”

You sighed. “Yeah.”

“Shall we go back to bed?”

You whined. “I don’t know.”

“You scared?”

You nodded. “I don’t want to have another nightmare.”

He picked you up, then carried you to bed. “It’s okay, because if you do, I’ll be right there to wake you up. I promise.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, sure. Let’s go to bed.”

He lay you in the bed, then got in next to you and held you. “I will wake you up like I did before.”

You smiled and nuzzled his neck. “Thank you.”

He rubbed your back. “I will protect you.”

You hummed and closed your eyes. “I will make you appear in my dream to save me.”

He chuckled. “Good.”

You kissed him, then sighed. “Happy dreams, happy dreams, happy dreams.”

Levi squeezed you. “Happy.”

You walked around the bedroom getting changed into your bikini, then you looked to Levi as he lay on his stomach fast asleep. You walked over and slapped his bum. “Honey?”

Levi bucked at the bed, then looked to you. “Oh, we’re not having sex.”

You giggled. “No, we’re not. Were you having a dream about us having sexy times?”

He hummed and rubbed his eyes. “Yes, though the real thing is better than my dreams.” He smiled. “You looked good.”

You smiled. “Well, that’s because I’m going to go for a swim.”

He sat up and pouted. “Really?”

You looked at his crotch. “Well, someone has other intentions.”

Levi covered himself up and blushed. “Sorry.”

You kissed him and hummed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You smiled and got off the bed. “When you’re okay, come join me for a swim.”

“Where you swimming?”

“Sea.”

He hummed. “You’ll look so good.”

You bit your lip and giggled. “Thanks.”

“Oh, wait before you go…”

You looked to him. “What’s wrong?”

“I need a really good kiss.”

You cupped his face and lightly kissed him, then you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss to something deep and passionate. You pulled away and licked your lips. “I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you too.”

“Was that okay?”

He hummed. “It was perfect.”

You giggled. “Good. Now, I’m going for a swim.”

“Miss you already.”

“Well, why don’t you hurry up and come join me?”

He smiled. “I will.”

You winked at him, then pulled your bikini bottoms down to flash him your bum making his growl. You giggled and ran off onto the pier, then you jumped into the lovely warm waters. You dove down to the bottom, then swam all the way up and gasped. You raked your hair back and hummed. You looked around, then smiled at the nice views. You lay back, then closed your eyes. You and Levi were really alone out here at the villa, so you had to drive into the small town to buy food and cook. You loved it, because it really meant you and Levi could live a couple’s life alone out here with no worries. There was one issue though, being out here alone really meant anyone, just anyone could come up here and make your lives hell. You were hoping that you’d be left alone, because no one really knew you two were out here except for Erwin.

“Oi brat?”

You stood up in the water, then looked to Levi. “Yeah?”

He walked to the edge of the pier. “I was calling you for a while, you really get lost in your world, don’t you?”

You smiled. “Yeah, sorry. Was thinking about how quiet it is here. It’s nice.”

He hummed. “Yeah. I do worry about how secluded it is though.”

“I doubt anyone will come here to bother us.”

He sighed. “You never know.”

You opened your arms to him. “Want cuddles?”

He slipped into the water, then slipped up to you and wrapped his arms around you in a sweet embrace. “Loads.”

You hummed a laugh. “You are so cute.”

“I’m not cute, I am a fierce man who can kill.”

You giggled and cupped his face. “My cute puppy.”

“I thought I was this guard dog with you?”

You smiled at him. “Yes.”

He kissed you and hummed. “And you’re the cute puppy.”

You giggled. “I guess I am.”

He pulled you close and swam around with you as he hummed in happiness. “Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?”

“All the time.”

He sighed and shook his head. “But you still don’t seem to realise it, do you?”

“Nope.”

He squished your face making you giggle. “Tch, damn brat and her lack of confidence.”

“I’m sorry.”

He kissed your face all over. “Just fucking love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

He lifted you up allowing you to wrap your legs around his waist. “So, baby names.”

You smiled and blushed. “I want to name our daughter after your mother.”

He smiled at you with such a sweet soft look in his eyes. “That…thank you.”

“Well, she did so much for you. So, the least we could do is honour her.”

He nodded. “It’s perfect, thank you.”

“No need to thank me.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I do.”

You giggled. “Those two words…”

He blushed. “Tch, damn brat.”

You placed your hand on your chest. “Oh, you get me right here with that saying. It’s like your key phrase you say to me always.”

He frowned in thought. “I don’t say it that often, do I?”

You smiled and nodded. “A lot. Guess I’m just some damn brat. It’s usually when I embarrass you or get you riled up, so I like it. Let’s me know how I’m affecting your emotions.”

He smiled. “Well, you drive me crazy.”

“That’s not good.”

He laughed. “In a good way. You drive me crazy with love. I think about you all the time. I dream about you. I talk about you and whenever I go anywhere, even shopping, I will think what would you like or want.”

You hummed and smiled. “I’m the same.”

He sighed. “It’s a whole new way of thinking that I’m not used to, but I like it. I like thinking of someone else for once instead of myself. I like being consumed with you.”

You played with his hair. “Well, that’s really sweet, but I don’t want you to only think of me. You still need to think of yourself sometimes.”

“I know, but now it’s more me and you, instead of just me. I am linked to you.” He frowned in thought as he tried to organise his thoughts. “What I mean is…well…I do think about me, what I want, but what I want and my thoughts include you because you make me happy. You are a part of me now and we come together.” He looked at you pleadingly. “Does that make sense?”

You giggled. “Perfect sense sweetheart.”

His eyes widened. “Really?”

You nodded and hummed. “Uh huh! I get what you mean, I really do.”

He let out a long sigh. “Good.” He shook his head. “Tch, getting thoughts and feelings into words is hard.”

You kissed his face all over. “You did well sweetheart, I’m really proud of you.”

“So, it all made sense to you? Like really made sense?”

You laughed. “Yes, yes it did.”

He hugged you. “I’m making progress.”

You rubbed his back. “Yes, you are. I love hearing your thoughts and the process in which you got to them.”

“You do?”

You hummed. “Of course, because I’m always spouting off nonsense all the time, so it’s nice to hear you speak up instead of me droning on.”

“I like it when you talk.”

You pouted and looked away. “I talk too much. It’s my job to talk loads. I need an off switch or something, just so I can stop and let others have a chance to talk.” You blushed. “There I go off again.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “Tch, oi brat? I told you, I like it when you talk loads. I love hearing your voice and I love knowing what’s going on in your head. You are so bright, sweet and funny. It’s just adorable and cute when you talk loads about something you like.”

You smiled. “Well, I’m glad you like it.”

“Why, has someone said you talk to much?” He growled. “Who?”

You giggled. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. If you like me talking, then I’ll talk around you unless you tell me to shut up.”

“Never.”

“Alright then, I’ll talk loads for you.”

He smiled. “Thank you.”

“So, what do you want me to talk about?”

He hummed in thought, then gasped. “How about you tell me about a new game you’re interested in.”

You thought for a bit about games, then you gasped and started talking loads about different games. You then moved onto your games from when you were a kid, you practically gushed about them with this stary look in your eyes. Levi just smiled and marvelled at how cute you looked when you talked about your life. Levi loved hearing your passions, your loves and your young life. Levi loved your parents, they were so nice and welcoming to him, but they weren’t too happy about the shotgun wedding you had, but you made it up to them with a nice meal together as a family. Levi really felt a part of your life and family, like he had always been there. He got on so well with your parents. He’d talk to your dad about a lot of politics and protecting you, then your mum he loved cooking and talking about nerdy things like movies. He just seemed to slot in and look like he had always been there.

You smiled. “You not bored?”

He shook his head. “No, no I’m not. I was just enjoying what you were saying. You seem to just light up when you talk about everything, it just lifts my heart.” He let out a long sigh. “Hard to talk about, you know?”

You nodded. “I get it, because I struggle with words too.” You cupped his face and kissed you. “I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you.”

You giggled. “I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

You pouted. “Well, I love you more than anything in this world.”

“I love you more than anything in this solar system.”

“I love you more than anything in this milky way!”

He cupped the side of your face. “I love you more than anything in this universe.”

You growled and pouted. “No fair!”

He smiled. “It’s okay to lose.” You shoved him under the water, then swam away. He bit your bum under the water, then grabbed you from behind and lifted you up making you squeal. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Have mercy on me!”

Levi shifted you in his arms, then he threw you high and far as you screamed and slammed into the water. You came up and gasped. “Levi!”

He laughed. “You looked so majestic.”

“You’re evil.”

He hummed and moved closer. “I’m sorry love.”

You sniffed and wiped sea water from your face. “So evil.”

“You want cuddles?”

You dove and him and tackled him into the water. “Surprise attack!”

He laughed and spun you around in the water. “You’re so cute. You’re not mad?”

You shook your head. “It was fun!”

“Want me to throw you again?”

You bit your lip and giggled. “Maybe…”

He picked you up. “Ready?”

You nodded. “Yes!”

“Let’s go.” He threw you and laughed as you screamed and splashed into the water. “You okay?”

You popped up and giggled. “Yes! That’s so much fun!”

“Alright, I’ll keep doing it.”

You stood in the kitchen of the villa singing as you made packed lunches for you and Levi, because you were off out today. You hummed a laugh as you were hugged from behind, then felt light and loving kisses on your shoulder. “Moring Levi.”

He nipped your shoulder, then sucked a little making you moan and causing a mark to form. “Morning.”

You pouted and touched where he’d kissed. “Did you just give me a love bite?”

“No.”

You turned to Levi. “Levi?”

He hugged you and buried his face in the crook of your neck. “Shh.”

You huffed. “You are so.”

He put his hands over your mouth. “I said shh.” You licked his hand making him pull it away. “Ew.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you stop me from talking about how possessive and needy you are.”

He grumbled. “I’m not possessive or needy.”

“So, why did you give me a love bite?”

He growled and kissed your neck. “So any guy who sees you today knows you are mine.”

“So, my wedding ring isn’t enough?”

“No.”

You giggled and packed the food and drink into a bag. “You are adorable.”

“I’m your guard dog, remember?”

You turned in his arms, then linked your arms around his neck. “Yes, yes you are.”

He hummed. “Do I get a treat?”

You giggled. “You know, if you had a tail it’d be wagging right about now.”

“Yes, it would. Now treat please.”

You hummed and leaned closer, then kissed him. “How about that?”

He smiled. “Nice treat.”

You winked and patted his bum. “That’s because you’re nice.”

“I am?”

You nodded. “The best.” You walked past him and grabbed a hat, then you put your shoes on. You grabbed your bag with beach things in, so you both didn’t burn and you had something to sit on. “You carrying the food bag?”

He put it on his back. “Yep, I’ll carry your bag too.”

“I’ve got it.”

“Tch, brat?”

You stuck your tongue out at him. “Tough, I’m carrying it.”

“You are a naughty brat.”

You opened the front door. “What you going to do about it? Punish me?”

He growled and got closer. “Yes.”

You squeak and ran out the house. Levi closed the door, locked it, then ran after you as you squealed more. You looked back. “Nooo, don’t be mean!”

He grabbed you and gave you a loving squeeze. “I’m not being mean; I’m being very loving.”

You hummed in happiness. “So, you driving?”

“Yeah.” He pulled you along to the car, then put everything in. “We’ll go into the town, explore a little, then head to the other side of the island and enjoy the beach there and go for a tiny walk to the waterfalls.”

You sat in the car and sighed. “Sounds romantic.”

He got in. “Good, I was hoping it would be.”

You pointed at Levi. “No wild driving. I know it turned me on last time when we were shot at, but we need a slow peaceful drive.”

Levi nodded. “Sure, sure.” He sped off and enjoyed you squeal and giggle of excitement. He slowed down and drove you both to the town and parked. He held your hand as you walked around together. You bought some fresh fruit, some local sweets and then Levi bought you a really nice long piece of fabric you could wrap around you, wear as a skirt or cover your head with. He put it around your shoulders, then kissed your cheek. “Picture perfect.”

You giggled. “Thank you.”

“You look beautiful you know.”

You smiled. “You always think that.”

“I do, and it’s true.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

“I try.”

You hummed a laugh and walked with him to the car. You sat back in the car and sighed. “This is comfy.”

He sat in and drove off. “It’s a nice car.”

You stretched. “My shoulders ache a little, it’s weird.”

He looked over to you. “Is there anything I can do?”

You shook your head. “I’m okay, just need to roll my shoulders I guess.”

He smiled. “I have an idea.”

“Oh yeah?”

He nodded. “Yep, but it’ll have to wait for when we get to the beach.”

You hummed. “Mysterious boy.”

“I am.”

You giggled. “Love it.”

“You love me you mean.”

You winked at him. “Of course.”

He drove all the way to the beach, then pulled up. He grabbed the bags before you could, then led you to a nice little spot in the shade. He put out the towel. “Lie down on your stomach.”

You frowned. “Ooookay.”

He sat on your bum, then massaged your shoulders making you moan in delight. “How’s that?”

You smiled and hummed. “Perfect.”

“Good.” He worked out all the knots for you. “This all because of your…you know…boobs?”

You sighed. “Yeah. You’d be surprised how heavy they are.”

He kissed your shoulders and upper back. “Thank you for carrying such beautiful soft pillows.”

You laughed. “Did you just thank my shoulders and back for holding up my boobs?”

“Yes.”

You smiled at him. “You really are adorable.”

He hummed. “Well, if it makes you smile then I will keep being that way.”

“You being you makes me smile Levi, so just keep being you.”

“Promise.” He lay on his back next to you and sighed. “I always find the waves relaxing.”

You reached over and put your hand on his chest. “Yeah, you’re right. I just feel so at peace here.”

“Shall we just move here?”

You hummed a laugh. “And be away from our friends and family?”

“Yeah.”

You smiled. “It’d be nice, but there’s a problem with it.”

“What?”

You sighed. “What would we do job wise?”

He shrugged. “We can just be streamers, right?”

You giggled and thought about it. “That’d be pretty good, but we can’t.”

He let out a long sigh. “Yeah, yeah you’re right.”

You sat up and stretched. “You want to see that waterfall then?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He got up and packed everything up, then walked with you hand in hand along a path until the sounds of rushing water got louder. “Wow.”

You gasped at the waterfall, it was just picture perfect and you were the only two there. “Are we allowed to swim in the water?”

“Yeah.”

You squealed, then ran towards the water. You pulled your clothes off so you were just in your bikini, then you jumped into the water off some rocks. You gasped and shivered. “Oow, that is a little cold.”

“Too cold?”

You shook your head and smiled. “It’s alright, buuuut.” You stood up and showed him your chest. “I am standing to attention.”

Levi growled at seeing your chest, then pulled his things off and jumped into the water. He burst out. “Fuck!” He shivered a little, then sighed. “That is refreshing.” He moved closer to you and slipped his hands over your waist. “Warm me up?”

You giggled and kissed him loads. “Of course.”

He hugged you and sighed in happiness. “You are so warm.”

You nuzzled against him. “Good, I’m glad.”

He let out a long sigh. “We should live here.”

You laughed. “So, you don’t want the beach anymore?”

He hummed. “Beach was nice.”

You giggled. “You just want to live like this, always hugging, right?”

“Right.”

“You want something to eat?”

He nodded and lifted you up and sat you on the rocks. “I do.”

You frowned. “What are you?” He parted your legs and leaned closer. You blushed hard, then pushed his head. “L-Levi! That’s not what I meant!”

He looked up at you, his tongue out, he just looked so divine to you. He sighed and stood up. “Then what did you mean?”

You cleared your throat and pointed to the food bag. “I meant actual food.”

He looked to the food bag and blushed. “Right…sure I could eat.” He leaned over and dragged the food bag closer, then opened it and gave you a little snack tub you’d made. “You went all out, didn’t you?”

You giggled. “Yeah, yeah I did.”

He kissed you. “You’re so cute, you really are. All you do is care for others, especially me.”

You hummed a laugh and blushed. “That’s me.”

“I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you.”


	8. Chapter 8

You walked around your apartment texting your gaming friends, then you smiled at Levi. “You don’t seem happy.”

He pouted. “We’re back home, that’s why I’m sad.”

You smiled. “It’s not that bad, we have a nice glow about us.”

He groaned. “But you’re on your phone and you went right back to work.”

You walked over to him on the sofa, then straddled him. “Yes, but look on the Brightside, I haven’t had a nosebleed or passed out.”

He sighed and hugged you. “Yeah, that’s true.” He kissed the side of your head loads. “I’m sorry.”

You hugged him. “Why are you being sorry?”

“Well, you need to work and you do love your job and I’m getting all grumpy and mean about it.”

You looked up at Levi. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I love you and I do love my job too, but you’re more important to me.”

“Good.” He pushed your hair from your face. “You know, you are so perfect.”

You pouted and blushed. “I’m not, but thank you.”

He pulled you close and kissed you loads. “I love you.”

You giggled. “I love you too.” You pulled at his shirt and hummed. “So, Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You pulled a little face. “I need a little love.”

He frowned. “It does? Do you need more med?”

“What do you need.” He cupped your face. “I want to help.”

You bit your lip and looked at Levi’s lips, then back into his lovely eyes. “Kiss, I need a kiss.”

He looked up to your eyes. “I can do that.” You giggled as he pulled you close and kissed you. He hummed at you. “How do you feel now?”

“Better, but I need more.”

“More? Well, you must really need a lot of love.”

You nodded. “I am.” He pulled you up against him, then he kissed you more, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. His hands slid up your body, he squeezed you and massaged your sensitive skin. You hummed and smiled into the kiss, then a thought popped into your mind. “Hang on.”

Levi looked so sad when you jumped off him and ran to the bedroom. “Wait, where you going?”

“Wait there a moment.”

“But.”

“I’ll be back, I promise.” You heard him hum, which turned into a growl. You looked in your wardrobe and found the maid outfit you knew Levi would love. You slipped it on, then checked yourself out in the mirror, you looked amazing and Levi definitely would love it to death. You looked cute. You loved the puffiness of the skirt; you could just see the bottom of your bum. The only problem was, you hated the way you looked, so you were in an internal battle of you thinking you looked good and you didn’t. You walked out to the living room, then stopped. “Ta da.”

Levi turned his head and stared at you his eyes widened. “Woah.”

You twirled. “What do you think? I mean I wish I was at sexier, but it’ll do.”

“Come here.”

You walked around the sofa, then stood in front of him. You smiled down at him. “I put on nice underwear to match.”

He lifted your skirt to see the lace, then he put it back down and slid his hands up the outside of your thighs. He hummed then purred at you. He kissed your tummy, then looked up at you. “How can one person make everything look good?”

“I don’t make everything look good.”

He pulled you closer making you fall forwards onto him, your boobs in his face. “Ah, sorry.”

He wrapped his arms around you and hummed. “Don’t be, this is really nice.”

You straddled him, then sat on his lap. “Levi.”

He kissed your chest loads, then moved up to your neck where he could see evidence of this morning on your neck, his love bites. He moaned your name against your neck, then nipped it. “My good little maid.”

You played with his hair with your good hand. “I try my best.”

His fingers lightly danced up the inside of your thigh making your breath hitch. “You’re the best maid I’ve ever had, so I need to reward you.” He cupped the side of your face, his thumb soothing your skin as his hand moved up and down on your heat. You mewled and whined a little at him, your body tingling. He moved his hand up, then slipped it under the band of your underwear. His talented fingers ran up and down your heat, he could feel how much you wanted him. He felt pride fill him as he touched you more. His thumb rubbed against your bud, as his fingers teased your entrance. “Though, you’re always good and I want to reward you all the time.”

You leaned forwards and panted against his neck heating him up. He pressed one finger into your heat, so you rocked your hips with his movements. You lightly kissed his neck, you wanted him to know that you were enjoying everything he was doing to you. You knew you weren’t going to last too long, mainly because Levi was too good and you really, really wanted him. As soon as Levi pressed his second finger into your heat, your walls clamped onto him and your world came undone. You gripped his shirt, then moaned his name. You hummed and gulped after. “Not a word Levi.”

He pulled his hand from you, then licked his fingers. “I just feel a sense of pride, I managed to make you feel good so quickly.”

You hugged him and wouldn’t let him see your face. “Makes me seem I’m so greedy for you.”

He chuckled. “That isn’t a bad thing. I’m very greedy for you. I mean, I have a strong hunger for my wife.” He lifted you up a little. “Can I eat you? Please let me eat you. I love it so much.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes.” He went to move you off him, but you stopped him. “Well, I was thinking.”

He frowned. “I need to get protection cutie.”

You massaged his shoulders. “The thought of doing this with you seems to turn me on so much. Oh, but don’t worry I’m on the pill and everything, so no kids yet.”

His hands shook as he held your thighs, he then gulped hard. “You uhh, you sure?”

You kissed the tip of his nose. “Just this once, please? Ah, but we don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

He blushed. “N-no, no, I’d like to. It’s just, won’t it be messy? I don’t like messy.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek. “I can clean up, don’t worry.”

“That’s not fair on you.”

You kissed him for a while. “I’m the one who suggested it.” You went to move off him. “I’ll go get.”

He pulled you back. “N-no, let’s try it. Just once, until well…until we try for kids, right?”

You blushed hard. “Y-yes.”

He lightly touched your cheek. “Such a cute thing, you’d make adorable children.”

You pinched Levi’s cheek and giggled. “Says the most handsome man in the world.”

He growled at you. “All this talk makes me really want you.”

You bit your lip, knelt up and slipped your underwear off. You held it up and giggled. “My thinking exactly.”

“You’re so fucking hot brat.”

You smiled and started undoing his trousers. “I’m not, but thank you.”

He held your hands, kissed them. “I can do it.” He undid his trousers, then pulled himself out and sighed as he did. He let go of himself, then ran his hands up and down your sides. “You’re so beautiful.” You smiled at him and kissed him, you moved your hand up and down his length making his purr at you. You ran him along your heat, he whined a little at you, like he was so desperate to have you. He bucked a little towards you, you couldn’t help but smile at his need. “Please.” He whined your name it was just so cute. “Please.”

You raised up, then slowly lowered yourself onto him. Both of you gasped and hummed at the sensation. This with your past boyfriends felt too naked, but with Levi it was arousing on so many levels. You loved feeling him, all of him and he loved feeling all of you. He leaned forwards, lips against your neck as he panted. You smiled when you felt him move a little, but you could tell he was holding back a little so you could adjust. You ruffled his hair and moaned. “You feel so good Levi.” He growled at you. “So, fucking good.” You rolled your hips allowing him to feel all of you and him to press perfectly inside you. “I love you, so much.”

Your declaration of love and praise sparked something in Levi. He kissed you and dug his fingers in your hair, he held you close to his body as be bucked up into you, he just wanted you to be close to him. He bucked his hips again a little faster as he kissed along your cheek to your ear, he moaned and whispered your name as well as sweet nothings to you. He loved you praising him, but he wanted to praise you and you and your wonderful body. You felt so loved and wanted in this moment with him. Sometimes words were not enough, sometimes you had to show people. After everything you’d been through, the pain and suffering from Richard, as well as the gang issues, you needed this with him. Levi was making you feel loved, even though you didn’t feel lovable after a crazy stalker told you he loved you over and over.

You welled up as he tapped his forehead against yours, he kept telling you over and over as he looked into your beautiful eyes that he loved you. He watched with each thrust from him and rock of your hips, that the darkness in your heart just washed away. He was showing you in the best way he knew, just how much he adored you and how he would never let you go. You were Levi’s world, that’s why he wanted to be sure you wanted this, that he and you could let go and be passionate and free with each other, that you both had a future together. He felt so warm, but not the hot kind with body temperature. Levi warmth within his heart as he looked at you, he knew by the way you pawed and touched him you loved him just as much, by the bruising around your eye, that you were willing to get hurt for him, your love for him really moved him. Levi had never been this loved before, he liked it a lot and wanted to hold onto you for the rest of his life. He promised himself, that he was going to stop Richard, stop the gangs and give you the life you deserve. He slammed into you hard causing your walls to come crashing down and a surge of pleasure to rip through you, you squeezed him and shook as you felt a heat within you spread.

You pulled Levi up to kiss you, you hummed at the sensation and enjoyed how passionate and dominating he was even though you were on top. You rocked your hips to Levi’s actions, then you smiled slightly as you grinded against him. He was slowing down for a moment, so the two of you could enjoy each other. He couldn’t help but smile too as he kissed you, he was lucky to have you, that you stood up to him for so long and made him fall in love with you and adore him the way you did. You both felt a strong connection between the two of you, this build of trust, love and passion was so perfect. Levi was hitting all the right places, and you were perfectly tight around him. Every squeeze of your body, and the drag of your fingers made his body sing. You both knew exactly what you were doing to the other.

You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck, then tugged at him letting him know what you wanted to do. Levi turned you and lay you down on the sofa, he loved this position the most, because he was in control of making you feel good, plus you always looked so good under him and from this spot he could watched your cute face. You placed your arms on the sofa, you steadied your legs on the sofa, then wrapped them around Levi and tugged him close. He dragged his hands up your sides and back, he felt every inch of you. He thought you were so beautiful, so perfect in his hands. He lightly peppered your skin with kisses, he just loved every inch of you. He just loved everything about you, to him you were so cute, he only wished you were naked.

Levi leaned closer and licked your chest, so he could feel your heart racing against his tongue as he rocked his hips against you. He still couldn’t get over how soft your skin was, he just loved touching it, kissing it, or licking it all the time. You gasped and moaned as Levi gave love and attention to your sensitive skin, you never thought one man could make you feel this good. The way Levi doted on you really made you feel special, that you were beautiful. You always disliked yourself, other times you hated parts of you and blamed yourself a lot. However, Levi’s love was so pure and sweet, but that was just Levi, he was never one to make things complicated because he liked simple and easy things. That’s why you loved being with him and why you loved him so much, because everything was so simple.

You cupped Levi’s neck with your one good had and began moving with him, you moaned out when he hit the right spot in you yet again. He was just perfect for you, he fitted you right and every movement was just perfection. You bit your lip and bent your head back and moaned, you tugged on Levi’s hair a little as you felt a little shock of pleasure. He slid his hands up and down your sides, then he pulled you back a bit as he dove for your breasts. He nipped and sucked on your sensitive mounds, he covered them in little love bites in places that would be shown. He was always one for being a little possessive, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t get joy out of seeing you have marks on you to show you were his. He was proud to see his marks and that everyone else saw it, hell, he was so proud when he kissed you in front of everyone and basically declared that you were his.

You panted and moaned. “Levi.” You looked down at him, he leaned up and kissed you. “Tell me how much I’m yours.” You gasped them gulped. “Tell me how much you love me.”

Levi gripped your hips hard as he kissed you passionately and desperately, he was close and he knew you were. “I love you.” He growled at you. “You are mine, every inch of you is mine. All mine.”

You gripped him hard. “All yours, and you’re mine.” You cried out in pleasure. “I love you.”

Levi growled more; you gave him a new kind of fire within him. He found a sudden surge of stamina and passion. “Hold on.” You nodded and did what Levi told you to do. He shifted his legs then bucked into you hard and fast. You cried out and gripped Levi hard. Levi moaned your name and cried out a few times, he felt his build up and yours getting so close. Levi leaned over you and grabbed the arm of the sofa. He focused as much as he could, you grabbed hold of his sides and squeezed his sensitive sides. You squeezed your toes and closed your eyes tightly as you felt your release wash over you. You cried out; your body shook as Levi kept riding out your pleasure.

He moaned your name and came undone, he felt pure pleasure rip its nails throughout your body as you felt the same way. You both were chasing the feeling, wanting it to last as much as possible. You could feel heat within you, with others it felt wrong, but with Levi this felt amazing. He slowed down, then lay on your body for a bit as you both panted. He shuddered as the clean side of his head kept telling him what he’d just done, but it was you that would have to clean the most instead of him.

Levi pulled from you, then looked down. “Umm, I can clean you.”

You smiled at Levi. “I can do it.” You got off the sofa, then hurried over to the bathroom. You took the costume off, then started cleaning yourself up. You looked up and smiled at Levi. “Hey.” You giggled. “Don’t look so guilty Mr.”

He sighed. “I know, but.”

You changed into light and comfy clothes, then hugged Levi. “I love you so much. Please don’t feel bad or guilty.”

“But.”

“I really enjoyed what we did, trust me. It felt amazing and when you are ready mentally, we can have a go again.”

He growled. “I’d like that. I want to claim you again.” He blushed hard. “Oh…wow…I didn’t realise it was like that, but I guess it is.”

You smiled and bit your lip. “Well, you’ll properly claim me when I come of the birth control.”

He held your hips and growled. “Yes.”

You giggled. “Someone is excited.”

He purred at you. “Can we go again? Please?”

You jumped up onto the sink in the bathroom. “I’m all yours.”

You hummed to yourself as you walked around in the snow with a table in front of you. You were setting up a hot chocolate station, along with toppings to put on with warm cookies. You had made everything and you were doing this to thank and reward Erwin’s mafia group that Levi was in. You were doing this because it was freezing, and they had been working to protect people in the city and you. So, you were at the back of their base in the nice park organising it all with Hange’s help. Levi didn’t know you were doing this, so it was going to be a nice surprise for him to see you outside where his work base was looking all cute in your winter things.

Hange smiled at you. “Alright, I’ll go tell the guys to come on out and to hang out.”

You nodded. “Thank you. Oh, we need some fires going.”

“Don’t worry, the men can do that because you know what they’re like for fire.”

You gave her the thumbs up. “I do.”

“I’ll be right back!” She skipped off leaving you alone in the snow with the warm drink and cookies. You were tempted to have one, but you couldn’t because you needed to wait. Hange came back with loads of people. “Let the surprise start!”

You smiled and waved to everyone. “Hi, I have cookies and hot chocolate! Umm, could you maybe start some fires?” You hummed a laugh as people stare at you with a blush, then rushed around to do as you asked. You squeaked when you were hugged from behind. “Hi Levi.”

He squeezed you and hummed. “Warm cute brat.”

You giggled. “You liked the surprise then?”

“I do.”

“I’ll get you one of my homemade cookies.” You opened the heating container, then picked up a warm chocolate chip cookie with a napkin and handed it to Levi. “You want a hot chocolate too?”

He nodded. “Please.”

“With the works?”

His eyes widened and sparkled. “Yes.”

You hummed a laugh and poured a cup, then put cream, marshmallows, chocolate sauce and chocolate curls on top. “There you go. Enjoy.”

He smiled at his cookie and drink. “Best surprise. Is it all made by you?”

“Yep.”

He bounced a little. “Even better.”

“Eat up, I’ve got to serve everyone now.” You smiled at each person, then gave them a drink and a cookie each. You let out a long yawn, then got a cookie and a drink for yourself once everyone had one each. You nibbled your warm cookie and hummed. “Warm.”

Levi hugged you from behind and kissed your cheek loads. “You did a great job.”

“I have more cookies and hot chocolate you know?”

“Oh yeah?”

You turned your head and smiled at him. “You want more?”

He hummed. “I could do with some more.”

You giggled. “Well, help yourself because I’m still eating and drinking.”

He hummed. “I like you serving though.”

“You’ll have to wait then.”

He moaned. “Okay, but I can hold you, right?”

You giggled. “Of course.”

He squeezed you and buried his face in the crook of your neck. “Mmm, you smell so nice.”

“Let me guess, I smell like cookies and chocolate?”

“Yeah.”

You sipped your drink more. “Blame that on all the baking and hot chocolate making.”

“You’re too good for those guys.”

You looked at everyone chatting and enjoying themselves. “How? I think this is the first time I’ve ever done anything like this for them.”

He nipped your neck, then licked a mark. “Yeah, that’s because I keep you far away from them.”

You shuffled around to face him. “Why?”

“Tch, because they are annoying with the questions about you and our future together.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “I don’t want them to know loads about you because you’re mine.”

“You are too cute.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Chocolate.”

You smiled. “Not surprised I taste like chocolate.”

“It’s a good taste.”

You finished your drink and hummed. “Well, I won’t always taste like it.”

He nodded. “Noted.”

You turned and made Levi another drink and handed him a cookie. “Here you go.”

“Thank you. You not having another?”

You shook your head. “Not yet, I just finished one.”

He hummed. “So, what are you going to do?”

You walked around in the snow with him following. “Think I might get artistic.”

“Oh yeah?”

You squatted, then started messing with the snow and making little snowmen, as well as snow animals. “Think I need to make snow homes too.”

Levi put his cup down at the serving table, then came back over to you and started helping you making snow people, animals and homes. “This is fun.”

You hummed a laugh. “It is.” You looked over to what he’d made and saw two snow people and two little snow people. “Who’s that?”

He blushed and cleared his throat. “There’s me and you together, then these two little ones are our kids.”

You blushed hard and giggled. “That’s so cute.”

He gulped and looked over to you. “That’s if you want two? I’d prefer this many.” He made two more little kids. “Four. Two girls and two boys.” He lowered his voce. “If…if you want…it’s up to you.”

You leaned over and kissed his cheek loads. “Four it is.”

He looked to you. “Really!?”

You nodded and hummed a laugh. “Really. I think this is a perfect family for us.”

He gasped. “Twins.”

You glared at him. “I am not pushing out a baby one after another.”

“Twins would be great, none identical twins. A boy and a girl.”

You poked his cheek. “You do know what would be a lot of work, right?”

He smiled. “Yeah, but it’d be great. I hope we do get twins.”

You hummed a laugh and shook your head. “A lot of sleepless nights.”

He kissed your cheek loads. “I promise I will change every nappy and go to every cry in the night.”

You smiled. “That’s so sweet, but that’s if we have twins.”

“If not, I’ll be a bit sad, but one kid at a time is good. I will still do as promised. All the nappies and cries in the night.”

“You are just…” You sighed. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

You pouted. “Stop it.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Make me.”

You grabbed his face with one hand and squeezed his cheeks. “You are a pain in the butt.”

“A pain that you love.”

You hummed. “I don’t know.”

He pulled his face from your grip and looked sad. “You don’t love me?”

You smiled. “I do love you.” You hugged him and awed at him. “You looked so sad then when you thought I didn’t. Of course I do, I love you more than anything and I could never stop loving you.”

He gulped. “Thank you.”

You kissed him, then nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. “You’re forever perfect to me.”

“Can we go home? I need to go home and be with you.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pushed with your feet, so he fell back onto his back in the snow with you on top. You hummed a laugh. “We can’t, that’d be unfair and rude to your friends.”

He held your waist and hummed. “I don’t care.”

You tapped his forehead a few times. “Naughty boy.” You pulled away, then stretched. “I’m going to get another hot chocolate.”

Levi watched you run off, then he got up and out of the snow. “You left me in the snow.”

You held your hot chocolate and smiled at him. “Sorry, but I needed this.” You sipped it and hummed in happiness. “It tastes so good.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He pulled you close and kissed you, then he nipped you lip and deepened the kiss and tasted nothing but chocolate. He smiled, then kissed you more. “So good.”

You leaned your head against his shoulder, then closed your eyes. “Mmm, comfy.”

He rubbed your back. “Thank you.”

“You know what?”

“What?”

You smiled and gazed up at him. “We should go home. I want to cuddle with you.”

He held your hand and pulled you along. “I can deliver on that.” He walked up to Erwin. “We’re heading home if that’s okay. Do you need us?”

Erwin shook his head. “No, we’re done for the day.” He said your name. “Thank you for the cookies and hot chocolate, it was fantastic and perfect. It really lifted everyone’s spirits, so thank you.”

You blushed. “Oh, well I’m happy to give people that spark.”

“We should do this again, maybe a little Christmas party if Levi is willing to let you out of his cage of love and my wife.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “I’m not that bad.”

You kissed Levi’s temple. “Bless you. Sure, a party sounds really good. I actually have to go to one soon with the spooky crew, just us gamers. Levi can’t make it, which is sad, but it’ll be fun to hang out with my friends.” You giggled. “Anyway, see you around handsome.”

Erwin waved. “Get home safely.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “You are so sweet, you really are. Now about those none identical twins.”

You blushed. “L-Levi.”

“Just a suggestion.”

“I can’t will my body to make two babies.”

He hummed and squeezed you. “Well, I will and it’ll happen.”

You sighed and giggled. “You’re a dope and I love it.”

Levi pulled over and let out a long sigh. “I don’t like dropping you off.”

You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I know, but I promised that I would party with my friends. I’m not drinking, so don’t worry about that. Plus, I’m a married woman and you can trust these guys.”

He grumbled. “But there’s more cars here than the spooky crew.”

You looked around. “Maybe they invited their friends, which is okay.”

“But.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “I’ll be just fine, don’t worry.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I love you.”

You smiled. “You’re acting like you’ll never see me again.”

He gulped. “I just have a bad feeling.”

“I’ll be okay Levi, I really will. I love you loads.”

“Call me.”

You got out the car. “I will text you and keep you updating, promise. I’ll call you as well in about two hours.”

“Thank you.”

You hummed a laugh. “Have a good night working.”

“Love you!”

You waved to him. “Love you too!” You closed the car door, then hurried into the building out of the cold. You shook the snow off you, then took your coat off. “Hi guys!”

Josh ran over to you and hugged you in your nice dress. “You look beautiful.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you. There’s a lot of people here.”

“Yeah, mainly other streamers I know who aren’t douchebags.”

“Good.”

He put his arm around you. “So, what’s your poison for tonight?”

You laughed. “I’m afraid I’m a bore, but I’m not drinking booze tonight and being a good girl.”

He stopped in the room full of people. “You pregnant?”

You shook your head. “No, no. I shouldn’t be.” You grabbed a soft drink and sipped. “We’ve been careful.” You leaned against the wall and hummed. “This is nice, you know, just relaxing with each other.”

Josh nodded. “I love it.” He looked at his friends, then to you. “How come Levi isn’t here?”

“Work.”

He blew a raspberry. “Shit.”

You smiled. “I don’t mind. He’s very dedicated to his job and I’m so proud of him.”

He patted your head. “You’re cute.”

You giggled. “Thank you.” You waved at Ryuu when he stared at you. He smiled shyly, then waved back. “Come here.”

Ryuu walked over. “Hey.”

You hugged him. “Lovely to see you.”

“You too.”

“So, we should totally do a spooky crew trip at some point.”

Josh smirked. “That’d be fun.”

Ryuu frowned at your drink. “You not drinking?”

You shook your head. “Nah, I’m being a good girl and not drinking.”

“You pregnant?”

You groaned. “No, I just don’t feel like drinking. We’ll have to do drunk gaming though.”

Ken slid up to your group. “Yes, drunk gaming, yes.”

Josh jumped. “Where the fuck you come from?”

“Your ass.”

“So that’s what that fart was…”

You snorted a laugh. “You guys are disgusting.” You nodded to the room. “Anyway, shouldn’t you guys be socialising or something?”

Ryuu sighed. “I’m done.”

Ken frowned. “The party has only just started.”

“So?”

You giggled and hugged Ryuu’s arm. “I get it, I’m like you. Socialising is hard work.”

He hummed. “Yeah. I just want you guys and games.”

You kissed his cheek. “You’re the sweetest.”

Josh pouted. “Where’s the love for me?”

You patted Josh’s chest. “There, there.”

“Hey!”

“I gave you a big hug when I arrived.”

Josh let out a long sigh. “I guess.”

You winked at him. “Anyway, I’m going to the bathroom. Where is it?”

“Down the hall to the right I think.”

“Thank you.” You walked down the hall, then used the bathroom. You cleaned up and checked yourself in the mirror. You frowned when you heard a bang, then a few more bangs and people shouting and screaming. You opened the bathroom door to be greeted with Richard carrying a gun, with knives and ammo on a vest. He jumped at you coming out the bathroom, then shot you three times. You stumbled back and fell onto the floor. Richard stared at you, then registered who he’d just shot. He called your name as you lay there on the floor bleeding and in shock. “Levi…”

Richard walked over to you and said your name. He crouched and reached out with a shaky hand. “No…no you weren’t meant to…” He stood up and welled up. “I have to…I have...” He walked away from you as people ran away.

You slowly woke up with a gasp, then the pain washed over you. You carefully rolled over onto your stomach and cried in pain, then you dragged your body into the bathroom and locked the door. You whimpered and pushed yourself up, then leaned against the wall. You looked down at yourself to see the three wounds bleeding and your dress covered in blood. He’d shot your shoulder, chest and gut. You heard sirens outside, as well as police trying to talk Richard to get him to put his gun down and surrender so they could send in medics. You opened your bag, then tapped on the phone, but your blood smudged on it. You wiped your blood off, then called Levi.

Levi said your name. “You okay? You’re late in calling me.”

You smiled at his voice. “Levi.”

He frowned. “Something wrong? Your voice sounds weak.”

You welled up. “I love you Levi, I really love you and being with you has been the best thing ever to happen to me.”

“Wh…why are you talking like this?”

You leaned your head back. “I’ve been shot Levi.”

“What!?”

You smiled. “Don’t get sad. I don’t want to be like this and you sad.”

Levi ran about and gathered a team together. “I need you to stay awake love, please.”

You hummed and gulped. “I’m cold and tired.”

“Stay awake. Promise me you’ll stay awake.”

You coughed and gasped for air. “I’m having trouble breathing.”

“Were you shot in the chest?”

“Yes.”

Levi got into his car and raced to you. “Tch, damn it your lung has collapsed. Just hold on, please love.”

You sniffed a little. “Yeah, yeah I’ll try.” Your head drooped, but you fought to keep it up. “I’m…I’m weak.”

“You need to fight, please.”

You gulped, then dragged yourself to the door. You unlocked it, then opened the door and fell out onto the floor and groaned. “I’m…I’m going to try and get out.”

“Don’t move too much, you’re too weak. How many times were you shot?”

“Three.”

“THREE!? Where!?”

You hummed and panted. “Umm…shoulder, chest and gut.”

“Tch, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

You dragged your body down the hall, then looked inside the room you’d been in with your friends. You saw some people were okay, but scared, then there were others who were hurt like you. You saw Josh was holding his arm, you couldn’t tell if he’d been shot, or the bullet had grazed him. You waved at him weakly. “Josh.”

He gasped when he saw you, then he crawled over to you and said your name. “You’re bleeding!”

You handed him your phone. “Levi…talk to him…please.”

Josh took your phone and spoke to Levi; he was giving him updates and information about what was going on. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll keep an eye on her I promise.” He moved you so you were on your back and your head on his lap, then he held the phone. “He says he wants you to keep hearing his voice and to not speak.”

You smiled as you hear Levi saying your name, then telling you he loved you and he was going to save you. “Levi…I love you.”

Levi gulped. “Don’t speak love, please. You have to reserve your strength.” You could hear the pain, sadness, rage and panic in his voice. “For me?”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Don’t ever be sorry again. Just…just stay alive and we can have those perfect kids we dreamed about.”

You gulped down hard. “Yeah.”

Josh looked around, then noticed Richard wasn’t around. He looked to Ryuu. “Where’s Richard.”

Ryuu pointed up. “He went upstairs.”

Josh moved you off him. “Stay there.” He crouched walked over to the front door, then slowly opened it and waved his hand to the cops. He opened it more to show them who he was and the blood on him. He moved back over to you, then scooped you up. “I got you, I got you.” He carried you to the door, checked around for Richard, then ran out with you as he gritted his teeth in pain at the gun wound on his arm. As he ran, other hostages fled. He ran right to an ambulance. “Help! Please help!”

The paramedic opened up, then helped Josh in with you and lay you on the bed and began treatment. “Sir, you need to go to another ambulance, you’re hurt and you need help.”

He gulped. “But.”

“I’ve got her, don’t worry.”

You heard your name shouted franticly. “Levi…”

Josh jumped out the ambulance and looked around, then waved to Levi. “Levi! Over here!”

Levi ran over and looked into the ambulance and said your name. “How did you?”

“Richard, he went upstairs and left us all. I took the chance.”

“Thank you.”

“You should get in; I need medical attention.”

Levi nodded. “I’ll see you at the hospital.” Levi climbed in and looked to the paramedic. “I’m her husband.”

He smiled. “Sit. I’m stabilising her now. She lost a lot of blood and that lung is a worry, but she’ll pull through.” He set up the machines and stopped the bleeding. “She’ll make it, I know it.”

Levi moved and held your hand, then looked down at you as you smiled behind your oxygen mask at him. “I’m right here love, I’m right here.”

You smiled. “I kept my promise.”

“You did, now you need to keep to it so we can have those kids.”

You hummed a laugh. “I will, I promise. I’ll fight.”

“Good girl.” He kissed your forehead. “I love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too. With everything I have.”

“You win this time brat.”

You sighed. “Finally.”

He hummed a laugh, then kissed your forehead again and squeezed your hand. He was so thankful you were tough, that you were alive and that you were going to make it. He wasn’t looking forward to your recovery though, because seeing you in pain was going to be hard for him. He promised himself he was going to do anything and everything for you to help you recover and come back to being the wife he knew, loved and adored.


	9. Chapter 9

You opened your eyes slowly and hummed in slight pain, you felt so weak and tired. Parts of your body and skin stung. You moved your arm to reach up, then winced at the needles in your arm for the meds. You reached up more, then tapped against something with your fingers. You looked at your hand to a monitor clip on your finger, so you touched your face with your other hand and felt an oxygen mask on there. You hummed and gulped as you felt thirsty. You turned your weak head to the side and looked to see Levi fast asleep in a chair. You reached over to him, but couldn’t reach him. “Levi?” Your voice cracked and croaked. You coughed and winced in pain, then gasped. “Levi!”

Levi frowned, then woke up and looked at you. There were a few bets as he registered what was going on, then his eyes widened. He sat up and moved closer to you and said your name. “You’re awake.” He held your hand. “Do you need anything?”

You hummed. “Water, please.”

He poured you a cup, then put a straw in and moved the bed up a little bit. He leaned closer. “Here.”

You sipped and hummed. “Thank you.”

“The pain too much?”

You gulped. “A little.”

He kissed your forehead. “I’ll go get the doctor to increase your meds.”

“Thank you.”

Levi hurried out the room, then came back with the doctor. “She just needs something to stop the pain.”

The doctor nodded and walked over to the meds. “I will increase it and sign off on it.” He smiled at you. “It’s lovely to see you awake Mrs Ackerman. Your husband was right, you do have very beautiful eyes. He would not stop talking about you and how wonderful you are.”

You weakly laughed. “He’s a gem, isn’t he?”

“He is.” He sighed and finished up. “All done. I must say Mrs Ackerman, you are a very strong and brave woman.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“I’ll leave you both to talk.”

Levi bowed. “Thank you.” He sat on the bed next to you, then lay on his side and smiled at you. “I’m so proud of you.”

You smiled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

You hummed a laugh. “Good.” You gulped and felt tired. “So, what happened?”

“What do you remember?”

You frowned. “I went to the party and had fun with my friends, then I went to the bathroom.” You gulped as things slowly came to mind. “I heard shouting and bangs, so I walked out and I…” You saw Richard’s shocked face and then felt the bullets hit you. “Richard…he…he shot me.” You welled up. “I collapsed and then…nothing…” You shook your head. “I…I think I woke up and called you. I remember your soothing voice calling to me.”

He smiled and kissed your forehead. “You went through a lot.”

You sighed. “I don’t remember much after that.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “Well, from what I heard from the police they managed to arrest Richard.”

You smiled. “Good. What about my friends?”

“Josh got shot in the arm, but he’s fine now. Ryuu and Ken didn’t get hurt, but from what Richard said he was planning on killing all three of them and men, then taking you away.”

You welled up and stared crying. You covered your eyes up with your arm as you sobbed. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, you’ve done nothing wrong.”

You took your oxygen mask off, then rubbed your face. “I got people hurt.”

“Richard hurt people, not you.”

“But I was the reason why people got hurt. Richard wanted me.”

Levi looked to the monitors and saw you were getting in dangerous areas. “Brat, you need to relax and calm down, okay? Breathe for me.” He cupped your face and locked eyes with you. “Breathe, okay? Copy me.”

You nodded and breathed with him. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, you’ve been through a lot love.” He moved your hair from your face and smiled. “Look, Richard chose to do what he did and yes, some other people got shot, but you were the only one who was shot the worst. No one died. Richard is arrested and the restraining order is being put in place, so there will be zero contact from now on for life.”

You smiled. “Perfect.”

He kissed your forehead loads. “I’ve been on your online profiles and released a statement for you.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you.”

“I’m here for you.”

You smiled. “I bet you’re not happy he was arrested.”

Levi sighed. “I wanted to find him, then skin him alive and do other things to him that I’ll be arrested for.”

You hummed and hugged Levi’s arm weakly. “I wouldn’t want that, because we have kids to have.”

He laughed. “Yeah, we do. Can I get you anything else?”

You frowned in thought. “I’m hungry, so, could I have something?”

He smiled. “Of course, what do you want?”

“Chocolate.”

He nodded. “Got it. I’ll be right back.”

You hummed. “Okay.” You watched him leave, then you pressed the button to sit you up to the point where it was safe. You let out a shaky sigh, then looked to the door to see Ryan. “Detective.”

He waved and walked in with flowers. “Good to see you’re awake.”

You nodded. “Yeah. I don’t want to know how long I was asleep for.”

He pointed to the seat. “May I?”

“Sure.” You coughed a little, then sighed and put your oxygen mask back on. “How can I help?”

He put the flowers on the side. “I thought I’d bring you a gift, a get well soon gift.”

“Thank you.”

He smiled, then got out his notebook. “I need to ask you some questions about what happened, can I?”

You nodded. “I’m happy to help.”

“Wonderful.” He talked to you about everything and wrote down it all, then he turned the notebook to you and handed you a pen. “Sign here for me, just to confirm you approve of everything we talked about.”

You weakly took the pen, then signed away on the paper. “There.”

“Thank you.”

You smiled and gulped. “He really not getting out again?”

“He’s going to be locked away for good, I swear.”

You nodded and hummed. “I’m glad.”

“One less thing to worry about, right?”

You laughed. “Yeah, yeah it is.”

“So, what’s next for you?”

You hummed in thought. “Work, then kids.”

He smirked. “You’re going to be a great mum.” He got up and looked to the door as Levi walked in with a bag. “Hello Mr Ackerman, don’t worry I’m not after you. I was just talking to your wife about the incident. All done now and I’m heading off.”

Levi shook Ryan’s hand. “Thank you for handling this case.”

“You’re welcome.” He pointed out the door. “I’ll see you around, both of you.”

You weakly waved. “Bye, and thank you for the flowers.”

Levi walked over, then sat on the bed. “He bought you flowers…”

You hummed and smiled. “They’re nice.” You gulped, then looked to Levi. “Chocolate?”

He sighed and nodded. “Sure.” He took your mask off, then fed you chocolate. “Good?”

“Perfect.” You gulped and blushed. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

You blushed more and gulped hard. “I’ve been thinking, you know, with the whole being shot and everything really puts things into perspective for you.”

He ate some chocolate and hummed. “Yeah?”

“When I’m all healed up and the doctor gives me the thumbs up, we’re looking at a year, right?”

He smiled. “A year together…yeah…”

You cleared your throat. “Well…I don’t want to delay it anymore. Who knows when someone tries to kill me again?”

He looked to you and frowned. “Yeah…”

You pulled at your quilt. “We…we should start trying for a baby.”

He smiled brightly at you making your heart hammer in your chest, he was so handsome. “Really?”

You nodded. “Really.”

“Yes, yes! I’d love to.” He kissed you and hummed. “I really would love to.”

You giggled. “Good.”

You lay on the sofa groaning; you were tired and achy. You were waiting for Levi to come home from work so he could take you to the hospital to have your scan. You were going to find out gender today, which was exciting. You looked at your belly and saw the tiniest of bumps, which seemed surprising at 18 weeks. You smiled when you heard the front door go, you leaned up and smiled at Levi. “Hi.”

He smiled at you. “Hi, any cravings?”

You nodded. “I do.”

He walked over and kissed your forehead. “What do you need?”

“You.”

He jumped over the sofa and sat next to you. “I can give you me.”

You cuddled him and hummed. “Cuddly.”

He rubbed your back. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay, just a bit tired.”

He hugged you and squeezed your cheek loads. “Poor brat. We should have a nap day after we’ve been to the doctor.”

You hummed and smiled. “Yes.”

He let out a long sigh and stretched. “Alright, let’s go love, we have to see the baby.”

You got up and walked with him. “I want to know why my bump is a bit bigger than normal.”

Levi looked to your bump. “Big baby?”

You laughed. “Maybe.”

He helped you into the care, the drove you to the hospital. “I kind of hate hospitals.”

You smiled. “Because I was in there for a while?”

He sighed and nodded. “Seeing you shot and lying in bed…it hurt.”

You reached over and squeezed his thigh. “I’m fine honey, I’m alive and fine.”

He looked over at you. “I know, but I still worry.”

You kissed his cheek. “Love you.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Love you.”

You smiled. “What to see our baby?”

He nodded. “Yes, so much.”

You got out the car and waved at him. “Come on then, hurry.”

He jumped out the car, then grabbed your hand and hurried along with you into the hospital. He gave your name, then sat down with you as you both waited. Levi played with your hand, then he kissed it loads. “You’re glowing.”

You blushed. “Nooooo.”

He kissed your neck. “You are. You’re glowing and you’re beautiful.”

You giggled. “You flirt. You trying to get me into bed?”

“Yes.”

You laughed and kissed him. “Well, I am interested.”

“Mrs Ackerman?” You and Levi looked to a nurse. She smiled. “You both want to come with me?”

Levi pulled you to your feet. “Great.” He put his arm around you and guided you along. “I’m excited.”

You hummed a laugh. “Me too.”

She led you into a room, and helped you sit onto the seat. “The technician will be with you shortly.”

You pulled your shirt up to show your belly, then you looked to Levi. “You still love me?”

Levi smiled. “Of course.”

You pouted. “But I’ve gained weight and I have a belly with a baby in.”

“You’re beautiful no matter what.” He sighed and patted his tummy. “Besides, I have the couple belly too.”

You narrowed your eye at him. “Says the man with a six pack.”

“It’s not as defined as it used to be.”

You pouted. “It’s not as defined as it used to be.”

“Don’t mock me.”

“Ass.”

He ruffled your hair. “You’re cute.”

You smiled. “You’re easy to mess with.”

He sighed. “I am.”

“Love you and your less defined six pack.”

“Thank you.”

The technician walked in and smiled. “Hello Mr and Mrs Ackerman, you ready?”

You nodded. “More than ready.”

She smiled and sat, then put gloves on. “Wonderful.” She turned everything on, then picked up the gel. “This will be a tad cold.”

You smiled. “That’s okay.”

Levi held your hand. “I’ll warm you up later with a bath.”

“Thank you.”

She laughed. “You two are cute.” She picked up the sensor. “Alright, let’s have a look.” She hummed and smiled. “Looking very good Mrs Ackerman, perfect actually.” She looked at your belly. “Sorry if I go over your scar, it’s not too sensitive, is it?”

You shook your head. “No, no, the bullet wounds are just scars now.”

“Good. I don’t want to give you any discomfort.”

You bit your lip. “So, could we know the gender?”

She nodded. “Of course, which one would you like to know first?”

You frowned. “Which one?”

She smiled. “You don’t know?”

Levi gulped. “Know what?”

She giggled and laughed. “Mrs Ackerman, you are having twins.”

You blushed hard. “Wh-What?”

She turned the screen and showed you and Levi two babies on the screen. “See? Two little ones.”

You stared in shock, then you glared at Levi. “How did you do it?”

Levi laughed. “Guess my wish came true, huh?”

She hummed a laugh. “Husband wanted twins?”

You nodded. “Yep.”

“Bless. Well, let’s look a gender.” She moved the device and tilted her head. “Baby one is…a boy! Baby two…a girl! You are having none identical twins, a boy and a girl.”

Levi gasped. “Wow…twins…a boy and a girl. This is…this is amazing.”

You welled up and covered your mouth. “Oh…”

The woman looked to you. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “Sorry, I’m not sad, it’s just this is wonderful news. We’ve been through so much with a stalker and me getting hurt, that being gifted with twins is…it’s wonderful.”

She smiled. “Want me to take a picture?”

Levi nodded. “Please.”

She took a picture, then printed it off and handed it over. “Here you go, one boy and girl.”

Levi looked at it with you. “Evan and Kuchel together.”

You hummed. “Evan and Kuchel.”

The lady handed you tissues. “Here, to clean up. All I can say is, you are progressing perfectly and the little ones look great. You should book yourself in for a check-up.”

Levi cleaned you up and nodded. “Thank you, we will.”

“Your wife will need a bit more help than normal because she’s carrying twins. She’ll be more tired, more hungry and labour will be…well…I bet you can imagine.” She hummed a laugh. “The doctors will help you both out with it all. I promise.”

“Thank you so much.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

She bowed. “I’ll leave you both alone. Have a nice day.”

Levi pulled your shirt down, then helped you off the bed. “Two babies.”

You laughed. “You jinxed it.”

“I did.”

You walked with him. “I’m just glad it wasn’t four. I don’t think I could cope with that.”

“It’s a lot for your body to take.”

You smiled and laughed. “Yeah, but I’m really happy we’re having two.” You gulped. “Nervous though.”

He kissed the back of your hand loads. “I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

“I know.”

He pulled you to reception and put in the appointment bookings and explained it was twins. He let out a long sigh as he walked with you. “You hungry?”

You blushed and pouted. “Maybe.”

“What would you like?”

You hummed and bit your lip. “Cake and ice cream.”

“Then that’s what we’ll have.”

You gasped, then giggled. “Yay!”

He drove you to a dessert shop, then ordered warm chocolate cake and ice cream with it for you. He even ordered cake and ice cream for himself. He ate his and hummed. “We should do this more often.”

You gulped and licked your lips. “No because I’ll get fat.”

He frowned at you. “You’re not though.”

“I will though.”

He shook his head. “No, no you won’t because you’re perfect.”

You smiled. “You’ll love me no matter what, right?”

He nodded. “Exactly.”

You blushed and sighed. “You keep setting my heart racing you know.”

“Good.” He reached over and held your hand. “I want to keep it racing after all this time together.”

You smiled and squeezed his hand. “I love you.”

He blushed. “I love you too.”

You got some of your ice cream and cake, then offered it to Levi. “Try some.”

He ate it and hummed. “It’s good.”

“I know, right?”

He sipped his water. “So, I guess we’re going to have to buy more things then on account of having two babies.”

You smiled. “It’s going to be a lot of dirty nappies.”

He hummed and nodded. “Yes, but twice as much laughter and giggles.”

You bit your lip and thought about two bouncing babies. “It’s exciting, but scary.”

“It is, but we’ve got each other, right?”

You nodded. “We do.”

“Every step of the way.”

You stretched and moaned. “I think we need to go to bed.”

He nodded. “I think we do. So, eat up and we’ll head to bed.”

You smiled. “I can’t wait to spoon.”

“I can’t either.”

You reached out to Levi and squeezed the air. “Hug.”

He smiled and shuffled closer, then hugged you. “You can get all the hugs.”

You nuzzled his neck. “Perfect.”

You ran around your place with a towel after your two year old daughter as she squealed and giggled. “Kucheeeel!”

She squealed and giggled. “Ev, Ev, Ev, Ev!”

You scooped her up into your arms. “Where do you think you’re going young miss?”

She smiled and giggled. “Mama!”

You kissed her face loads. “Mmm! I love you so much!” You walked into the play room and sighed as Levi lay on the floor with Evan. “It’s no use, she wants to bath with Evan.”

“Ev, Ev, Ev!”

Levi smiled. “That’s alright. Bath time Evan.”

Evan clapped his hands. “Ku, Ku, Ku!”

Levi stood up, then picked his son up and walked with you to the bathroom. “These two are as thick as thieves.”

You hummed a laugh. “It’s perfect. I just hope they stay like that when they’re older.”

“I’m sure they will.”

You put Kuchel in the bath, then Levi put Evan in too. You gave them toys to play with while you and Levi worked together to wash your kid’s soft hair and their cute little bodies. You sat back and watched them play, then talk to each other in their own little world. You let out a long sigh, then leaned against Levi. “We make a great team.”

Levi kissed the top of your head. “We’ve done well. So, you have a stream soon?”

You hummed. “I do.”

“I’ll keep the little ones occupied and well behaved.”

You smirked. “Good luck.”

“They’re not that bad.”

“They’re always up to no good.”

Evan hummed and leaned on the side of the bath. “Mama?”

You smiled. “Yes baby?”

He reached out for you. “Hug mama.”

You giggled and picked him out of the bath and wrapped him up in a towel, then gave him a squeeze. You kissed his cheek and smiled. “You are the cutest little man.” You dried him off then bopped his nose. “There, all done.”

“Hug!”

“More?”

“Yes!”

You gave him and big hug and wiggled with him. “Big hugs.”

Kuchel watched, then gasped. “Hugs. Dada hugs!”

Levi picked her out the bath, dried her and gave her a cuddle. “Come on you two, let’s get you changed and ready for snack time.”

You carried Evan as Levi followed with Kuchel to their shared room, then you changed them and brought them into the living room. You went to the kitchen and made snacks and drinks, while Levi looked after them. You frowned when you felt a tug on your trousers, so you looked down and saw Kuchel. “Hi sweetheart. You want to help me?”

She smiled. “Yes.”

You gave her snacks to carry. “Take them to daddy.”

“Yes.”

You smiled as she stared at what was in her hands and walked over to Levi. “Good girl.” You looked to your other side and saw Evan was there. “Hi handsome, you want to help too?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You gave him some too. “Take them to daddy.”

He hurried with his. “Dada!”

Levi laughed. “Slow down Evan, slow.”

Evan slowed. “Yes.”

Levi set up the snacks for them. “Sit down kids, then you can eat.”

You walked over with their drinks. “Here.”

Levi winked at you. “Thanks.”

You ruffled Evan’s and Kuchel’s hair. “Be good you two, mummy has to work. Love you both.” You crouched and kissed both of their cheeks making them giggle. You walked over to Levi, then kissed him with a hum. “Love you so much.”

Levi growled. “Love you too.”

You waved, then walked to your streaming room and closed the door. You let out a long sigh, then set everything up and smiled. “Hello my spirits, I am spirit fox and today it is just me for a stream as demon fox is looking after the baby foxes. So, today we are going to play a few fun games today and the spooky crew will be joining me in about an hour or so.” You smiled as you read the comments about how good you looked, at how they wanted to see your kids. “Thank you for the lovely comments, you are all so sweet.” You blew them kisses. “Love to all you spirits! Now, let’s play!” You played a few games, then joined up with the guys. You jumped when you felt a little pat on your thigh, then you looked to your side to see Evan and Kuchel. “Well hello there. What have you done to your daddy?”

Josh laughed on the call. “That your kids?”

You looked at the camera and smiled at your mates. “Yeah, they’ve just turned up.”

Ryuu gasped. “Show me the babies.”

You laughed. “You really love my kids, don’t you?”

“More than anything. Now show me.”

Ken nodded. “Please.”

You smirked. “Ah, okay I guess so.” You turned your chair, then picked up Evan and put him on your lap, then Kuchel. You turned to face the camera, then put your arms around your kids. “Ta da! Baby foxes.”

Ryuu smiled. “Look at how cute they are!”

You giggled and pointed at the screen. “Look kids, it’s your uncles. Give them a wave.”

Evan waved happily and Kuchel waved shyly. “Hi.”

You kissed both their heads. “Well done!”

Levi hurried into your office and sighed. “I’m so sorry love.”

You smiled. “It’s okay.”

“They were napping and I thought I’d nap too, but they woke up before me it seems.”

You giggled. “It’s fine sweetheart, really it is. They’re doing a really good job streaming.”

“That so?”

You nodded. “Think they’ve taken our jobs.”

Ken laughed. “I think they’d do better than all of us.”

Ryuu smiled. “I think we should start a campaign to get them to replace us.”

You read the lovely comments from watches about how cute your kids were. You smiled as you bounced both of your children on your lap. “Thank you chat, yes they are little cute foxes who I adore. Certainly a shock when we saw at the scan we were having two, because Levi told me he wanted two during winter before I got shot. Like he put a spell on me.”

Levi sat in his gaming chair, then slide up next to you so he was in the camera frame. “I didn’t do anything.”

You laughed. “You did something.”

“Lots of wishing.”

You smiled. “Yeah.”

Kuchel reached over to Levi. “Dada?”

Levi took her and sat her on his lap. “Here you go sweetheart. You can sit with me.”

Evan patted your desk. “Eh.”

You kissed the top of his head loads. “Good boy. You want to hear your uncles?” You took your headphones off, then lightly held them over Evan’s ears. “Say hi.”

Evan smiled. “Hi.” He gasped as all his uncles said hello. “Hi!” He giggled. “Hiiii!”

You laughed, then moved the headphones of him. “Honey? You want to say hi?”

Kuchel nodded. “Yes.”

Levi took the headphones from you. “Let me help you honey.” He put them on her. “There.”

She bit her lip, then smiled when she heard everyone’s voices. She smiled and waved. “Hi.”

You laughed as you saw loads of awes in chat. “She’s a bit shy compared to her brother.”

Levi nodded. “She’s like me and our son is like his mummy, but both are attached to their mum’s hip.”

You smiled. “They do follow me around like little minions. Oh, but they do adore you too. They go racing over to you when you come home.”

“It’s such a lovely thing to happen, it really is. To also have my wife run towards me too with kisses and cuddles is the best too.”

You giggled. “Yeah. I have a lot of love for my husband.”

Levi put Kuchel down on her feet. “Anyway, I will take these two away.” He took Evan from you, then put him on his little feet. “Come on you two, it’s play time with daddy.” He held their little hands. “Come on.”

You waved goodbye. “Bye, love you all.”

Your kids waved. “Bye!”

You smiled, then turned to the computer and put on your headphones. “Well, that was a nice little surprise. Shall we continue?” You read the comments and smiled. “I’d love to tell you their names, but I am trying to protect them. After what happened with my stalker who shot me, I need to be more protective of myself and my family. So, sorry I can’t tell you. Only thing I can saw is they are my little foxes and I adore them.” You finished up your stream, then waved bye to everyone and shut everything down. You stretched, then went into the living room to find Levi sat on the sofa with a kid on each side and his arms around them as they watched cartoons. “Look at you three.”

Levi smiled. “They’re falling asleep, which means nap time.”

You giggled. “Time for me and you to have fun, yeah?”

He nodded. “That’s right.”

You picked up Kuchel’s floppy body. “I’ll get this one, you get Evan.”

Levi picked up Evan, then walked with you to the kid’s room. “They get this sleeping anywhere from me.”

“That’s very true. I can only sleep in your arms.”

“I like that.”

You smiled, then lay Kuchel down in bed and tucked her in for nap time. “I like it too.”

Levi put Evan down, then took your hand and walked with you to the living room. “So…”

You linked your arms around his neck and hummed. “Kisses.”

He kissed you loads, then deepened the kiss. “You can get all the kisses you desire.”

You purred at him. “Wish we could have some fun.”

Levi hummed. “Kids will be out for two hours?”

You hummed and pulled a face. “Tempting.”

He walked with you so you went backwards towards the wash room. He kicked the door closed, then lifted you up and sat you on the washing machine. He massaged your hips and moaned. “So?”

You bit your lip and hummed. “Okay, why not. Let’s fool around.”

He smiled and growled. “I’m going to explore every inch of you.”

You blushed. “Oh, but my scars and stretch marks…”

“They’re perfect, you’re perfect and I love you. I love every inch of you. You’re beautiful to me, you really are.”

You smiled and cupped his face. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you too.” He kissed you and hummed. “Now let me explore that beautiful body of yours.”

You giggled. “It’s all yours.”


End file.
